Halfling (sequel to Elemental)
by Fonix Girl
Summary: Selene returns to the Academy to find things aren't the same. Luca has shocking news—decades old history will come to light. And not only is Angel becoming a danger to those Selene loves, she's no longer the same lighthearted girl she was before. Now, she has to deal with things that may be beyond her capabilities. Follow as she learns not only about family—but, perhaps, herself.
1. Prologue

I'm baaaaaaack~! Did you guys miss me? I know I missed y'all. The one update I did over the summer for the anniversary special just isn't the same as regularly updating.

However, I did manage to get a bit ahead in my writing, not as much as I had hoped, but enough to start posting again. I've got everything caught up to the same spot, which is better than I was when I went on hiatus (I was behind a handful of chapters in Cursed).

Speaking of which, I think I might try posting the Elemental Spiral on another site. Any suggestions? It has to be as simple to figure out as , though, because I'm so technologically incompetent.

Also, I'm sort of sad. No one has made suggestions for what Hogwarts house some of my characters would be in. I've got my own list drawn up and everything! But I want to see what house you guys think they'd be in! Here are the ones I've places in houses: Selene, Klaus, Katalina, Elias, Marelda, Luca, Philyra, Yukiya, Zelia (even though you guys haven't really met her yet), and Serge. I'd love to hear what y'all think!

But, we shall move on. Here's the prologue~!

Prologue

"Seraphina and Kay are in charge until Aunt Lyra and Uncle Yuki get here!" Her mom shouted, dragging Aurora out the door.

The two rushed to her Uncle Eric, who was waiting with an amused look. "Ready?"

"Very much!" Aurora gasped, still out of breath from the rush. She clutched her backpack as they made the transport.

…. …. ….

"Welcome to Myula." a disembodied voice said.

"Ready, Rory?" Her mom said. When Aurora nodded, the two left the room and were guided to the outside of the transfer station by one of the guards.

"You know where the train station is, right, mom?" Aurora asked.

Her mother gasped, as if offended, "Why of course! I only used it to get to the academy for years! Now come on, if we don't leave you'll miss the train and only your suitcase will arrive at the academy."

The two set off down the street. "Did you end up getting any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, a bit." Aurora said. "I fell asleep not too long after you left."

"Ah! That's right." Selene Fonix turned and dug in her mom purse as they continued walking. "Found it!" She turned then to her oldest daughter and held out a flash drive, one of the fancy ones that could plug into a phone. "Here, it's what we have of the records so far. It's still in audio format. Authoress is working on that, but refuses to let anyone see the typed until she's done with it. Writers are weird, so don't mind it. But all the information for the first volume is on this. And don't worry too much if you lose it. It's not the original, and there's a spell that will remotely erase it if we need to. It's not a huge deal but it's not ready to go public yet. Hopefully it's entertaining, as I narrated most of it. Your father did some parts, and even Uncle Eli has a few bits. But it's well organized and labeled and such."

Aurora smiled. Her mother, as chaotic as she was, was ironically one of the most well organized people. "Awesome. I'll listen to it later. Give me something to do on the train." An hour was enough to get started, at least.

They soon reached the station and purchased Aurora's ticket. There were a handful of people who were wearing the uniform for the academy, but less than she thought there would have been. Of course, students traveled to the academy from lots of towns, and unless they lived in a closer town or were like Aurora, who had been transferred over from Terra into the transfer station nearest the academy—Selene's mother loved to whine about how they always denied her request for there to be one in the town next to the academy, Stargate.

They reached the boarding area just as the train began to pull up. Aurora's mom pulled her into as tight a hug as the heavily pregnant woman was able to. "You have fun, okay, darlin'?"

"I'll try to mom. But I am there to learn magic." Aurora reminded her.

"Pish posh. Magic can be fun. And making friends is something you'll have time for, especially since you're not under the tutelage of your buddy, the Emperor." Selene pulled a face and Aurora laughed. "Just teasing. Your father did me well, back when we were in school. I sort of needed that discipline. Speaking of your father, give him a hug and a kiss for me when you get there. He said he wouldn't be able to pick you up from the station, though, and that you're to be escorted along with the other first year students that may be there. Look for the prefect, Sigurd."

Aurora was pulled in for another quick hug before her mother pushed her gently towards the train. Aurora hurried on, and made it just as the doors closed. She exhaled a sigh of relief and turned to the door, waving at her mother through the window as the train slowly started to move.

…. …. ….

Aurora found an empty compartment near the middle of the train. She shut the door behind her and set her backpack in a seat before plopping down next to it. Unzipping the bag, she dug out her phone and earbuds. She plugged(hot beanz are coolz) them in, and inserted the flash drive into the charger slot. Putting her earbuds in with one hand, she used the other to open the the flash drive folder, which was labeled Elemental. She tapped on the first audio file, closing her eyes as she leaned back in the seat.

" _A Forward by Selene Celeste Fonix_

 _Hey. Selene here. You're about to read my story. Since it's been so garbled by word of mouth I decided I and others involved should magically recall all the details and events of my life, starting from when I was sixteen. This is because that is when I first went to Gedonelune Royal Magical Academy, and was the beginning of years of historically significant events. I will do my best to keep this all unbiased, but history is never unbiased, not when it's faulty creatures—and I've yet to meet a perfect being—are the ones writing it. But I will do my best._

 _I come from the rare magical family line, at least on Terra (known as Earth to the residents). Let me rewind and explain; there are many different worlds—don't ask me how many, for I have absolutely no clue—and no, they aren't far away from each other. If fact, they all exist in the same place—but in different… dimensions, as they're often called, and are all fairly different in layout._

 _This story involves two—Terra, and Myula. Naturally, in the beginning, Terra had no magic upon it whatsoever, but Myula did. At a bad part of Myula's history, many of the magical people fled, opening and escaping through a portal into another world—Terra. A hundred or so years later, magic became feared in Terra, and most of the magical people escaped into a better Myula from Terra, though a few weaker users, wickens and the like, stayed._

 _My mother and her lover escaped into Terra secretly so that they could be married, as their families had forbidden it. They found themselves in a modern world, one where magic has been just fictional, though, to some, the technology the regs (regular people who don't possess magic) could be considered magical (think late 1990s-early 2000s). In this strange world, they quickly learned the customs and ways of the people of the land (country) that they entered into (the United States of America). They worked, bought a big, old house with several acres of land, and settled down, having seven children, all boys. They taught their son's of their magical heritage, and helped them discover their magical talents—all of which were different—and made sure that they knew very well how they mustn't ever tell people, excepting those whom they could trust with their lives._

 _Soon after the youngest was born, though, the father was in an accident involving a drunken driver and was killed. The family became closer and the older ones did what they could to help support their young mother. Less than a year later, their mother found love again, marrying a second husband. They were married for less than a year before he too died. Soon after, my mother found out she was pregnant with an eighth child. A girl. Me…_ "

Aurora: Other than the fact that she's posting again, what's Authoress so excited about?

Selene: She's proud because this prologue and the one for Elemental are also the first two chapters of your story, Rory.

Aurora: Wait, really?

Selene: Yup.

Aurora: Then what happens next? Do I just listen to your story until I get to the academy?

Authoress: Nope. I think, as far as I've got planned at the moment (as I really shouldn't be thinking too much about your story yet, particularly as I have to finish three others) I think you get interrupted by Guy asking if he can sit with you.

Aurora: Guy? Who's that?

Authoress: Your best friend. Only not at that moment. But otherwise, don't worry about it. I'll get to it eventually. Well, I've got things to do and places to be (lie, I just want to go continue reading my book because school starts tomorrow and whatnot), so toodles!

Aurora: Never say toodles again. It was weird.

Selene: Agreed.

Authoress: Don't worry, I won't. It sounded odd and not in the best way...haha...bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, I'll admit that there's some cheesy fluff in this chapter, particularly at the beginning. But, you know what? I've waited **58** freakin' chapters to get these two together! There will be fluff if I WANT TO INSERT FLUFF. Heck, why else do we read the original routes (other than the fact that they're just really good stories)?

And since this is book 2 of Elemental, I'm going to start labeling the chapters from 1 again. But I think I'll put the number of the chapter if I kept it together in parenthesis after the actual chapter number, just for kicks. And so both y'all and I can keep track of how certain other chapters for certain other stories (i.e. Cursed).

Man, I've been so distracted from the Spiral. I'm so sorry. Thankfully, I've got a handful of chapters written (as well as nearly half of the material for Vanished, but that doesn't come in until Warrior and Halfling are in the same place). I'm blaming Harry Potter. I had a great idea for a fanfic and so I'm typing that until I run out of steam with it. Plus, I'm at a little bit of a block with this (it'll vanish eventually, I just need to back away for a while). But enjoy this chapter! I'll freely admit that when I was editing this last week I actually starting crying a bit. In the middle of AP Stats. I had forgotten about how I ended this chapter. It was a happy cry, though.

I know that they go back to Terra in this chapter, but everyone speaks in Common Myulan (which is what's spoken in Gedonelune) because Philyra doesn't know English. There are a few lines in English, though, and they'll look like this. And when Celeste talks, it'll look like _this_. When Selene responds silently, it'll look like _this_.

* * *

Chapter 1 (60)

Selene's POV

We were at the transfer building, getting Philyra's papers filled out so she'd be all legal and stuff. I, for the first time, realized how much weight the Goldstein name carried, because what normally took days to be put through the system took hours. It was crazy. I knew Klaus held a lot of influence in the academy, but I knew most of that was due to him personally, because he had earned it. This was something entirely different.

While we waited, we took Philyra shopping. More like, I took Philyra to find an outfit for each of us so we didn't have to go back to Terra looking like total rag-a-muffins. I couldn't convince Philyra not to wear a skirt (she very quietly insisted that it wasn't proper. Bah. I'll work on that.), and ended up having to get a skirt myself because I couldn't find pants that fit me. No matter. I'd be home soon.

I couldn't wait until I could get home, to take a shower, to see my family, and to rest. I was tired, more so than I've ever been. Not just physically, but mentally worn out.

We were on our way to Terra.

I was going home.

Home…

…. …. ….

"Selene. Wake up." I felt a gentle hand nudge my shoulder. I cracked my eyes open to see Klaus. "Philyra's registration is done and you two can go."

I stretched, "You're not coming with us, then?"

He shook his head, "No, I have to get back to the academy. I already sent Elias a note after the meeting with the Knights ended, as well as one to the headmaster. I've got to explain everything, not to mention catch up on everything I've missed. And put together what you've missed. And something that can allow Philyra to attend and catch up."

"I just wish you could come." I sighed, looking at my feet as I stood up. Philyra was waiting with Blayze in her arms a little ways off.

"I do, too." And, in a completely unexpected move, he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. Oh gosh it felt wonderful. I hugged him back and we stayed like that for a minute. When we both pulled back, he kissed me on the forehead, "Don't worry. I'll see you as soon as I can, okay? I promise."

I smiled weakly, "Well, if there's one thing you're good at, it's keeping promises."

"I happen to be good at many things, I'll thank you to know." He scoffed. I missed this. Our games of teasing one another and bantering. But it felt nostalgic. It shouldn't. It should feel completely current and natural, not like it's of the past. Hopefully, with time, it'll go back to something like normal.

All of a sudden, he pulled me into his arms again, and had his forehead pressed to mine. "I love you."

"Even if I'm a handful of handfuls?" The sudden declaration startled me a bit, making my first reaction not a typical one to someone telling you they love you.

"Ha. The challenge is what makes it funny, shortie." And he clearly understood my surprise at the suddenness.

"Well, Your Rudeness, I'm afraid that I must go, or my sister and I will miss our transfer." I went on tip-toe and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear, "I love you, too." Before going over to Philyra and leading her to the transfer room. I looked back once, and smiled at Klaus as our eyes met. He smiled, ever-so-slightly, back, and mouthed those three words, those wonderful three words.

 _I love you._

…. …. ….

Philyra stayed glued to my side as I led her to the waiting room. It was just after nine in the evening. The receptionist let me use her cell phone to call my brother Eric. Within two minutes later, he was there, in pajama pants and a t-shirt. He walked right up to me and pulled me into his arms.

I hugged him back, "Hey, Eric."

Then he pulled back and smacked me lightly on the back of the head. "You had everyone worried."

I laughed a bit, "Yeah, I know. Sorry 'bout that. I was, ah, a bit tied up."

"You've clearly got a tale to tell." He shook his head, "But first we're going to stuff you with food. You're looking sickly thin. Come on, let's go home."

I broke out smiling, "Home. What a wonderful word. C'mon, Lyra. Meet a new big brother. This is Eric." She had crept up and hidden herself behind me when Eric had let me go. "I've adopted her. She's now my little sister. I'll elaborate later. Promise."

He nodded. "Hi."

She nodded back shyly.

"Lyra doesn't speak all that much." I explained.

"Alright. Philyra, can you hold my hand? I need to be touching both you and Selene to transport you with me." She nodded and tentatively took his proffered hand. I grabbed his other. "Ready? Good." Eric muttered the spell and soon the world warped momentarily. When it corrected, we were standing in the snow of the front doorway of the March househome as the snow whipped around in the wind.

Eric yanked his hand out of mine with a hiss, "Selene, your temperature just shot up." It was true. Any snow that hit me hissed as it evaporated. The snow at my feel was melting and my clothes were steaming. But I felt so incredibly cold…

Eric opened the door and shooed the us into the house. As soon as I was in the warm air of inside, the feeling that I was freezing slowly went away..

"That was...odd." I said slowly. It was like the cold affects me more now, and so I had to crank up my internal heat. I didn't do that consciously.

 _Neither did I. It's a natural body response for fire types to increase the heat inside as the temperature outside decreases. It's to try and regulate and balance body temp. Though fire types aren't normally found in climates like this in the middle of the winter._

 _Nice to hear you, Celeste. And I guess that makes sense._

 _Hey. I'm probably not going to say to much. I'm content with watching and listening, you know?_

 _Okay. That works._

"Eric, is your hand okay?"

He showed me it, palm up. It was red. "It's not going to blister or anything. It'll be fine. Felicia can take care of it if it needs it."

I released a breath, "Okay. Good. That's good." I don't want to hurt anyone. I never have. Well except maybe Jerkwad, but you know what. Hmph. Moving on.

"Everyone is waiting for you in the family room." Eric said.

I nodded and felt Philyra grab onto my shirt with a hand. She followed me as I made my way to the family room. Eric was right. Everyone was waiting for me, except Wade and Galena. As soon as they heard me they all turned in my direction.

My family was here waiting for me.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I was gone so long." I said, doing my best to work up a smile. My best wasn't enough and my lips trembled as my eyes watered. "I-I didn't mean t-to be g-gone so l-long...an-an-and…"

I gave up and let the tears fall. I slid to the floor and openly sobbed. I hadn't cried this hard in years. I think that my family was to shocked to move, until little arms wrapped around my neck.

My sobs stilled for a moment and I looked up to see little six-year-old Elvy, Jonny's youngest son. He smiled at me, "Don't cry, Aunt Selene. It'll be okay. I pinky promise." My lower lip trembled and I pulled him into a hug as sobs once again began to choke me. Elvy was such a strong kid. He lost his father—because of me—and yet here he was, comforting me.

"E-Elvy, don't ever grow up, if you can help it." I told him through my tears, "Stay this perfect little boy, forever and ever."

He gave me a wide grin, "I'll try, Aunt Lena! I probably won't be as good at it as Peter Pan, though. He's the master."

I giggled, "That he is, Elvy, that he is."

That seemed to break the spell on the rest of my family and my sisters all surrounded me at once and began inspecting me and clucking their tongues, saying how poorly I had been taken care of. Felicia made me sit on a couch.

"I'm going to heat up some leftovers, okay?" I nodded and Ria gestured to Philyra, "I'm guessing the little miss over there is hungry, too?"

"Make sure it's nothing rich or heavy. They don't look like they could stomach it." Felicia added, "Try the soup from yesterday. With bread."

"Lyra." I said, "Would you like something to eat? No, scratch that. You need to eat."

Philyra nodded and retreated further into the shadows in the corner of the room.

"Lyra, would you come over here and meet my family? They're your family now, too." I looked at her until she came and sat next to me, trying to hide in my side. "Everyone, this is Philyra. She's now my legal little sister. I adopted her because she didn't have a home to go back to. That, and I've grown fond of her. She was in the same place I was, and honestly, had it a lot worse for a lot longer. She doesn't really talk, but I'm going to work on that."

And Daren, sweet little Daren, came right up and grabbed her hand, smiling a big ol' smile, "W-w-welcome, A-unt L-l-lyra! I-I'm D-da-ren. I l-like ch-cho-co-late al-mond co-okies. The on-es mama m-makes."

I noticed that Philyra smiled ever-so-slightly. No one could resist the cuteness that was Daren.

"Th-there's s-some in the ki-kitchen. Do you w-want one?"

Her slight smile grew slightly and she nodded. Daren beamed and ran to the kitchen.

"I wanna meet her!" cried Alric, he lurched his way up to her with Sakura the wing-rabbit on his head, affecting his balance. "She can hold 'Kura!"

I smiled. It felt wonderful, to be back. I missed being home.

Never take your home for granted, readers. One day you might lose it, or almost lose it. And then you'll truly realize how much you loved it.

* * *

Authoress: I'll have you know I wasn't the only one who cried.

Selene: Yeah, your adoptive little brother (one of them) read it and started bawling. Just completely broke down.

Authoress: And since I live about a thousand miles away from where he attends school, his actual brother (another of my adopted younger ones) had to give him a bunch of hugs for me.

Selene: Him and the group mom, that is.

Authoress: Yes, the group mom, the teenage boy who literally responds to "mom" and refers to everyone in the mutual group of friends as his kids.

Selene: Authoress just has some really interesting friends in generally, to be honest.

Authoress: Yup yup.


	3. Chapter 2

So I'm super proud of myself for getting these up on time. Last week was literally the most hectic thing ever. (Wow I just realized that what I just typed sounded exactly what my bf would have said and now I'm laughing myself to tears.) Between tests, layout week (a journalism thing, where we put the issue together) and the things going on this weekend I was literally dying. I'm not even kidding when I say one of my friends was planning my funeral. He and I got into an argument over the flowers for it when he tried to convince me that white lilies or lilacs would be better than the enchanter's nightshade I wanted (I won this). But yeah, if that says anything about my week…

Buuuuut…it's over! I lived! What was left of my sanity might not have, but meh. Who needs it?

I'm going to apologize. I won't be putting up another chapter of Cursed until Chapter 4 of Halfling, because the next chapter of Cursed takes place during chapters 3/4 of Halfling. Also, I honestly don't remember if I named Klaus' familiar, but from now on the blue owl is named Erin.

To the Solo Reviewer of last chapter, Valya 001: Thank you so much! And don't worry about the review length. The long ones are usually my favorite ones. Also, Elemental is actually being edited into my own original novel. I'm getting all the chapters edited into a draft two, and my wonderful beta reader is getting them to a third draft, hopefully in time for me to be able to submit it to the scholastic writing competition! And to be honest, any characters past the King of Fairies Trilogy may or may not ever appear. If they do, it won't be in Selene's time, but Aurora's time, so I'd make them part of a next-gen type thing. We'll see when we get there. I'm working on getting Selene's generation all wrapped up. And while there will be Selene/Klaus fluff, it'll probably be sporadic, or really calm fluff. Halfling is going to be Selene figuring out how to deal with herself, her whole self, and learning about her family and friends. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 (61)

Klaus' POV

After I awakened Selene, she was walking to another room with Philyra to do her transfer over to Terra when she looked back at me with a small smile, and mouthed three words.

 _I love you._

I went to mouth them back, but she was gone. I sighed—it's time for me to get to the academy. The academy. I'm not even sure Selene will come back. She wasn't planning to before this whole incident. Is it selfish to hope that she will come back?

I payed for a train ticket and went to find a seat. I'm alone in the compartment.

What if Selene doesn't come back? What then? We're in a romantic relationship, and those usually require being near each other...but then again, long distance relationships happen, too. Percy and Elaine are in one, until they get married next summer. Then they'll both travel for Percy's job.

But Selene isn't Elaine, and I'm not Percy. And I'm not sure how this is going to work. It's not like we can call each other like her family can do with one another. And letters take forever to be sent between the worlds. Communication is difficult, especially since nothing that can be mistaken or taken as magical can be used in Terra. Magic is very strictly controlled, and that includes communication.

I could visit, but then what time I have would have to be split between visiting her and visiting my family. And there's not much of that kind of time to begin with. Today is Friday. A week from today is the last day of school for the semester. I'm not even going to be able to go home for Midwinter and New Years. And next year, if I start teaching, I'll have even less time.

The train stops. It's already reached the station in Stargate. The town had a light dusting of snow and looked incredibly picturesque. The snow makes me think of Selene. She doesn't like the snow. "It's cold. And wet. And I don't like cold and wet." She had said, more than once.

That feels like it was such a long time ago.

As I walked towards the carriage pickup place, I found it strange to be walking through the town. It's not extremely busy, but there's enough people to make it lively. It feels odd to be walking around like a normal person, doing normal things for normal reasons. No life or death choices. No danger. Nothing but smiling townspeople going about their Midwinter shopping.

Oh Selene. Since you've entered this life of mine, nothing counts as normal anymore. Normal has become a foreign concept.

And I wouldn't change it for all of the worlds.

…. …. ….

"That's quite a tale. Sadly, it's not the most unusual or surprising tale I've heard in my long years of being at this school. I must say, however, that it's good to have you back." The headmaster nodded at me. "Do you know if Selene is planning on returning?"

"I don't know." I admitted, "Before, she wasn't planning too because she was convinced that she had to take care of two of her nephews until her oldest sister-in-law woke up. I'm not sure what she'll do now." I had explained most of what had transpired since I left. I did leave out the part about Aless' castle, but only because Selene had asked me to. It wasn't something we'd told the Knights, either. Perhaps it was wrong to leave it out, particularly as the castle is technically a national treasure, but I trusted Selene and her instincts.

"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to." The headmaster sighed. "She's been through quite the ordeal. However, I'm afraid she might have to."

"Sir?" I looked at him, confused.

He looked right back at me, "Miss Fonix isn't human, not entirely. And from my experience with Elementals—and yes, I know more about them than most humans ever will—is that their magic is strong. And with Miss Fonix, being a halfling, where the forms are split into separate personas, may not be able to control those parts of her once she recovers. From what you told me, she's currently weak. But Angel, as Celeste said, may be problematic, particularly in a world where there's very limited magical aid. It is winter there, no? I believe Angel will be sedated from the cold, a hibernation of sorts, but Miss Fonix will have to learn how to control Angel before he becomes fully conscious."

"So you're saying she's probably going to have to come back?" I tried to keep my voice serious, but I couldn't help the hope that went through me as I realized that she'd be near me again. Skies help me, I'm turning into a mushy heroine from a cheap romance novel.

I didn't the quirk of his mouth before he responded, "Yes, that is the most likely outcome. As for now, I'm sure that you'll be able to help her and the girl she's adopted catch up."

"About the girl, Philyra, sir, I'm not exactly sure what her magic is. She definitely has it, but I don't think it's the average magic. She mostly refuses to speak. Selene told me that she comes from Liloorlie, a small mountain town far away from here. It's a fishing town isolated by mountains, one that is extremely intolerant of magic. I believe that Philyra had sustained a form of trauma and is scared to speak, meaning that it is her voice where her magic lies." I explained.

"So what you're saying is that you believe the girl may be a spellsinger, then?"

I nodded, "Yes sir. Selene also told me that she's going to work with the girl and try and help her. Apparently she cannot read nor write either."

"Good. I think that is well within Miss Fonix's abilities." the headmaster said. "Now, on an unrelated note, you mentioned that both your wand and Miss Fonix's wands were snapped, correct?"

"Yes sir. I have other wands, more generic ones. I plan on purchasing a new specialized one over the break, but my older wands will suffice for now. But with Selene, there's a problem. Her wand was specially made out of metals, but from what I've learned, I believe they were metals from Elementum. It was a wand her father made, and her father was the elemental."

"Do either of you have the fragments?"

"Yes sir. They're in Selene's possession."

"I see." He said, "If anything, Miss Fonix was going to be transferred to Will Ingenious next semester anyway, so she may not have to worry overly much about a wand."

I choked on my breath and coughed, "Excuse me?"

"She was tested several months ago and Professor Panou"—one of the two teachers of the Will Ingenious class—"decided that her fire magic was strong enough to put her in that class. And now that we know that she isn't entirely human, she qualifies even more. It's a little known fact, but most of the students in Will Ingenious, despite the common thought of it being a class for genius', are of fae blood or are fae gifted, with very few exceptions. If Miss Philyra is indeed a spellsinger, she'll be put into that class. And since Selene will be there, it'll work out even better." the headmaster said. "However, not all fae bloods and fae gifted are in Will Ingenious, since some of them are capable of learning magic in a more common way, but most are. Will Ingenious is not necessarily for the genius', but for those who have magic that had to be taught a little differently than everyone else."

That actually made quite a bit of sense. Some of the people I've met from that class weren't particularly what one would call smart.

"Sir," I said. "I have a feeling that Selene won't like that too much. She has good friends in her current class, and I think she needs to be near people she's comfortable with for the next long while. Is there a possibility that she could be a part-time student between the classes? I've seen the curriculum for all the different classes. The ones for her current class and Will Ingenious do not differ in history, and are very similar for Types of Magic. What if she kept those classes the same and went to Will Ingenious for her other two classes?"

He nodded slowly, "That hasn't been tried, but it's not a bad idea. I think if she and Miss Philyra both do that, it may just work out. I believe that it may have to change after this year is over, but I believe that may work for this last semester. I'll have to talk with the staff, but I'm sure they'll have no problems. And speaking of staff, there's been a change."

"Sir? What do you mean by 'a change'?" Had we gotten a new teacher or something?

"To keep it short, Professor Loran Merkulova no longer teaches at this school."

"Excuse me?" From what I know, that professor was a favorite of student's. I never had him, but Elias spoke well of him. "Is there a reason?"

"It's one your brother can explain to you. We have Professor James"—she was one of the upper level teachers who taught the advanced healing classes—"substituting, as her classes are only once a week. After the break, which is only in a week, there will be an a different person filling in for the rest of that semester. The Ministry hasn't notified us as to whom yet. But, next year, there will be an open spot teaching Practical Magic for the younger students, the first and second years, as the current Professor, Professor Peterson, has said that he'll take over where Professor Merkulova was after this year. I was hoping you, Klaus, would be willing to fill that position. You don't have to answer me until your graduation, but consider it."

My eyes widened. I was just offered my dream job at the school I love. But I was glad it wasn't an instant decision. There were two things I had to sort out. My relationship with Selene, and my father, who was still pushing me to join the Ministry. One question can be answered now. "Sir, I do have one thing to ask concerning that."

"Yes?"

"I am in a relationship with Selene past that of friends or buddies. Aren't student-teacher relationships forbidden?" I knew my face was starting to turn red. Dang it all, I'm not Elias! Stop blushing!

The headmaster chuckled, "Normally, but this would be a special situation. You'd be the youngest professor this school has ever hired full time, fresh from graduation. Second, you and Miss Fonix would be in this relationship long before you even accepted the position, back while you are both students. And seeing as you'll be teaching the younger students and she will not be in any of your classes, I see no problem with this relationship, as long as the PDA is kept on the low-down during school hours." And he was smirking. This whole thing was funny to him. I swear, the headmaster of this school is one of the strangest people I have ever known, and I'm dating Selene!

"Thank you, sir." I said awkwardly. At least there's one less thing for me to worry about. My father is a different matter. I'm not looking forward to confronting him about my desire to teach instead of be in the Ministry, much less about why I disappeared from school for a month. I feel bad about having to lie, but I can't tell him about why I left, or that I'm dating Selene, at least for the moment. She's not really a girl he'd approve of. Not that it'll change my mind, but I don't really want to destroy any relationship I have with him. He is my father, and I have to go about all of this carefully so I don't get disowned or anything. If that's what it takes, I'll do it, but if I can avoid that, I will. Perhaps I can convince the headmaster to give me a letter of affirmation that my absence was due to a school related research project.

"If that is all, I believe you can go now. Classes ended a while ago, so students should be out of the school."

I nod and head towards the door, opening it.

"Also, Klaus, go find your brother. He's got his own story to tell you. Him _and_ his buddy."

I froze for a moment before continuing. I seems that I missed a lot while I was gone. And I'm not talking about classes.

It feels nice to be walking through the halls of the school again. This is a secure place. Sure, bad things happened, but it always returned to being a safe place.

I reach my office and attempted to twist the doorknob. Locked. Of course. And I don't have the key—I gave it to Elias before I left. And my spare wand is inside the room. Lovely. At least no one really comes to this part of the school, even after classes.

And there's the bell.

I heard a woosh of air and a weight landed on my shoulder. I turned my head and was met with the yellow eyes of a blue owl.

"Hello, Erin." I smiled slightly at the sight of my familiar. "Could you possibly go and get Elias? He has the key." Erin _coo_ 'd, ran his beak through my hair once, and took off. He was so well trained there was no damage to the shoulder of my shirt. Skies know how many shirts I lost while training him—and how many scratches my shoulder and forearms received. Erin's been with me for several years. I'm glad he doesn't seem to have any hard feelings about me being away so long. Elias told me that his cat, Snow, will sulk after he gets back after more than a day or two.

The headmaster said Elias has his own story to tell. Don't we both.

"Hey! Erin! Bring that _back_!" I heard footsteps and Elias scolding my owl. Ha. Selene taught him to take Elias' books when she wanted Erin to go fetch him. Elias hates it. Selene thinks it's hilarious. I have to admit it's more amusing to me than ridiculous. "Sorry, Katalina. This is all Selene's fault. She taught him to steal my things. Now bring it back Erin!" Katalina?

Erin swooped into the hall and dropped a notebook into my hand. A second later, Elias came running down the hall and caught sight of me. He skidded to a stop, and a girl crashed into him, causing them both to tumble to the ground.

"Ow ow ow…" the girl whimpered.

Elias just looked up at me, wide-eyed, "K-klaus…"


	4. Chapter 3

Celeste: _Speaks like this_.

Selene: _Replies like this._

I'll be honest with you guys. This chapter was a lot harder to write than chapter 2. I literally wanted to skip this and go straight to chapter 4 (back to Klaus' POV) and save this until later, but I forced myself through it. It took me a while to figure out how to start this and get to the things of actual importance. But I made my friend give me a deadline with the threat that if I didn't get it done by that date, she'd verbally rip apart some of my favorite characters in front of me (i.e. Nico di Angelo, Matthew Williams (Canada), Newt Scamander, etc,). Yeah. That gave me three days to finish this chapter and _I did it_. For the sake of Nico, Mattie, and Newt, I had to! And I _did_. And honestly, it ended up being a lot deeper and more important than I thought it would. Way more. This chapter ended up being chock full of foreshadowing. I had to break it up into two, so the next chapter will also be in Selene's POV. Then, in chapter 5, we'll go back to Klaus.

Valya 001: I'm thrilled you liked last chapter! Unfortunately, I'm not sure when Klaus is going to see his parents next. It might not even be in Halfing. I haven't fleshed this book out quite yet. I've got a direction, but there's a crossroads ahead with several possible ways to go. I've got a definite plot for a while though, so I'll be keeping up the regular updates. Also, to get the full story of Elias and Katalina instead of the short summary Klaus gets, go check out Taming, another one of my stories. You can find out there exactly how Professor Merkulova lost his job. And, if you're interested, I have another couple sidestories connected to this main one, and it's all explained on my profile. Finally, thank you so much for the good luck wish! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3—(63)

 _I couldn't speak. I was in the large room of Jerkwad's castle, and his arm was wrapped around my neck, and I couldn't breath as I watched them drag in Klaus. He was covered in blood. I couldn't tell if it was his own or not, but he was limp and didn't look like he was breathing. My mouth opened in a silent scream and I started thrashing, trying to reach him as I listened to Jerkwad laugh…_

My eyes snapped open, heart thumping so loudly I was sure it could be heard in Myula. I saw Philyra in front of me in the dark, looking at me with wide, frightened eyes. I was able to breath again. Shuddery breath in. Shuddery breath out. "Sorry if I woke you, Lyra. I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. And bad dreams can't hurt me."

She crossed her arms and glared at me. I laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just thought I'd give convincing myself a try."

Philyra sighed and layed back down, snuggling into my side. She fell back asleep within minutes.

It was a long while before I was able to do the same.

…. …. ….

It was almost noon when I finally woke up. I was alone. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at the sloping ceiling. I loved that my room was the attic. Well, the south attic. There's a north attic, the other half of the attic separated by a wall, where we keep storage. Sure, I had to climb a set of almost ladder-like steps to get here, but then when I was up here, it was like being a bird at the top of a tree. And while it would normally get really cold up here in the winter, I had a really nice portable heater that kept the room toasty.

Plus, I had a large window on one of the taller walls, and it opened to this balcony-like thing—only, it didn't have guardrails or anything. But I liked to sit up there, particularly during the summer, when I couldn't sleep. It was one of my favorite places.

Or it used to be. Now, I'd have to say it's one of my favorite _Terran_ places. I've found places at the academy that I like more. Like the library or the archives, or the classrooms, or the courtyard…

…or Klaus' office. Yeah. I have to say that's one of my favorites.

I decided to get up. It still felt strange sleeping in a comfortable bed. Not a bad strange, just…different strange.

I climb out of bed. I'm in fluffy purple pajama pants and a t-shirt. Which are still slightly stuck to me from nightmare-sweat. Ew. I need a shower. I feel yucky. But I'm hungry. So food first. I change into a pair of old jeans and a baggy old hoodie. I'll change into something a bit better after I shower.

Climbing down the stairs, I head towards the kitchen. On my way, I pass Inan, who's sitting on the couch reading a book. The house feels empty. I wonder where everyone is.

"Hey, Inan." I say. He looks up, put a piece of paper in his book, and closes it.

"Good morning. Though good midday would be more accurate." He smiles that slight smile of his and gets up to follow me to the kitchen. "Want any help?"

"Thanks. I'm going to make some hot coco. Want some?"

"Sure. Want me to make toast and eggs? You missed breakfast by a long shot."

"Please."

The two of us worked on in a comfortable silence. As much as I love Inan, he's one of the brothers I'm not so super close to. He's not really super close to most people, and he has this distant feeling to him, like he's never entirely there. I suppose that's due to his being a seer, but it doesn't matter. I still love my brother. He's got a very calming presence.

I'm putting the powder into cups as a pot of water heats up. "So where is everyone?"

"Mm. Sarah went into labor last night, so she and Matthew, Eric, and Felicia are over at her and Matthew's house. It's a girl. They named her Calina." He said, no louder than he had to, meaning no louder than normal. Inan wasn't a particularly loud person.

"That's awesome." I said. Children were so common in this family that I no longer got super worked up about them. I mean, I was happy for them and everything, and excited that I had my first niece, but it's nothing particularly new and get-super-duper-over-excited. Besides, I'm tired.

"Wade and Galena are still in Myula. Cynthia is working." I had found out that Cynthia had woken up a few days after I had been kidnapped. She was doing much better and was now working part time to support, with the help of the family, herself and her children. "All the kids, except Daren, are with Marie, who is at her house." All of my older nephews went to a regular school, and would until they were old enough to go abroad in middle/high school. But that wouldn't be for a few years. Until then, they attended Terran schools. Most of them lived within thirty miles of the family main house. "Matthias is working. Merlin is in his room finishing his make-up work. He's going back to Myula tomorrow, and back to school on Monday." It was Saturday. "Ria has Philyra and Daren with her. I think she's doing some sort of makeover—and don't worry, I think she's just giving her a haircut and taking her shopping. She's treating the girl carefully. They should be back soon enough. Then it's your turn, so I hear. Apparently, your hair is a 'complete and utter disgrace.'"

"Ah. Yeah. That. Okay," I laughed awkwardly. "It was bound to happen at some point. You know that I whack it off it it gets to long. Besides, it was part of the 'act'." After the youngest kids had been put in bed, I had spent a little over an hour explaining everything that had happened, all the awful details. Or, rather, most of them. Even about my heritage. I had honestly expected for them to distance themselves from me.

But I had been wrong. Entirely wrong.

They all accepted it like it wasn't a big deal. Like their little half-sister wasn't a halfling, and not entirely human. Like she was just as normal and human as they were.

"You're our little sis, Selene." Matthew had said, "The fact that you're a little different won't change that. Besides, we've always known you were a special duck. What child accidentally, magically relights ashes at two years old?"

I had laughed. Honestly laughed. It felt wonderful.

Back to the present.

"Are you going back?" Inan suddenly spoke.

"Pardon?" I looked over at him.

"To the academy."

I sighed, "I don't know."

"Do you want to?"

"Does that matter? I don't think I should."

"You didn't answer the question. Do you want to go back to the academy?"

I was silent for a moment. "Yeah. I do. I can't really leave certain people there behind."

"Yup. Called it. Matthias owes me ten bucks. Klaus finally asked you out, didn't he?"

I whipped my head around to see Merlin standing in the kitchen doorway. "No. He didn't. I confessed to him."

Inan smiled and held out his hand, "I guess that means that the ten bucks should go to me, then."

Merlin pouted, "You weren't even a part of the bet."

"But I was the one who said that she'd be the one confessing." Inan went back to making the scrambled eggs.

"You guys were betting on stuff like that while I was freakin' _kidnapped?_ " I whine. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"Well, Inan did say that he was sure you'd be back." Merlin had backed up a few steps so I wouldn't whack him on the head. "We were worried, sure, but we knew you'd be back, safe and sound."

"Oh, Inan, and how come you were so sure? You've admitted that the future is fickle and you don't put tons of stock in most of your seeing." I pursed my lips and looked at him.

"But sometimes there are certainties. You, for instance, have a handful of certainties in your distant future. You're important, Selene." Inan said, his voice as even and calm as always. "You're to vital to the shape of the future to die early."


	5. Chapter 4

Hey-o! So it's layout week in journalism again! I'm going to be missing Friday, so that'll crunch the time I have to work (hopefully people get crap done on time so I can actually copy edit). Wish me luck!

I have to say I'm so sorry. I don't have a Halloween Special for this year. I just didn't have the time. Between Elemental Edits, Journalism, and rushing to finish the Christmas presents I'm making a bunch of people (only a few left but cross stitch takes a while to do), and homework...free time has been limited. Plus, I'm leaving to go down to Illinois Thursday after school for my cousin's wedding (I'm super excited)! But I'll most definitely have a special for Midwinter, though! Pinky promise!

Valya 001: First off, thank you for reviewing practically every chapter of this! You rock! I hope this chapter makes up for the short one last time (there's also another chapter of Cursed out, so that sort of balances it, I hope). Inan is Selene's middle brother, the fourth of eight total siblings. He's just older than Wade. He's a seer. There's a family guide towards the beginning of the special's collection if you'd like more info. I believe there'll be some Klaus POV next chapter, so two weeks! Thank you for the wonderful compliments, and I hope you do well on your exams! I very much sympathize. I'm a poor test taker, so my heart goes out to you.

Missmoppit: Selenes brothers were joking around (mostly. Promise. And I'm glad to be back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Cursed also has a new chapter this week, so check it out if you'd like!

* * *

Chapter 4—(64)

 _Last Time:_

" _You guys were betting on stuff like that while I was freakin' kidnapped?" I whine. "What is wrong with you guys?"_

" _Well, Inan did say that he was sure you'd be back." Merlin had backed up a few steps so I wouldn't whack him on the head. "We were worried, sure, but we knew you'd be back, safe and sound."_

" _Oh, Inan, and how come you were so sure? You've admitted that the future is fickle and you don't put tons of stock in most of your seeing." I pursed my lips and looked at him._

" _But sometimes there are certainties. You, for instance, have a handful of certainties in your distant future. You're important, Selene." Inan said, his voice as even and calm as always. "You're to vital to the shape of the future to die early."_

… _. …. …._

I pouted, "And you've not told me this before because…?"

"You know I don't share most of what I know. Messing with time rarely ends well." Inan's face briefly had a haunted shade, before it was swiftly replaced with his normal abstract look, but I saw it. What had he seen?

"Can you tell me _anything_ about my near or distant future?" I didn't want to pry, but curious is my nature.

"You'll end up going back to the academy. Soon. You won't be able to stay away for long."

Merlin snorted, " _I_ could've told her that. It's obvious."

"It won't be for the reasons you're thinking, Mer. Some of them, yes, but there are more of them that she won't realize until a bit later," Inan explained. "But if you want to know more, I'll tell you a little bit. Not too much, because, like I said, messing with time is an extremely unwise thing to do. You're going to struggle a lot, Selene, particularly over the next couple of years. It's going to be hard. But if you can endure and work your way through it, you'll get well deserved peace and happiness. Because, you see, the universe had to balance itself out between opposing forces. You know that concept very well."

I stared up him, "Huh. I guess the Tarot cards were right. We learned about them in class and everyone did a reading for themselves."

"Tarot cards?" Merlin said. "Aren't those not very effective?"

"Merlin, the school you go to may not use them, but that doesn't mean they don't work. Selene's school likes to explore all kinds of magic. And Tarot cards are stronger than you think. While anyone can use them, those who had a natural aptitude for any form of divination are able to get more solid results and sureties. Selene's like mom, and has a mild dream divination gift. So her results would've been fairly accurate," Inan explained.

"Then would they be super powerful if you used them, oh great Seer?" Merlin asked.

"I don't need them. My gift is powerful enough that they can't tell me anything I don't already know, and they provide less specific detail than my gift." If Inan could look smug, he would.

"Well, I've got to get back to my homework. I'm hoping to get done before dinner," Merlin said. I nodded and held out the mug of cocoa. I can make myself another one. He smiles and me, "Thanks, Selene." Then he headed back to his room.

Inan looked at me, "Want to make the toast?"

"Sure." I watched as he set up several slices of bread on the counter. "Can you tell me _any_ specifics about my more…distant future?"

He nodded. "Your oldest child, a girl, is going to have some interesting adventures of her own when she goes off to school. And she'll meet an unexpected ancestor, and all will end well. I won't say anything more. Ready to work your magic? But be really careful or you'll burn it to dust. If you don't fine-focus your magic, it will explode out of you, even more so since there's no wand to guide it."

I looked at Inan, wide eyed, "You're not kidding me, are you?"

He shook his head. I hadn't used any magic since Angel took control back in Jerkwad's castle. _Well, really since you healed Klaus, Celeste._

 _Inan is right. Your magic is a lot more wild now, like nature itself. It's a little calmer in Terra, but only because there's no outside source for your magic to link to and use. Be careful. You'll only need the thinnest of threads. Even a drop of magic would be too much for this task_.

 _Okay. I can do this. I can do this._

 _Yes, we can._

I took a deep breath and called on my magic, pulling the thinnest wire I could. I pictured it in my head almost like a really thin heating coil that wound itself in patterns above the bread. I watched carefully as the bread slowly started to toast. I withdrew the magic and flipped the bread, and then repeated. By the time I pulled back again, I felt tired. It wasn't because there wasn't enough—oh no, it was much the opposite. It was more difficult than I had predicted to hold back.

It scared me. What if I tried and couldn't hold back? What if it ended like the one incident when I was eight, where I hurt Jacob Barkes? I really didn't like him, but I still feel terrible about what I did to him. I could've killed him. I nearly did.

And now the chance of me hurting someone was a lot greater than it's ever been.

"Selene."

I was jolted out of my train of thought when Inan spoke. "Y-yeah?"

"You'll be fine. It'll be hard to control for a while, but it'll get easier." He looked me right in the eyes, telling me I'm going to be okay.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you're not a mind-reader on top of being a Seer," I joked, trying to lighten the panicky pressure on my chest.

"You're not going to hurt anybody, not anyone I can see. And I don't need to be a mind-reader. Just someone who pays close attention. You wear your heart and thoughts on your elbow. Hidden beneath a sleeve, in an unexpected place, but findable for those who know where to look. I'm just good at finding things." His voice was gentle and calm, and it eased the pressure upon me.

I smiled, straightening my shoulders. "Thanks. Toast?"

…. …. ….

I was sitting on the couch, hair still wet while I read a book about a girl trying to find her kidnapped dog that I'd nicked from Matthias' room, when I heard the front door open. A few seconds later, Ria came in carrying a bunch of bags. She was followed by a small girl with mousy brown hair.

Philyra looked different. Her long hair, which had been ragged and down to her elbows, had been cut to where it brushed the tips of her shoulders, and she had side bangs that covered her left eye—the one that was a bright sea green color, the one she's was so self-concious about.

"Is that my old jacket?" I asked.

She nodded slightly, and I smiled seeing her in a dark pink jacket I had outgrown at the age of ten (not that I liked it much anyway, seeing as it was pink, and never really wore it, meaning it was actually in decent condition). "And I love the haircut. It looks super cute on you, Lyra."

She smiled shyly and scuffed her boot—not one of mine, probably a new pair—against the ground.

"Yes, it does. Now come and help me before my arms fall off. It all needs to be taken to your room. And then we're cutting _your_ hair, Selene," Ria said. "I can't believe you literally just whacked it off with a _knife_. Seriously, we've _all_ taught you better."

I grinned and shrugged as I got up. "Can you blame me? It was necessary for the act. Besides, you would've moaned and groaned about how dead and split the ends were, or whatever terms you would've applied, regardless of whether or not I cut it." I took about half the bags from her. "Come one, Lyra, let's get this taken care of. Ria, I assume it all fits, correct? That means you can go and cut off the tags, Lyra, while Ria fixes my hair. And then we can put them somewhere later. There's a pair of scissors in the center drawer of my desk. Sound good?" She nodded.

…. …. ….

"Do you realize that you've got bronze hairs, scattered all about you hair?"

"Huh?" What was Ria talking about? I was nothing but dark blonde, absolutely no bronze-red. At least, that used to be the case. "Are you serious?"

"Yup. It seems that Angel left more of a change than you originally realized. Now that it's clean and dry, you can see them. Give me a minute and I'll be done." A few more snips of hair later, she turned me around to have me look in the bathroom mirror. I leaned and and tugged at one of the short strands, my face so close to the mirror I was practically pressed against it.

"Huh. There _is_ bronze. Well that's interesting." I sighed, "Lovely. Wonderful. Perfect. One _more_ thing that's changed." My hair was now the shortest it's ever been, boy-short in it's new pixie cut. And to be honest, I liked it.

"While I love when you have long hair, this isn't too bad." Ria approved, whisking her wand and gathering all the fallen hair before placing it into the trash. "Now, let's go show it off. I'm sure everyone is going to love it."

Everyone in the house approved of the haircut. And most commented on the bronze now mixed in.

…. …. ….

Later that evening, while I was about to go and get in bed, Merlin beckoned me into his room. I sat on the bed as he pulled something from his desk.

"I've got a question." He hid whatever it was in his hand behind his back, "How serious are you and Klaus?"

I raised an eyebrow, "After being friends for months and the recent ordeal, I'd say pretty dang serious."

"Great. Because I made him a phone." He sat next to me and pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing a silver smartphone. "That's part of the reason I was planning to leave tomorrow morning instead of later in the day. I was going to stop by your school and give it to him, as well as show him the basics of how to use it. I thought it'd be a lot easier for you two to communicate while you're still home, and even just because."

I smiled, "You'd do that? Thanks, Mer. You're truly an awesome brother."

"Ha. Don't I know it. Speaking of things I know, I've known he was totally in love with you since I _met_ him. Seriously, I'm sort of surprised you were so oblivious to it." He laughed at me and I poked him in the side.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" I slumped slightly. "Well, it kind of is, but still…"

He snickered, "Well, anyway, I'll give it to him tomorrow. I'll make one for Philyra over break, seeing as you've gone ahead and literally adopted her." During school, Merlin could only work on these things over the breaks. He was at school during the week, and his school scrambled the signals and whatnot of all the Terran-type devices. "Good night. Sleep tight, okay?" He leaned over and gave me a hug. I returned it.

I let him go and stood up, "Good night. See you in the morning, Mer." I left and headed towards my room, feeling exhausted.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'm alive! I think. I can't be to sure anymore because I don't think I know what sleep is. But moving on!

No chapter for Cursed this posting, but there is one for the next one! I'll keep this short because I really should get back to Elemental edits (Chapter 49 at the moment!). As I went and made edits to this chapter, I kept changing Elias to Elliot (his name in the official Elemental book) so I apologize. I tried to catch myself when I did it, but I may have missed on. I've been editing a lot of Elemental lately.

I got my hair cut last week. For a few years I've been mostly keeping it just above shoulder length (don't know why I fought for so many years trying to keep it long, it was a pain with how much hair I have!), but I made a spur of the moment decision and it's now up to my chin with tons of layering. It was a good choice. I'm loving this. It takes like five minutes to blow dry at night and next to nothing to style in the morning. It's so light and fluffy, too, without all the weight dragging it down! Sometimes impulse decisions aren't a good thing, but it certainly was in this case.

REVIEW REPLIES BECAUSE Y'ALL ROCK:

Valya 001: Well, I hope you keep reviewing because I love every single one. I hope your tests went well! I myself am more of a practical application kind of girl. Tests are dumb. No job is going to give me random pop quizzes. As for the unexpected ancestor, it isn't, in fact, Randy March. If you'll recall, he is the father of Selene's brothers, not Selene herself. Therefore, he's not blood related to Aurora. But that's all I'll say—I don't want to give too much away! As for Selene's hair, I almost agree. Her with long hair and her with short hair are almost like two separate characters in my mind. Which, in all actuality, they kind of are. Selene's a different person now than she was. There's no way she would have gone through everything and not come out changed. Also, while there aren't any phone conversations this chapter, there is one in an upcoming chapter. And I had tons of fun at the wedding, thanks!

Missmoppit: I'm glad you pointed the hair color out. The bronze is symbolic of Angel and how he's no longer something buried deep inside. He's scarily close to the surface for Selene now, and it's represented partially in the fact that her hair has bronze mixed in with the gold-blonde. As for updates, I post every two weeks. There's always a chapter for Halfling, but the side story chapters aren't every week since I post them with the corresponding chapter of Elemental/Halfling, as to avoid spoilers.

Tani Hunter: You didn't actually review anything, but you _favorited and followed EVERYTHING all at ONCE_. And you ROCK! Thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter 5—(64)

 _Previously:_

 _Erin swooped into the hall and dropped a notebook into my hand. A second later, Elias came running down the hall and caught sight of me. He skidded to a stop, and a girl crashed into him, causing them both to tumble to the ground._

" _Ow ow ow…" the girl whimpered._

 _Elias just looked up at me, wide-eyed, "K-klaus…"_

…. …. ….

"Well, hello, Elias." I said, feeling a tug at one corner of my mouth.

It was a few seconds before my brother unfroze, "Klaus!" He scrambled to his feet and rammed into me, giving me a tight hug.

Wow. He must have been really worried. He hasn't given me a hug in years.

I hug him back, and when we back up, I looked to the girl. "I assume you are Elias' buddy. What might your name be?"

She looked very much intimidated and I nearly laughed.

"K-Katalina Sommer, s-sir." The carbuncle perched on her shoulder—was that the headmaster's pink one?—made a happy sound and bounced up and down a few times.

"No need for the sir." I waved dismissively. "Now, do you have the key to my office with you, Elias?"

He nodded and started to dig in his bag. "Can't you just use your magic? The lock _is_ keyed to your magic, isn't it? Ah! Here it is." He pulled it out, handing it to me.

"My wand was turned to matchsticks. I'll be using an old one for a while." I said simply.

"W-what?! What happened?" His eyes widened with my words, and I sighed.

"I'll explain inside."

…. …. ….

Elias' face held no color, and Miss Katalina looked frightened.

"So," Elias said carefully. "Selene was kidnapped in an attempt to be used as a weapon, she's not entirely human, there's another world that was unknown until recently, and Selene ended up adopting a girl as her sister. Is that about it?" I could see how hard he was trying to act like this whole thing didn't freak him out.

I nodded, "Any questions, either of you?"

"W-well…" Katalina trailed off, but began again when I nodded at her. "What's going to happen now? You said she'll eventually come back to the academy, but what then?"

She kept glancing over at Elias, looking worried. She's clearly concerned for him, not herself. Interesting.

"She'll continue her schooling, just a little differently than before. Simple as that." I replied, turning to my brother. "Now, Elias, I believe you have your own tale to tell. What exactly has transpired since I left? The headmaster told me you'd be able to explain why Professor Merkulova is not longer a teacher here."

Katalina flinched and my brother took a deep breath. "It's not quite as outrageous as what you've told us, but I suppose it's not normal either. Professor Merkulova lured Katalina to the Tower of Sorrow."

I raised an eyebrow. "Can she hear the aria, then?"

Elias nodded. "I think she might be fae-gifted."

"How so?"

This time it was Katalina who answered. "W-well, si-Klaus. I can talk to animals, and whenever I use magic on them, it doesn't go wrong, even when it would in any other circumstance. As I told Elias yesterday, neither of my parents had magic, and from what I remember, I didn't have it either until a year or so before they…died."

My eyes widened. _Yet another orphan, it seems_. "My condolences."

She laughed awkwardly. "It's okay, it was a few years ago. And I've got Elias now."

I didn't miss the glance between her and my brother. It was the same look Selene and I gave each other. It seems Katalina is more than my brother's buddy. "Continue."

"Ah! Right. My parents were also both human, _that_ I know. They would have told me if magic was in the family, because they loved sharing family stories."

"Meaning, she can't be of fae blood. I think that a fairy gifted her with magic at some point, for some unknown reason. I don't know we'll ever really know why, though, seeing as most fae don't really like humans," Elias said.

"Maybe, maybe not. I do happy to know a fairy who is unusually curious about humans—Sienna, the one who'd been watching Selene for a couple months. But go on, she was lured to the tower and…" I trailed off, waiting for them to continue.

"Well, I was with her, because I was suspicious and refused to let her go on her own,"—I don't think Elias realized that he had taken her hand.—"but the professor tricked me and put a spell on me, saying it was a protection spell, when in reality, it sealed my magic. He tired to do it to her, too, but the carbuncle prevented it. We made it to the tower, and the floor in the middle was a large room containing a Chimera."

My eyes widened. Chimera's were an endangered dignified creature, incredibly rare. Bred thousands of years ago as weapons, they were still one of the most dangerous magical creatures. Second to only Basilisks—most think that dragons are the most dangerous, but they also think intelligently, more so than even humans at times, and don't bother unless bothered, meaning they're only dangerous when we do something stupid. Besides, as far as humans know, all dragons retreated into the faery realm long ago, when the Dragon of Time petrified itself. Chimeras are still found, as are basilisk.

Elias continued. "The professor used us as a distraction and bolted up the stairs, leaving us defenseless against it. It charged at me, but Katalina jumped in front of me, getting wounded."

How was she still alive? Chimeras were the most poisonous creatures known to man, and death occurred within a minute in most cases.

"I tried to heal her, but since my magic was sealed, there was nothing I could do…" I saw his hand tighten around hers. I knew exactly how he felt, being unable to help the one you love when they most need it. There is no feeling more terrifying. "But, somehow, she ended up healing herself, with the help of Bubbles." He gestured to the pink fluffball, who made a happy noise. That must be the carbuncle's name.

I snorted. "What a pair we make, brother."

He looked at me, the confusion clearly evident on his face, "Wha…?"

"We were unable to help the one we love most when they needed it the most, but then they go and help themselves because they see how much it hurts us not to be able to. We are brothers indeed." I paused. "Sorry. Continue."

I didn't miss the look Katalina gave me, like she was seeing me differently. I smiled. It's nice to know that some people who aren't as odd as Selene can notice I'm not just some scary monster.

"Bubbles managed to put the chimera to sleep, and we hurried up to the top and found the professor standing in front of the door to the mausoleum." Elias paused to take a breath. "He started babbling about some 'great power' behind the door, and then tried to make Katalina open it. He wanted to use the power to destroy the world and create a new one that he controlled. She refused and…"

"He conjured ropes of light to lift me into the air," Katalina cut in. "Elias tried to use some spells, but his magic was still sealed. So he stuffed his wand in his pocket and punched the professor in the face! _And_ managed to run and catch me!" She beamed at him, and his face turned bright while he avoided making eye contact, muttering something about a "stupid Authoress."

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from chuckling. Selene's going to _love_ these new developments. I can practically see her cooing over them for days. _Focus, Klaus, focus_.

"And after that?" I asked.

"The carbuncles began singing. Hundreds of them. And then the door to the chamber opened," she said. "The Dragon of Time was inside. Nothing else."

"Katalina was entranced by it. Something literally drew her towards it, but as soon as she was about to touch it, she was blown out a window by some magical wind," Elias said. His hand, which had never left Katalina's, tightened.

"Let me guess, you didn't think and lept out after her, and something eventually stopped you from falling and going splat?" I smirked—it was so obvious.

"C-carbuncles…" he mumbled. Ah. So that's it.

Katalina wasn't as flustered as Elias at the moment, even though her cheeks were tinged pink. "At the bottom we found Professor Schuyler and...ah…"

"The headmaster's alter ego," Elias said. "And we know about the Three Mages."

I nodded. As prefect, I had learned about all of that when I was first given the position, two years ago.

"The headmaster gave Katalina Bubbles, the pink carbuncle, because, well, he refused to leave Katalina. He also gifted her with Grim, one of the magical grimoires in the library." Elias said. He noticed my raised brow—it was a library book, after all. "Grim whined until he didn't have to go back to the library."

"Wait," I said. "Was it that heavily opinionated and prideful one Selene checked out a few months ago?"

He nodded. That explained it. I remembered that book. Selene got really irritated with how bossy it was, and returned it early because she decided she'd do better with just asking me. It was funny, really, because there are only a select few things that can really get on her nerves. She's normally pretty hard to annoy—heck, she's normally the one doing the annoying.

"What happened then?"

Elias and Katalina looked at each other for a few seconds. Before Katalina started giggling and Elias broke into a grin, barely holding back laughter.

"She flooded all the school grounds with carbuncles, using the summoning spell the headmaster taught her." My brother barely managed to stutter it out and not laugh at the same time. "We had to spend the next day cleaning them up with the help of the teachers."

I raised a brow and felt a smile tug on my own lips. "Selene will be sorry she missed that. She would've had a lot of fun with that."

After that, the three of us talked for a little more before the two of them left. Elias filled me in on the prefect duties. He'd done really well, and everything was how it should be. I was very proud of my younger brother. He was growing up. I'd missed a lot in these past few weeks, when it came to my brother. He'd gotten a buddy who balanced him perfectly, then became his first girlfriend—my little, awkward, blushing brother had a _girlfriend_ —and a girl he'd willingly, thoughtlessly, give his life for. He'd matured so much, all without me there to see it. As much as I was proud of him, I was a little sad I missed it. Is this how a parent feels when their kid grows up without them realizing it?

Elias' POV

"I'm actually really excited to meet Selene," Katalina said as we walked away from the Klaus' office. "I've heard so much about her. And your brother seemed nice, too. Not all _that_ scary."

I chuckled. "Selene'll have a field day, meeting you. I'm honestly surprised that he's so calm and relaxed after everything that happened. It can only mean one thing."

"What?" She scrunched up her nose in confusion. Cute…

I mentally shook my head. "He and Selene are most certainly a couple now. There's no other explanation. She's always referring to herself as my big sister, but I guess she really will be one day."

Katalina giggled. "And what fun that'll be."


	7. Chapter 6

Valya 001: I won't actually be posting the revised Elemental, because it's no longer a fanfiction at that point. I'm editing it into an original novel, and I'm actually done with my edits! My wonderful beta wil be getting through her edits in the next week, and then I'll be able to get it all into one, compiled document that I'll use for the submission. Maybe, one day, if my dreams become reality, it'll be an item you'd find in a bookstore (because hopefully those will be around for a long, long time)! I'm happy you did well on your exams, by the way! The phone conversation between Selene and Klaus isn't this chapter, alas, but I think this one was a nice chapter besides. The phone call might be next chapter, I think? I'm super happy you liked last chapter, and I hope this one doesn't disappoint. I'm glad you liked the chapter enders in Elemental, but I'm sorry to say I'm pretty sure that, for the most part, I'm done with those. I'll include one this chapter, though, just for you! Because you give me wonderful, long reviews that I love!

Update: I've added the ender! Sorry about that! I totally forgot to report this until just now too! Gah! I feel awful! So sorry! New chapter on Monday!

* * *

Chapter 6—(66)

When I woke the next morning—thankfully, it had been a dreamless night, due to a special tea from Felicia—it was just before the first rays of sun had broken the horizon. Philyra was still sleeping, so I let her sleep as I moved quietly around the room. I found an old pair of jeans, one of my favorites. There's something about slipping on a pair of jeans that has been worn to the perfect softness, even if you realize that they're almost too small.

Dang my being a girl with wide girl-hips that make me outgrow my favorite jeans. Dang you.

I really need to stop getting sidetracked.

 _Sweetie, you getting sidetracked is part of what makes you Selene._

 _Don't patronize me, Celeste. I get enough of that from my sisters._

Celeste just laughed, and I had the thought that it sounded a lot more ladylike than my own. Ah, who cares. I liked my laugh. It was fun.

 _Atta girl!_ Celeste encouraged.

 _Oh, hush up. I swear, you're just another big sister. I can still take you down in a fight_.

 _We are two sides of the_ same _person, it doesn't really work that way._

 _Then I'll make it work that way. I'm freakin' magical._

She laughed again and then was quiet as I crept out of the room, not shutting the door all the way. Padding down the stairs, I a pair of sneakers in hand. As much as I wanted to go and visit Jonny's grave today, I was going to make myself wait until tomorrow. Jonny loved Mondays, a fact we always teased him about. I thought it appropriate to visit him on his favorite day of the week.

Therefore, I was going to clean. Most of the family members wouldn't be here, instead they'll be in their own homes. Merlin was leaving to head back to school after breakfast, Eric usually spend Sundays with Felicia, and they were going to take Philyra and go shopping for a pet and a wand (or whatever other object would help Philyra focus her magical energy enough to properly use it) today. Philyra clearly liked the soft-spoken Felicia, and the two got along quite well.

Cynthia and her two munchkins were going to visit a friend of hers, who had a few children who were friends of Galvin and Elvy. So I'd be alone, which was perfect for cleaning.

Particularly if I was going to drain some of my built-up magical energy attempting wind-cleaning spells. Felica had advised me that it would be best if I didn't let it build inside me for too long, especially with the limited ways of releasing it in Terra. I have to say I agree. It was like a magical itch—if you didn't scratch it, it'd make you miserable as the itch spread around your entire person

…. …. ….

Before breakfast I went around the house, picking things up and putting them where they belonged. By the time I managed that, Cynthia had made breakfast and everyone was up. Sitting down, I enjoyed the meal with everyone, then gave out lots of hugs as people left. Merlin said to expect a call from Klaus that evening, and Cynthia proceeded to tease me about it. I stuck my tongue out at her and moved on.

Once everyone was gone, I plugged in—putting in earbuds and starting a playlist—then went around, carefully using wind magic, going room by room. In one room, I gathered up all dust and dirt, etc., into a pile. Then I use the little handheld vacuum to remove that pile. Empty the vacuum, move on to the next room. With this method, I was able to clean the house much faster than doing it by hand. At least, most of it. I had to go back with the steam mop on non-carpeted floors, and had to hand scrub a few other areas, but overall it was a lot faster than usual. It tired me out, but not as much as the toast did yesterday. I guess my wind magic was not so difficult to control as my fire. But the siphoning off of the excess energy created a good kind of relaxed.

After cleaning the first and second floors, as well as the basement, I decided to head to the attic. Not my half, with my room—I cleaned that yesterday before bed, and it never got all that messy anyway—but the other half, the half that's used for storage. It was dusty, and I wasn't going to wet-wash it, only dry-clean.

I opened the door exactly opposite of mine—they were both at the stop of the stairs, mine to the left, storage to the right—and entered into the north attic. Flipping a light switch, the bulbs flickered on, evading the room with a dim but steady yellow glow. I could tell that they were going to be needed to be changed soon, but that they'd last enough for today. The north attic didn't get as much light as the south attic did, but today was overcast so there wasn't much light to begin with. It was chilly up here, but I had foreseen that and grabbed not only a jacket and shoes, but a portable heater from the basement. I plugged it in and turned it on, aiding it's warming up with a thin thread of heat magic. Soon, the metal bars it contained were glowing and heat filtered off in waves.

I turned around, calling out a little wind, sending it around the room to collect dust. The dust up here was thick in most places, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been, probably because someone had cleaned a little when they went to go get the Christmas decorations. But I was still left with a large pile of dust to suck up with the vacuum. I had to empty it twice in order to finish sucking up the pile.

But when I was done, I looked around. A few family members had attempted to organize up here recently, just to have something to do, but the majority of it was still in disarray. There were really three layers to this attic. Holiday stuff, things that belonged to us that we had no place for, like childhood mementos, and then the things hidden in the back. The back was territory we rarely ventured into.

It was where we kept mom's things. There were also things that had belonged to my brothers' father, a man named Randy, but those didn't really hold much meaning to me, or some of the younger brothers, for that matter. Wade only had vague memories of his father, and Eric next to none.

But mom's things held meaning to us all. I missed her, even now. It's funny, how over time the memories seem to fade, the pain dulls, how it's almost not there, and then suddenly, something drags it right to the front of your mind...and the pain is still there—the hurt, the sadness, it's all still there. All time does is allow you to live on without it constantly at the forefront, time teaches you how to deal with it without falling apart every time.

One of those memories is yanked forward. The dream I had, back when I was still in my trial. The night after the seventh day. In that dream, I remember something at the end. Only vaguely, but definitely there. Randy had told me to do something, but I can't recall what. I don't even understand why I remembered it, other than the fact that the dream had come to mind.

I mostly remember it being a dream of my mother, where I talked to her and she held me like I was small again. I can't explain how much I want to be back in those arms, warm and comforting. No matter how much my other families members and my friends assure me things will be okay, nothing will ever have as much effect as when my mother was the one who did it. I can never convey how much sorrow I feel for those who don't have mothers like that, ones they can go to for anything, ones who make all of life's problems seem so silly and make everything okay again.

I scrubbed at the little bit of wet that had slipped from the corner of one eye. Now isn't the time for crying. I've got work that I mean to get done.

There are little trails and paths among all the boxes, and they get thinner the further back you go. By the time I had reached where mom's things were, I had to sort of scooch along sideways. There was a gap of about three feet at the back, between the wall and where the boxes ended.

In the east corner, there was a dark brown chair. One of the really comfy, overstuffed chairs. A little old fashioned, but sturdy. Mom's favorite. Before she died, it sat in the corner of what used to be her room, right next to the window. She would read there, be it rain or shine, legs curled beneath her and elbows propped on the arm rests. She loved books, more than I'd ever be able to. She read everything from novels, both Terran and Myulan, to non-fiction books about how things worked. She loved figuring out how things worked. Jonny used to joke about how Merlin got his tinkering skills from his father and curiosity from his mother. Mom was thrilled to no end when she figured out how something worked, and always had the same big smile Merlin always gets when he figures something out.

Dang nabbit. I'm going to have to go and locate a box of tissues if this keeps up.

Shaking my head to clear it, I started with the box nearest me, a bigger one labeled _Albums_. This must be where the older albums are kept, the ones my mother would put together by hand, gluing photos on the pages, with decorations and handwritten notes in between. There was one for each of us, I remember, until we were six. The rest were ones that combined the family members, up until her death.

As each person left the home, or got close to it, Jonny would come back and find this specific box. The person would get their baby book and a magically made replica of the joint ones. Jonny said, back when I was nine and Matthias, who was 21 and moving out, that everyone agree that it would be me who got the originals, since I had gotten the least time with mom and everyone knew it had hit me the hardest when we lost her. I was so grateful back then, still am, actually.

Jonny's baby book and copies will go to his children, who also lost him when they were young. They'll get to see what their daddy looked like when he was younger, some of the things he did. After mom died, Cynthia started keeping albums for those of us who were younger, but they were merely pictures slid into the plastic slots of store bought photo albums, with dates and the event written next to them. As much as I loved them, they were nowhere near as precious as the ones my mother had painstakingly crafted. I hadn't been able to bring myself to look at them in a long time. Mine were the only ones left in the box. Merlin had chosen to receive his last year. I suppose it's time for me to take a look and claim my own.

I will take them with me, not now, at this moment, but when I leave for the day.

I glanced at the labels of other boxes as I looked through the stacks. _Clothes_ , several of them said. Two of them were named _Fancy Things_ , meaning they held her nice dresses and shoes and other pretty trinkets. I would look through those at some point. There were several items I specifically remember from my childhood, and I think I'm at the point, emotionally, where I can bring myself to wear them. Even as the rough, boyish child I was I loved them. See, I can be girly.

I spent the next several hours going through the boxes, neatening many of them and picking a few things out to take with me, putting them in the once nearly empty _Albums_ box. I had reached one last box, smaller than the rest of them, but unlabeled. This confused me. All the boxes in the attic were properly labeled, because certain siblings of mine had made sure of that. This one, I hadn't seen before. Then again, I rarely come over to this side. But it was the last box, and clearly placed with mom's things. Might was well look in it. It wasn't terribly heavy, so I was curious as to what it contained.

But it was taped shut. I picked at the edge of it, carefully peeling it off and setting the now-useless packing tape to the side before pulling open the little flaps. I tapped the contents onto the floor in front of me, and three books fell to the floor with a quiet thump, along with a clear plastic box that looked like it contained a bunch of folded papers. The books all looked worn and not quite like actual books. I picked the closest one up and opened the cover.

 _Property of Aurora Twilight March_ was printed in Myulan.

It was a journal. I flipped quickly but carefully through the pages, which were written in my mother's elegant script. Her handwriting had always looked like calligraphy to me, something from an older time, one of elegance and beauty. Much prettier than my cursive scrawl. A quick check of the others revealed the same—only one of them, the most worn, read _Aurora Twilight_ with the last name blacked out. Was it her maiden name? Come to think of it, I didn't know her maiden name. She had never told me, and the few times I asked, out of sheer curiosity, she changed the subject. Being little, simple distractions always worked.

I knew the basics of her past, from what she had told me, but she never went into detail. She had eloped with the man she loved at nineteen, had her first child, Jonny, at twenty. That was about it. Other than her family didn't approve of her lover, which is why they eloped.

So immersed was I in my thoughts I didn't hear anything until the door was opened.

"Selene, are you up here? Dinner's about ready." It was Cynthia.

"Uh, yeah! I'm back here." I quickly slid the three journals and the plastic container beneath some of the clothes in the box. There was this feeling that I wanted to keep them to myself, if only for now. I wonder if any of my brothers knew about them. Most likely, but how many would have read them? Should I ask around? No, not yet. Maybe after I read them?

Cynthia appeared as I was folding the tabs of the _Albums_ box. "Hey, doing some searching?"

I nodded. "I felt I was finally ready to go through her things. It took a decade, but I did it. I don't know if it's because Jonny's gone, but I feel while I'd break down if I tried to go through his things, I can go through hers. It's like the new pain is helping me cope with the old, if that makes sense." I paused, looking away as my throat tightened. "I miss him, Cynthia. And I know it's not my fault, I do, but…I still feel like it is."

She sat down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I miss him, too, sweetheart. We all do. But we'll move on, because we have to. You know he wouldn't want us to dwell. Think of how sad he'd be if he knew how upset you were. He's probably running in circles over in the afterlife because his little sister is upset and the dang life barrier is preventing him from getting to her."

"He'd probably come and throw me over his shoulder and run around, or tickle me until I felt better." I sniffed, managing a smile.

But then my stomach rumbled. I looked up and met Cynthia's eyes as we both bit our lips.

Then started to laugh.

"Someone's hungry, clearly," she giggled.

"I _may_ or may not have forgotten to eat lunch amidst all the cleaning," I admitted sheepishly.

Cynthia gave me one of those oh-so-momish looks, the one with the raised brow and the slightly scolding/disapproving expression. "Selene, you can't be skipping meals. Even by accident! You need to be eating a lot more to make up for the weight you lost. We both know how hard it is for you to gain weight." Then she snickered and playfully nudged me before getting up. "You're getting too old for me to scold you like you're little."

"Naw, I'm still a kid at heart. I need to be scolded sometimes." I smiled as I got up and brushed myself off before picking up the box with a grunt. "I'll come down as soon as I get this in my room."

"Okay, then. See you down there." She gave me a kiss on the temple and made her way through the boxes. Once she was gone, I cheated and used a little bit of wind magic to float my box over the rest of them so I could go through them easier myself. After turning off the heater, which I had decided to leave up here, I picked the box back up and took it across the hall to my room, setting it on my desk. I took a breath and one last look at it before turning on my heel, off to dinner.

* * *

Aurora: What's up with Authoress? She's curled up in a Tamaki-style corner. It's depressive and a little scary.

Selene: She totally forgot to do this ender. She feels awful.

Aurora: Well, she's done it, so should she cheer up?

Authoress, revived: I'm so sorry Valya 001! It totally slipped my mind. I'm nearly done getting Elemental together. My beta only has fifteen chapters left to edit. But it'll be done by Friday. So I'll be able to start working on Halfling again!

Selene: Shouldn't you go work on it, then?

Authoress: Yes! I should be! But I'm typing this on my phone in AP Lit. I'll work on it next hour in psych. Again, I'm super sorry Valya 001!


	8. Chapter 7

HEY EVERYONE! So Elemental was edited and sent into the competition, and I'll get results for it in…February, I believe. But hey, as of last Friday I've been able to start working on Halfling again! I was super burnt out after finishing Elemental edits that I needed a break from this story. I worked on Harry Potter fanfiction for a bit, started a Percy Jackson one (I'm unfortunately not posting anything but the Spiral except the Spiral until it's done). But after having a conversation with my wonderful beta editor last Thursday night (she absolutely loves Klaus, and regularly calls him a "doll") about some of what I was thinking for Halfling, I got motivation to work on it again!

So I made a tumblr. People kept recommending it so I made an account. My url thingy is fonix-girl if you guys want to check it out. It's mostly Harry Potter and Writing oriented.

Unfortunately, no chapter of Cursed this week, but there will be one next posting! And review replies have now been moved to the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 7—(67)

Klaus' POV

I had managed to easily catch up with all the work I would've had to do if I'd been here. Elias had done a good job, keeping up with the work. I believe he'll make a good prefect himself, one day, if he decides to accept. He's got the grades and the firm belief in the rules, all he lacks is the necessary social competency, but he'll gain that as he gets older and works with people more. That buddy—and girlfriend, I mustn't forget—of his might be very helpful to him in that way. She seemed plenty sociable, and people who spend a great deal of time with each other tend to start sharing behaviors and habits. I would know.

It was Sunday. It felt like it was weeks ago I had seen Selene, not just two days ago. I guess that's what happens when you're away from people you love...although, it's been awhile since I've been home. I won't be able to go for Midwinter break, either. Spring break, at the earliest, but definitely for summer break.

I should probably write to mother soon, however. A nice, long letter. Elias used to write her every week up until this year, and he admitted that he made sure to write at least once a month. As much as he complained that mother doted upon him like a child, he loved her dearly, and I'm pretty sure he didn't dislike the doting as much as he claimed. He's always been close to her.

And to be honest, I envy him that. I've never been especially close to any of my family members, Elias aside. I was closer to him than the rest. As for father, I think no one was very close to him. He was a distant sort of man, not the most approachable. Cold, almost, to outsiders. He and mother are nothing alike. I used to question how they love each other when they're so different, but now I realize that it doesn't matter much. Take a look at Selene and I, we're so different yet we still care for each other.

It's a kind of wonderful, in my mind.

"Klaus?" Elias poked his head in through the partially open door.

I blinked, snapping out of my train of thought, and looked up, "Yes?"

"You've got a visitor. Headmaster asked me to bring him to you." Elias opened the door further to reveal someone completely unexpected.

"Hey." Merlin said, walking into my office. He glanced around, "Very neat workspace."

Elias nodded at me and walked away again.

I was confused, and suddenly a little worried. "Merlin, what are you doing here? Is Selene okay?"

He looked at me, a little startled, "Oh, oh, no, she's perfectly fine. I just came to give you something."

I raised an eyebrow, "Me?"

"Yup." He slid one arm out of his backpack and slung it forward to dig through it. He pulled out a little box and handed it to me, then went to zip it up and reposition it. "Go ahead, open it."

Inside was a little metallic rectangle. "It's a...cell phone, correct?" It was similar to Selene's without the case, only it was black instead of silver. It had a case, but it was clear, unlike Selene's, which was blue and bronze with some sort of bird on the back. I believe it was an eagle, or some other bird of prey. It had some English words beneath it, but I can't remember what they were. Something about wit and treasure? No matter.

"Yeah, since it looks like you and Selene isn't a thing that's going to end, I figured I might as well make you one that does all the fancy cross-dimension stuff." He said, "I also thought that you'd like a way that's a bit faster than letters to talk with her while she's back home. She was in cleaning mode today, so I don't doubt she'll eventually drive Cynthia nuts. She's only been back just over a day and I could start to see the beginning signs of stir-crazy. She's restless, but I think talking to you would calm her down a little. I'll show you how to work the basics, call and whatnot. She can show you the rest when she comes back." He chuckled, "It won't even be that long, by my reckoning. I'd bet a few coins it'll be during Christmas—sorry, it's Midwinter here—break. Are you heading home for it?"

I shook my head, "Not this year. There's too many things happening at the academy that the headmaster needs my help with." Like figuring out a better way to guard the path to the Tower of Sorrow. A student, the Reizen boy, had gotten caught in the Mists of Madness of little fault of his own, and it hadn't ended well. He was fine, now, but the headmaster still thought there had to be a better way to guard the East Forest, some sort of magic that would be able to tell the difference between people's intentions. The headmaster believed he'd be able to call in some favors with the faeries and get them to guard the forest in some way or another.

"Good." He paused, "Well, not-good in some ways, but good in the way that you'll likely be here when she comes back. Here, there's a way to put a password on the phone that keeps people from unlocking it, and you can also program it to use your fingerprints as a passcode, not to mention…"

…. …. ….

By the time Merlin left he'd already spent at least an hour instructing me on how the basic functions of the phone worked and had helped me to set it up. These devices were more complicated than they looked. Selene knew exactly how to navigate hers, and she always calls herself "technologically incompetent." I'm sure time will solve this, because, after all, I did not grow up using this advanced technology. Time seems to fix many things.

But I have to wonder how often it makes things worse.

…. …. ….

Later on, in the evening, I decided to give my new knowledge a test and call Selene. I opened the phone, using my fingerprint—which is a fascinating way to think of things, because no one has the exact same fingerprint, after all—and tapped my way into the contacts. Other than Selene, there were only a few, and all were Selene's family members, which makes sense, seeing as they're the only ones with the modified cell phones.

I told Merlin that, if he ever wanted to, he could probably make a lot of them and sell them in Myula. He'd have to be careful to figure out what laws over here might prevent that, but I think he'd be able to do it, someday. People would love to be able to communicate with such ease, and Merlin is smart enough to make it work.

I tapped Selene's contact and hit the button for a call. I put it up to my ear and heard the ringing sound. It rang twice, then clicked.

" _Hello?_ " It was Selene. There was this thrill of joy that shot through me at the sound of her voice, even if it did sound a little odd through the phone. I couldn't help the small smile that made it's way to my face.

"Hello."

" _Klaus? Is that you?_ " I could hear the excitement in her voice, " _So Merlin came by and gave you the phone?_ "

"It is. And he did. I decided to give calling you a try. This device is highly baffling."

" _It is, but you, smart as you are, won't have a problem with it for long. What have you been up to?_ "

"Catching up on prefect work, of course. There was less of it than I expected, however. Elias did a good job while I was away."

She laughed, " _Of course he did. He wouldn't risk your irritation upon returning if he slacked off. Besides, he's a perfectionist. He's not one to_ not _do something well._ "

"So how have you been keeping occupied? Merlin said he was seeing the beginnings of stir crazy."

Another laugh on her end, " _He's probably right. I cleaned the house today, and started working on parts of the attic. I managed to bring myself to look through my mother's things, when I hadn't touched them since her passing._ "

"So that's a good thing, then?" She had mentioned her mother now and again, but I had never heard her talk about her mother at length. I knew that she had passed away when Selene was seven, and knew that several of Selene's favorite sayings and phrases had been her mother's, but I didn't even know the name of the woman. "I know you still miss her."

" _Yeah, I do. But it's almost as if, since Jonny's death_ "—I didn't miss the stutter in her breath—" _is so recent, so fresh, it's almost as if it's easier to face the pain her death caused. It's like the pain has lessened enough to where I can face it instead of pushing it away, like I can handle it now. I also learned something about myself today._ "

"What is it?"

" _I'm the same size now that she was, which means I can wear her clothes. I pulled out several from the boxes. I'm probably going to take them back to the academy with me. I found several nice pieces, which I'll probably leave at home. I'm actually kind of excited that I can wear them. I found my favorite of her dressed, a really simple but pretty one. Dark blue, ankle length, with little stars embroidered on it. She used to wear it for things like New Years, and on her birthday. Even as the little tomboy I was growing up, I adored that dress. I'm going to try it on tomorrow. Ria said that we'll probably have to get Sarah to make a few alterations, but it might be awhile. Sarah had her baby Friday night, so she'll be busy for a while. But it's not like I'll need something that fancy anytime soon. But I'll take a picture when I try it on, to show you._ "

"Were clothes all you found?" I asked. I was happy she was talking. She sounded much better than when I had seen her, more like the Selene I had grown to know, if a little more calm and mellow.

" _No, actually. There's this really pretty hair comb with a lily made of tiny blue gemstones. I think they might be emeralds? I'm not sure, and it's not like I can use it with my new short haircut, but it's very pretty so I'm going to put it in my room. I also found this necklace I've never seen. It looks really old and the silver is a bit tarnished around the little moonstones, my mom's birthstone, but it's pretty. And I did pull a few things from the attic, things that didn't belong to her, that I probably should have taken out a while ago_." She went on to tell me about the scrapbooks her mother had made, and the photo albums Cynthia had put together. " _I think I'll take them with the academy. I don't know if I could look through them on my own, just yet. Would you mind doing it with me?_ "

"Of course," I replied. "It'd be interesting to see how my darling fireball was as a child. I suspect there was a lot more soot."

She snickered, " _Yup. Soot, ash, dirt, mud, grass stains. I wasn't the cleanest of children while at play. My mom used to call me her 'absolute messiest child'. I know Merlin probably has a lot of the family videos stored away somewhere. Maybe he can dig those out at some point—he comes back Saturday for his winter break, anyway. Oh, and Klaus?_ "

I raised an eyebrow—knowing very well she couldn't see it, but it was habitual—and said, "Yes?"

" _I did find a few more things while I was looking._ "

"What are they?"

" _Three of them are my mother's journals. The fourth was a little container of letters, addressed to 'Rora' and signed 'Lia', from what I could see when I glanced in it. I think they might have been sent to my mother from someone in Gedonelune, because they aren't written in English._ "

"Didn't you mention your mother originally came from Gedonelune? Could it have been an old friend she kept in touch with?" I asked.

" _Maybe. I don't know. My mother never really talked much about her life before she lived on Terra. I mean, I know the basics, but not the full story. She eloped to Terra with the father of my brothers back when she was...I believe it was nineteen? I know she had Jonny at twenty, for sure. But other than that, I have no idea about her life before she left. I'm sorting through the letters, putting them in order, as they're dated and all, and all of them were before I was born, but after she left. It looks like there's a couple per year from about 1986 AD—which is about 1486 PD—to, from the newest letter I've found, the year before my birth. That's almost around fourteen-fifteen years of correspondence. Wait a second…_ " She went silent for a moment, before muttering, " _Holy crap…_ "

"Selene? What happened?"

" _This one...this one isn't from 'Lia'—Klaus, it's from Conrad Schuyler. Why would a letter from Professor Schuyler be in here? Here, let me read it._ " She cleared her throat. "' _Aurora, I am sending you this to inform you that your sister'—Sister? Klaus, this 'Lia' is my mother's sister!—'did not survive giving birth to her child._ " Selene's voice cut off for a moment before she continued, " _She entrusted him to me, and I will make sure to keep him well hidden and well protected. I know you may want to lay claim to the child, but she told me I was not to pass him off to anyone else and take care of him myself, and not even for you will I disobey her wishes. I cannot express how sorry I am about Aulelia, and she was very dear to the both of us. I know I will miss her dreadfully. This will likely be the last you'll hear of me, for I must hide the child—a boy—before your father finds out he was not killed, as was ordered. Again, I am so, so sorry. Best Wishes, Conrad Schuyler.'_ "

Selene's voice had faltered several times as she was reading, and I could hear the tears in her voice as she finished it. I wanted nothing more than to be where she was, able to lend her comfort. But that wasn't possible at the moment. I just sat there silently, sensing she didn't want me mentioning it. I heard a few sniffles, and a couple moments later, she spoke again.

" _I think I'm going to read the letters. The letters, and the journals. In order. But the letters are organized, and I'm going to put them all away for now._ " She sounded more like she was speaking to herself than to me. " _Did I tell you? I'm visiting Jonny's grave tomorrow. I would've done it today, but Jonny loved Mondays, and so I thought it'd be better to visit on Monday's. He said Monday's were his favorite because they deserve love, too, especially when so many people dislike them._ " I could head the wavering in her voice as she laughed, slightly, softly.

"That's as good of a reason as any, I suppose." I said. "Are you going with someone? Merlin said that your sensitivity to the cold has increased dramatically."

" _No, it's something I need to do on my own. But I'm a little more in control of my magic now than I was a few days ago. I just needed some rest. Also, I've got a bunch of cold-weather gear that's been enchanted to keep out cold, which should prevent any sudden flares of intense heat from me. I hope. But the graves aren't far—we've got a family graveyard about a block from the house, with a nice trail leading to it. There's only four graves there, though. My brother's father, my mother, Jonny, and Orion._ "

"Orion?"

" _Yeah. He should be my older brother, right between Matthias and Matthew, age-wise. But he only lived for a few hours after being born. That's why they adopted Matthew, less than a year after, when he was a baby. My mother and her husband thought that if their son didn't have a chance at a good life, they'd take in another child and give them that chance._ " Selene's voice was soft, sounding almost maternal and soothing. " _That's how we ended up with their names being so similar. They didn't want to change the name Matthew's biological mother gave him. She was a young woman, an orphan, whose husband was killed in by raiders not long after they wed. She died in childbirth, and Matthew was adopted by our family._ "

I wasn't even sure how to respond to that. Her family kept getting more complicated by the moment. It was almost hard to believe it was all real—it was like something straight out of a novel.

" _I can tell I've stunned you into silence._ " She laughed, a breathy little laugh, " _Sorry, not sorry. We're all perfectly fine about it, because Matthew himself has accepted it. You know all the stories of how parents don't tell their child about something, because they're worried the child will hate them, or hate itself, or not understand, things like that?_ "

"Yes, I do."

" _Well, my mother believed in quite the opposite. She believed that children were quite capable of understanding things, more so than many adults. She also believed that it was wrong to hide things like that from a child, so her philosophy was to answer and question a child asked, no matter how usual it was, to the best of her ability. She always said it was better for the child to learn things from their parents than to figure it out on their own._ "

"She sounds very wise, and that makes a good deal of sense." It seemed Selene's unusually intuitive and insightful comments on things were a learned behaviour.

" _She was. She always said she wanted to do better than her parents did. That was really the only time she ever mentioned them, though._ " She paused, and I faintly heard a voice on the other end. " _Sorry, I guess it's time for me to turn into the night, healer's orders. I'll talk to you again soon, promise. Goodnight, Klaus._ "

"Goodnight, Selene. Make sure to sleep well enough to properly function."

" _I'll do my best. Bye._ "

"Good bye." The call ended and I took the phone away from my ear, turning it off and setting it on the nightstand. It was probably time for me to sleep, as well.

* * *

Valya 001: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! We _finally_ got to the phone call between Klaus and Selene! Also, I'll be sure to let everyone here know if Elemental ever becomes a published novel. Thanks for all of your support! And I'll give you a hint of what's to come: the whole thing with Aurora's journal is going to be something that causes Selene to work a lot with Luca. Hint hint! I'm really glad you liked the ender (super sorry, again, for forgetting it, and thank you for being so understanding!) and Selene's interactions with Celeste.

Missmoppit: You're right about Aurora's name on one of those accounts. I won't say which one, but if you're up to date on Warrior, that might help you in figuring it out. :) And "Fonix" is kind of pronounced like "Fawn-ix." Hope that helps!


	9. Chapter 8

Merry Christmas everyone! Even if you don't celebrate it, I hope you have a wonderful day! Either way, here's a present for you! And I know I promised a Christmas special, but…life…homework by the ton…I'm so sorry…

Cursed chapter this posting. I don't think we get another chapter of that until a few more chapters from this, but there's one today!

Uh…enjoy the chapter! It's a bit shorter than normal, but I found it incredibly sweet tinged with sad. And there's a reference to Elemental, that is also simultaneously foreshadowing.

* * *

Chapter 8—(68)

Selene's POV

I woke up fairly early—meaning, close a normal time for me—a little before sunrise, at six. Philyra was still sleeping when I crawled out of bed, Regis, Philyra's pet, jumping up and curling himself into a ball in the warm spot I left.

I suppose I should explain Regis. He's a magical creature. They're from an island country in Myula, and they're rare. Think of it as a two-tailed cat with possible extra magical powers. I know next to nothing besides that, so it's something I'll probably look up when I'm back at the academy.

Back to the topic at hand, Philyra needed peaceful sleep far more than I did, and I had a feeling that the tea Felicia was having her drink before bed each night was really helping. She was even putting on some weight, and it had only been a few days. My sister's were all determined to fix her stick/skeleton-like status. They had taken on the job of mothering her with gusto. It was also helping her become more comfortable around people. My family had that effect. It was hard not to get used to normal people after dealing with us.

All joking aside, I was thrilled at how well she was doing.

When she'd come back from the shopping trip with Felicia and Eric, she'd been shaken. She'd told me in whispers about what she'd learned. She was, as it happened, a halfling. Half Siren, to be precise. It made sense, with her voice being her magic. But the news that her mother hadn't been human scared her, and it was obvious. She clung to the magic tool she'd gotten, one that was supposed to help her learn to control her magic. It was an amulet of lapis lazuli embedded in a metal called palladium. Pretty, and hopefully helpful. When we got back to the academy, I'm sure there was someone who could teach her how to control her magic.

I'd love to do it myself, but frankly, I was having a hard time with my own magic.

After making sure to put on the chain with Aless' key on it, I put on the clothes I had set out the previous night and loaded all my snow gear into one arm, grabbed my boots with the other hand, and carefully (but not so gracefully) made my way downstairs. No one else in the house (which was actually pretty empty, as most were in their own homes, leaving Cynthia, her sons, Philyra, Eric, Felicia) was up yet, so, after dumping my stuff near the front door, I turned on the kitchen light and fixed myself breakfast—a big bowl of oatmeal heavily doctored with heavy whipping cream and homemade red raspberry jam, a large cup of my favorite blend of hot coco, and a banana.

I was just putting my dishes in the dishwasher as Cynthia came down the stairs, fully dressed. That's right. She had work.

"Good morning," she said. "You're up early."

"Naw, this is normal. I actually feel well rested for once." I smiled at her.

"I guess talking to Klaus really helped, then? I only met him once, briefly, but he seemed like a good man. Especially after what he did for you." Cynthia said, looking through the fridge.

"He is. He really is," I replied. "Cynthia, I'm going to visit it today. Johnny's grave."

She paused before pulling back from the fridge with a sad smile on her face, "Alone?"

"Alone. I need to do this by myself," I said firmly. "I need to face this, like I did with mom's things yesterday. I realized that if I don't it'll only make me miserable in the long run. I avoided facing mom's death for so long. I visited the grave and everything, but I didn't really face it. I just need to go and do it, even if I have to force myself. If I go by what Inan said, I've got some rough times ahead. I don't need this to be one more thing I struggle with. I'm ready, I think, to put some of my ghosts where they belong: peacefully in the past."

Cynthia came over and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tight. I returned it. "I'm so proud of you, Selene. We all are. I know your mother would be. No, she most definitely _is_. She's watching over you. You're so strong, and you've grown up so well."

"Even if I run around the house wearing a cape, shouting like a dork while eating some sort of messy food?" I looked up to her with wide eyes.

It was a serious question. I literally did that in the week before I left for the academy. In my defense, I was being chased by three munchkins.

"You can be silly even when you're grown up, as long as you're serious when it matters." She smiled, and the grin I was withholding broke free.

"Yes, ma'am!"

She let me go and nudged me with her elbow before going back to the fridge, "Now get going, silly girl, because you can't skip lunch today or Felicia will throw a fit."

I didn't fake the little shudder. "The quietest people are the scariest people when they're mad. I'll be back by lunch. For sure."

…. …. ….

It was a good deal below freezing when I left, just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. I could tell by how my breath was practically white smoke. But I hadn't started to feel it yet due to the spells on all my winter gear. I was practically saturated with magic that wasn't mine. But it was working. For how long I could only guess.

I walked the path to the graveyard, looking at the snow covered terrain. A gust of wind at the treetop level caused some snow to be knocked to the ground. I couldn't wait until I was back around trees that had leaves. I don't like how skeletal trees look without leaves. I like evergreens well enough, too, but they weren't the same with their needles. Some people think the sound of ocean waves was soothing, but I loved the sound of wind among the leaves. That was a sound that could lull me to sleep.

Both Celeste and Angel (who, according to Celeste, was in some sort of hibernation-coma thing due to the weather) were silent as I made my way down the trail. When I reached the large, well-maintained clearing that was the family graveyard, I noticed how the snow covered everything. That wouldn't do.

I grabbed a hold of a couple threads of magic, and concentrated as I wove them around the clearing, melting the snow and then drying the wet. Keeping it from just bursting out and burning the place to cinders took all of my focus. If someone had distracted me, it would've ended badly.

There, towards the back, in a neat row, were for small headstones. I walked to them, slowly. I stood in front of the second one from the left. It was Orion's stone. He was situated between his father and his mother, protected, in a way.

Then it hit me.

Orion.

Ry.

He was the boy from that dream I had about my mother, all that time ago, during my trial. The one who resembled mama.

I smiled, feeling my eyes water a little. I sniffed, sitting down in front of it. "I guess I'll start with you then, Ry. I haven't really talked to you before, and I'm sorry about that. You look so much like mom. It's weird, you know. I'm so used to being the only one that remotely looks like her, and the only thing that matches is my hair and eyes. The rest of it is from somewhere else. But it's nice to know one of us actually looks like her. She always used to sigh about how we all looked like our fathers'. I anticipate the day we'll get to talk more. You seemed pretty cool, and I most certainly missed out on having you as a big brother."

I looked over at the headstone of Randy March, to address it next. "I've never really talked to you either, besides in that dream. I do remember the mission you gave me, and I'm just waiting for the time when I'll need to fulfil it. I'll have you know that Merlin is doing well, and I wish you could meet him. He's a little odd sometimes, but he's a genius, and geniuses tend to be a bit odd. You'd be proud of the rest of your sons, too. They're all grown up, many of them with families. You've got seven grandchildren now. Six nephews and a new little niece." I went on to tell him a little bit about each of my nephews and my niece. "I mean, I've only seen a picture of lil' Calina, but I'm planning on visiting Matthew and Sarah later this week. Speaking of Matthew, I want to thank you for being so willing to accept him as your own. I doubt he'd be anywhere near who he is without you. He still speaks highly of you, all the time."

Next was mama. I only ever called her mama when I was talking to her. I refered to her as "mom" to other people. "Hi mama. It's been a couple of months since the dream. And you're right. It did all work out in the end. Sure, it took me getting kidnapped and such to realize it, but I love him. Just as much as you, or any of my family. He is family. I think he will one day legally be my family. You know I never planned on looking for a relationship until much later on, but, again, you were right. Sometimes it does just fit, just work. It did for you, it has for me. At least, I hope it will. But I've got hope for it. That's what matters, I think. But other than that, I'm wishing you could tell me of my father. He's alive. I don't know if you knew that, when I was little, or you would of told me. You always looked so sad when I asked what he was like, though. I don't even know if you knew he was an elemental. But I don't think that matters. I wonder if I'll ever be able to meet him some day. Maybe, maybe not. There are honestly more important things for me to worry about. I love you, mama. I'll try and come back to visit at some point."

I stood up, brushing the little bits of yellow-green grass off. I inched over to the right, and sat in front of the brown square of earth, where no grass had yet been able to grow. The new grave of Johnathan James March. I could only sit there silently, staring at the words " _Beloved husband, father, and the big brother to all who needed one_."

My breathing was shallow, because I couldn't bring myself to breath deeper. "Hey, Johnny."

I listened to the silence, like I expected to hear something.

"I miss you." I whispered. "So, so much. I miss my big brother. No, you were my father. You raised me like I was your daughter, taught me so much, listened to me talk, gave me the 'parent talks' most parents give their teenagers." I smiled, watery and small, as a single tear slipped down my face. "I found out that my biological father is actually alive. He's just not allowed to leave Elementum. I suppose that I should explain everything."

So I talked. And talked. And talked. I talked until my voice was nothing but a whisper left and every swallow met a dry throat. I talked until there was nothing more I could say. My last words came out in a rasp.

"But at the end of it all, Johnny, you're the one who raised me and I'll never be able to thank you enough. So I'll do what I think you'd tell me to. I promise that any kids I might have I'll raise just as well as you did me. Pinky promise." It was at least half an hour that I sat there in silence before I stood up. I was stiff from sitting for so long, and had to stretch a bit, allowing the pins and needles that signaled bloodflow to being pricking. I could feel that the spells on my clothing were wearing thin. It was time for me to leave.

 _I promise I'll visit again. Goodbye, Johnny. I love you._

* * *

Valya 001: I'm really glad you liked the phone conversation, and Klaus' reaction to the devices. The phone case on Selene's phone is actually a Ravenclaw-themed case (Ravenclaw from Harry Potter), which is the Hogwarts house I decided Selene would be a part of. And Selene's mother is the twin sister of the current king of Gedonelune, which I've named Wilikin. And yeah, Selene and Luca are cousins. It'll be interesting when I get to writing the part where Warrior starts up again (which is soon, I think, in my writing, if not posting). I honestly wish I could post every week, but we'd quickly run out of pre-written chapters and the posting schedule would become irregular. Super sorry!

Missmoppit: I'm super happy you liked the phone call, and I'm sure you'll like Warrior. It's one I've had a lot of fun writing.


	10. Chapter 9

Yo! Hope everyone's been good since the last posting! My life has certainly been interesting. I met a new friend through a random number text (something that keeps seeming to happen to me). Only this one was different than in times past. The first text I got explained that the person had found a phone and was wondering if I knew who's, because apparently the phone, when found, only had one, unnamed contact—my number. Which is strange enough on it's own, but then, as the person who'd found the phone and I started talking, apparently the phone didn't have a lock (who, in this day and age, doesn't have a password?) _and_ , as I looked up, the area code is from Los Angeles, California. H, as I'm going to call the person who'd found the phone, found it on the sidewalk, alone, as she was walking to work. In _Rhode Island_. Across the country, quite literally, from LA. So it's pretty weird, but she puts in in the lost and found for the time the store is open, and then takes it when it closes so we can talk. She's super nice, and a Hufflepuff to boot—never met a Hufflepuff I didn't like!

But yeah, I've made friends who go to school in NYC, who live in Florida, and now one in Rhode Island, from random/wrong number texts. I must write a book about all my encounters one day.

Random, unrelated maybe-fun fact: Yesterday, I discovered that, on an empty stomach, I am capable of eating exactly 27 bananas. My tummy hurt a little but it was worth it.

Also, short chapter. I know. I'm sorry. But if I dragged it out any more that would've done more harm than good. Next chapter will be normal. Promise.

* * *

Chapter 9—(69)

By the time I made it home, lunch was over, and the kids were out of school. Glavin and Elvy both got up from where they were sitting and watching the TV and ran over to me, almost knocking me over as they wrapped their arms around my legs or waist.

"Aunt Lena, where'd you go?" Elvy asked.

"I went to go visit your dad. I had to talk to him for a bit."

"Oh, okay." Elvy nodded, looking very solemn for a six year old. "Was it important grown-up stuff?"

"I guess it was." I smiled at him, ruffling his hair, "But the important grown up stuff is done for a while, I hope.

Galvin peered up into my face. "Did you eat lunch? Aunt Felicia said to make sure you did. She said you're mal-maln-malnurn...underfed, and needed to eat lots of food."

I laughed. "You are definitely the man of the house now, aren't you?"

He let go, puffing out his chest and lowering his voice (not really but he tried), "I _am_ the man of the house!"

I ruffled his hair. "You sure are."

I picked Elvy up, since he was just going to cling to me anyway, and perched him on my hip as I walked towards the kitchen, Galvin following. "Now, what should I eat, Elvy?"

"Uh...a sandwich!"

"What kind?"

"Um...ham and cheese!"

"Yes, please!" I laughed, heading to the fridge.

…. …. ….

Later I sat on the couch with my nephews as we watched a cartoon they were into. I felt lighthearted enough that I was cheering the heroes and booing the villains along with the munchkins. The show was called _Miraculous_ , or something like that, and wasn't half bad. Definitely better than most children's shows these days. Of course, it's not as good as _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ , but then again, nothing really is.

Eventually Philyra—who, when I had checked on her earlier, had been dead asleep with her new familiar, a Nekomata named Regis, curled up with her—stumbled into the room.

"Hey Lyra. Sleep well?" I asked.

She nodded, rubbing her eyes. Her two-tailed cat wove his way around her ankles as she walked over. It was surprising how she wasn't tripping over him.

"Good." I said. "Are you up to some working? I'd love a little help as I continue cleaning out the attic."

She nodded again.

"Great. Sorry, boys, I've got to go get some food in Aunt Lyra and then we've got to get some work done."

"Can we help?" Galvin asked.

I put a finger on my chin, like I was pretending to think. "Hmm...I don't know…"

"Pleeeeease?" Elvy begged.

"Alright...I guess we could use a little help." I smiled and Elvy giggled as I began tickling him.

…. …. ….

By the time we came down for dinner, we were dusty—well, all except Regis, who vanished before we went up. I know I cleaned the bulk of the dust up a different day, but that was just on the surface, not accounting for the dust inside the boxes. But I had to say, some real progress had been made, and I was sure I'd be able to finish up reorganizing the attic by tomorrow.

Dinner itself was simple, as Cynthia just whipped something up when she had gotten home from work. But it was fun. A little calmer than the meals were most of the family was over. It had a sense of calm and peace that was honestly the most soothing thing. I missed meals like this. They were more common when I was at the academy, sitting with a few friends, whether we were out by the lake or somewhere else.

Cynthia actually breached the topic of the academy during dinner. "So, when do you plan on going back?"

I looked up from my spaghetti. "Pardon?"

"To the academy."

"Oh." I took a sip of water. "That."

"Yes, that. But when? You clearly miss it."

It's almost unnerving how perceptive mothers can be, have I ever mentioned that?

"I don't know," I admitted. "I mean, winter break starts this weekend, and I really don't want to go back this week. It would be so much work, because everyone would want to know where I've been, and I don't know if I can take that sort of...excitement, yet. In a few weeks, maybe, but not now. I'm most definitely staying until at least after Christmas. Klaus recommended I go back soon after that so I can catch up on school during the remainder of the break. But I don't know."

She nodded, "I can see where you're coming from. And Klaus does have a point. Besides, you're already going mad sitting around here. By the end of the week you'll have run out of places to clean and reorganize." She gave me a pointed look and I smiled sheepishly back.

"Yeah. Probably." I sighed dramatically before continuing, "One would think the lady of the house would be pleased that I am cleaning the house more thoroughly than it's been in years, but no, she wishes to be rid of me!" I pretend cry into the shoulder of a giggling Elvy.

"Yes, well, the lady of the house thinks you need to get over it." Cynthia retorted.

We all laughed. Even Philyra was smiling that shy little smile of hers.

I was happy, for the moment. No, not happy, per say, but content. And feeling content is a million times more satisfying than feeling just happy.

* * *

Valya 001: Yeah. Last chapter was sad. But, I feel, that sadness was tinged with relief and hope. And Selene, with her constant curiosity and tendency to get distracted by what interests her rather that what probably should be done, is a total Ravenclaw. But I'd actually put Celeste in Slytherin, because she's more likely to think things through and be rational and all that. Angel, however, is Gryffindor, because, as a generally, they are known for their hot tempers. As for Wilikin, I'm not sure how exactly that happened. I think it was because I was debating between Wilhelm and some other name I can't remember. It turned out well, though, I think. And I pinky promise that I'll do my best to keep on my every-two-weeks posting schedule! So thank you again for the reviews you leave, they make me so happy!


	11. Chapter 10

Hi.

So I've got exams starting Wednesday so I'm kind of dead because AP Stats is hard. (Thank goodness it's my first exam and after that I'm in a different class next semester!) But I hope those of you who have exams around this time feel cheered up by this decently fluffy chapter. Skies know it made me smile a bit while editing it.

* * *

Chapter 10—(70)

Klaus' POV

"Give mother a kiss for me, Elias." I told my brother as I gave him a hug, "And tell her, again, that I'm sorry I wasn't able to come home for the holidays."

He nodded, "Sure thing, Klaus. Tell Selene I said 'Happy Midwinter,' and that I hope to see her soon."

"I will."

We then parted ways, Elias to catch his next train towards home, and I to the transfer station to go over into Terra. It was Friday, and classes had ended early so students could begin traveling home for the winter break.

I walked down the street, which didn't even have a hint of snow. Of course, it rarely got cold enough for snow to fall, much less stick, down in the southern part of Gedonelune. Further north, closer to the mountains, is where you'd find it. But not this close to the southern border. It was barely cold enough for a medium jacket. However, weather mages predicted that it would get snow even here, in the capital, before the week was out, but that it shouldn't last much past Midwinter, but there would be a cold front lasting a few weeks.

Entering the transfer station, I headed to the front desk and talked to the man sitting there. He directed me to the room that had been set up for me. Messaging ahead had its uses.

…. …. ….

I found myself once again walking down the long, snowy driveway to Selene's family home. It looked mostly the same, but I could no longer tell where the crash had been due to new snowfalls. I only had a bag with me, which, other than a few changes of clothes, only contained a few things in it. Including Selene's birthday present and Midwinter gift. I was only here for a few days, until the day after Midwinter. Or Crissmist. Whatever the heck they called it here in Terra.

Tomorrow was Selene's birthday, a fact that I had been unaware of until two days ago, when Merlin called me up to invite me to the surprise party they were throwing for her. Merlin hadn't been surprised when he learned of my not knowing that little detail, the date of her birth. He explained that she had never put much into it, seeing as it was only three days before Midwinter, and that they usually just gave her presents on Midwinter. I was also informed that she probably didn't even remember her upcoming birthday this year, what with everything that had gone down.

I couldn't exactly blame her for not caring too much about her birthday. After all, the traditional charity ball my family has hosted annually for five decades now just happened to be the evening of my birthday. Meaning that I had the exact same extravagant event doubling as my "birthday event" for the nineteen birthdays I've had. In all honesty, I was thinking of ways, once again, of how I might be able to get out of it. It never really worked due to the fact that my grandfather was iron-fisted about the attendance of my brothers and I (despite the fact that Elias always managed to escape after introductions). But it was always worth a try. Perhaps I could use an excuse of being in a different world and go with Selene to be with her family. Doubt it would work, but I might as well attempt it.

I saw the house come into view and picked up my pace a little bit. Despite how much of a cool demeanor I wanted to portray, I found myself excited at being able to see Selene again. It had barely been a week, but I had found myself wanting to see her for the entirety of it. And I finally could.

Going up the door, I knocked on it. Soon, I heard a muffled "I got it!" as footsteps approached it. The door opened to reveal a short woman with pale green eyes and light blonde hair. "Oh, you _must_ be Klaus! I'm Marie, one of Selene's sisters. Come in, come in!"

I let myself be pulled out of the cold and into the overly-warm house. Of course, they were probably keeping it this way for Selene. Merlin mentioned that she'd been having a lot more trouble maintaining her body temperature, and that if it got too cold her body would rapidly heat up. None of them were sure how good it was for that to be happening, so they probably kept it a little more warm inside than they otherwise would have.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Marie." I said.

The woman beamed. "So polite! You can hang your coat on any of the hooks on the wall, if you can find an empty one, and Selene is up in her room. Philyra is in the living room playing a game with some of the kids." She turned around. "Alric! Can you come here?"

I unbuttoned my coat and carefully hung it on a hook, glad there was an empty one among the insane mounds of coats and snow gear hung and piled near the front door. A young boy whom I hadn't seen before, with hazel eyes and the brown hair that seemed so commonplace in this family, ran up to Marie. I assumed it was her son.

"Would you mind showing Klaus here up to Aunt Lele's room?" Marie asked him.

He nodded and looked at me shyly, beckoning me to follow him with his hand. I thanked Marie and went after the quiet boy. As I followed him past a room filled with people—Selene's family members—and into a hallway, I noticed an odd shape manifesting in the boy's arms, fading in and out of view.

"A wing rabbit?" I asked as we started up a flight of stairs.

The boy looked back. "Uh-huh. Her name is Sakura. Aunt Lele got her for me when I had to be in bed sick for a long time." Ah, so the boy speaks. He clearly adores his pet.

"You take very good care of her. Her fur looks like and clean and her ears stick up. The ears of a wing rabbit don't stick up unless they're very healthy."

"Really?" He said, his eyes widening slightly.

"Really." I smiled a bit. I've never been a big fan of kids, seeing as the young cousins I had tended to be very high-energy and lots of trouble, but this one, Alric, seemed to be a calmer child. "And she clearly very much likes you. Wing rabbits are shy, and so they don't even approach many people, much less let themselves be carried around."

His cheeks reddened and he fidgeted, petting Sakura. He stopped and pointed up the stairs in front of us. "Her room is up the stairs, the door at the left."

"Thank you very much," I said. Alric ran back to where the family seemed to be mostly congregated and I began walking up the stairs. They were quite steep and led up to what seemed to be the top of the house, perhaps an attic. There were two doors at the top, directly across from one another, and, like instructed, I knocked on the one to the left.

"Coming! Though who is it? Really next to no one in this family actually knocks, they usually just come right...in…" Selene, who had opened the door to see me, trailed off of what she was saying.

"Well, not knocking doesn't seem very polite a thing to do." And so my mouth randomly blurts things out again. Wonderful. At least it isn't something that could be taken as an insult this time.

She whispered my name, seeming not to quite believe it for a moment. But then she grinned and leaped forward, wrapping her arms around my neck. "You're here!"

"I am." I replied, smiling as I hugged her back. I hadn't realized just how much I'd missed her until just now. I tightened my arms slightly, savoring the feeling of being near her.

"But why?"

"Figured that since my family usually has a Midwinter party that is deadly dull, I might as well come see how my girlfriend's family spent theirs, seeing as everything involving you ends up being incredibly interesting." It felt wonderful to be able to hold her. I hadn't really been able to do it last time I saw her, other than when we both fell asleep in Aless' castle, after…let's just say I'm thankful she can't see my face right now. It's quite an embarrassing shade of red at the moment, now. Not as bad as Elias gets, but bad enough for me. Why did the two of us have to inherit our mother's incredibly fair skin?

"I'd kiss you if I weren't sure that it would last long enough for a little too come running up telling us it's dinner time." She pulled back, grinning. "We have to keep their innocence, don't we?"

I had to laugh at that. She was clearly in a very good mood—I hadn't seen her this upbeat since before the whole kidnapping thing last book. It was nice to see her so happy.

"Sadly." I said, feigning immense disappointment.

She snickered, pulling back. "Why don't you come in my room? I can feel the cold leaking in from the north attic." She slid her hand into mine and led me only light on was a little lamp by a bed, perched on a nightstand. The door was in the middle of the wall, directly across from a set of glass doors that led onto a little balcony. It was hard to see much else, as the sun had already set and light was quickly fading.

She flipped a switch and the room lit up from lights attached high on the wall behind us. While my family's main house had the new installation of electric lighting, I knew that very few, and only very wealthy, families had this sort of thing. And it was run on separate little generators, unlike the large power plants in Terra Selene had told me about months ago. Electricity was commonplace in Terra, and it was things like this that reinforced something Selene had told me once—Terra's lack of magic had spurred incredible non-magical technological advancements, the like of which was almost unreal to someone who had been born and raised in Myula.

Her room was surprisingly big, a king sized bed pushed into a corner, with a dresser and a desk, from what I could see in the shadows, nearby. There was plenty of open space, floor-wise, but the ceiling sloped at an angle, meaning it was, in fact, the attic, or, rather, part of it. There wasn't a closet, as I now could see, but a bar attached diagonally in a corner, next to the dresser, held plenty of items of clothing on hangers. Two large suitcases were at the end of the bed, one of them open and half-filled with clothes.

"I'm surprised. It's very clean," I teased. "You always seems to be in such a mess." I was teasing, of course, because I knew firsthand how neat she tended to me.

"Mental mess and physical mess are two very different things, my dear." She retorted, poking the side of my head.

But it wasn't the sudden electric lights, the lack of mess, or the furniture that interested me—the walls, including the ceiling, were covered in seemingly random paintings. Even the floor, though they were more faded, was colorful with images of animals and swirls and other assorted things.

"I didn't know you painted." I commented.

She smiled, but there was something faintly sad in her eyes. "I don't. I'm a crap artist, you know that from my magic circle attempts. Before it was my bedroom, this was my mother's workroom. She loved painting all over the walls and sketching her way through notebooks. Said it made her feel close to a certain person she loved but couldn't see again in this life. About a year after she passed I decided I didn't want to share a room with Mer anymore, because I was tired of being crowded in with his tinkering. As you may know, I prefer more open spaces as opposed to cramped chaos. I ended up getting to have this as my new room."

Ah. So that was it. "She was talented. They're very pretty pictures."

"Yeah, they are." She led me over and sat on her bed, patting the space next to her. I sat and she spoke again, "I'd offer you a chair but, other than the fact that I'm usually the only one in here, I'm waiting for Mer to move out so I can steal the incredibly comfortable sofa from his room. I mean, it's wasted in there, always covered in inventing crap."

I had to chuckle at that.

We started talking, and it felt so easy, so…comfortable. We sat there on her bed and caught each other up. I told her about all the things she needed to catch up on at the academy—"Blech. Just how many tests have I missed? And then there's the aptitude test, to boot!" she kept whining—and she told me about what she was reading in her mother's journals and letters.

"I've been reading the letters along with the dates they match with in the journal." she said, pulling the journals and a stack of paper, the letters, from a drawer in her nightstand. "I've got a cousin out there somewhere, I hope, who might not even know they have a family!" She was excited, speaking quickly. I was glad she was speaking in Myulan instead of Terran. "I'm also learning so many things about my mother, too. But, I almost feel like I'm...missing something. A key detail that could connect a lot of the things she talks about. My mother, and her sister's letters, keep mentioning things in a way that almost seems like they were code words for something else...and there's a person, their brother, who they call Wil. I feel like it's sort for something, same with Lia, since Lia calls my mother 'Rora' when her full name is Aurora. They're all sibling nicknames." She was making this face of extreme concentration, one that was really cute, if I was being honest. It's far better than her irritated face, though that one does have its charms…

Shut up, head. Shut up. Not the time.

"You said your mother left Myula...when?" I asked her.

"1982," she paused. "1482. It would be 1482 in Post Dimensiva. It would've been 1982 here, though. Its 2017 here, which means it's… 1517 in Myula. Uh…mental math…mmm…about 35 years, I think? You might want to check my math."

I had gotten the number a while before she ended up figuring it out. "Yes, it would have been about 35 years."

35 years…something sounded familiar about that number. 35 years, Aurora, leaving in secret…disappeared…Vanished. Could it be?

"From what I've read, the first few letters were Lia begging for my mom to return, that they would find some way out of her having to marry someone they call 'Berdolt'. Lia said Wil was going frantic trying to find her. In my mom's journal entries of the same time, she was often writing about Randy, the man she eloped with, the father of my brothers. She really loved him, Klaus. She mentioned how she gave up a life of money—from what I can tell, she was some sort of noblewoman—and comfort and ease, for him. But she also talked about Berdolt, saying she would 'never marry such a man as he' and she was 'never leaving Terra'. Eventually her sister stopped begging for her to come home, and the letters become more friendly. I've read up until a year or before my birth, right before she was pregnant with Mer, from what I can tell. So, as the years went on, Lia started talking more about other things, clearly responding to things my mother said about my brothers growing up. She mentions Wil often, giving my mom updates on how he's been. It sounds miserable, and Lia asked my mom so many times to contact him and tell him she's okay. But from what my mom wrote in her journal, she was convinced Wil would take her back to Terra if she ever sent anything to him. There was a stack of letters at the bottom of the box I found addressed to Wil, all dated. There are exactly 6 of them, and I think she only wrote maybe one a year. They're all in envelopes and sealed with wax and everything."

She trailed off, looking dazed.

It was curious, how all these dates seemed to line up with something I'd learned about at least once a year in school. And the names seemed familiar, and maybe they were part of this thought of mine. But I'll keep it to myself for now. It can wait until Selene catches up with her schoolwork and it isn't the holidays.

"Do you think she ever intended to send them?" I asked instead of what I should have probably asked.

Selene shrugged. "I don't know. The most recent one—because they all have dates written on the outside—was written when I was six, shortly before my mother fell ill."

* * *

Valya 001: Incidentally, I'd skipped breakfast that morning, and I got a tummy ache afterwards. It was worth it though. I won the dare (my friend had wanted to see who could eat more, so they bought like fifty, and they had to bow out at 20), so there's that. I'm glad you liked last chapter! I hope this one, with the reunion of the dynamic couple, was up to standard. And for the tempers, I've got several Gryffindor friends who have tempers, and more that have very little of a temper. But when they get mad, they're more likely to blindly throw a few punches or yell a bit. As opposed to a typical Slytherin's anger, where they like revenge served cold and anonymously, Gryffindor's are usually more up front with it. It's just a general thing, not always applicable to specific individuals.

Missmoppit: I'm glad you liked it! Don't worry, Selene is going back in a couple chapters. Hope you liked the Selene-Klaus reunion!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11—(71)

Selene's POV

"Ill?" Klaus asked. That's right. I never did tell him how I lost my mother. It was something I tended to avoid talking or even thinking about.

"Yeah. It was an illness that killed her. Doctors over here said it was an odd form of something; but I think it was, especially now, grief. Or something caused or triggered by it." I took a deep breath to try and keep my composure.

"Grief?"

"Reading her journal entries, she seemed so happy." I bit my lip and took another breath before continuing. "I mean, when I was little she'd often be smiling and laughing, but it never reached her eyes that much. She always seemed like a part of her was…missing, or something. She would have these spells where for weeks she'd rarely leave her bed. When she was like that, it was always Jonny who stepped up and took care of us. Making sure we kept clean and did our lessons, and made us food and stuff.

"Then, there'd be a month or so where mom was able to get up and work, and she finally, according to my older brothers, started painting again when I three. She hadn't painted in years, but then she started and it became her favorite thing. Painting, taking pictures, making art. In her best moments, I remember her dressing up and taking us to the movies, or making us elaborate dinners. Sometimes she'd turn on a radio and we'd all have a little dance party. She'd teach us magic tricks, both real and fake ones. But those numb spells, as I turned five and six, kept getting longer. Weeks turned into months.

"Being so little, I didn't question it. I didn't know any different. Jonny never stopped me from sneaking into her bed at night. I hated when mama was sick. She always looked so far away, and I could understand it. I was so little, after all. I loved her to the ends of the stars, and my brothers were all wonderful and made my childhood so incredibly happy. My mother, when she was able to get out of bed, was wonderful. But, especially towards the end, she seemed to be slipping away.

"And now I think it's because she lost Randy. She loved him so much, and it shows in her journals. She didn't keep a journal from what I can remember, though my older brothers always said she wrote regularly until Randy died. He died before Merlin was born. From what my brothers have said, before she even knew she was pregnant. Car accident. Almost like…" My voice faltered.

"Jonny." he finished.

I nodded. "Only it was an actual accident. Huge pile up on a big, heavily trafficked road. Winter time, black ice, that sort of thing, from what I've heard. Jonny was only thirteen, Eric just under two. My mother never talked about it, so I really only heard about it from the few older brothers who really remembered. Jonny...he was able to make his peace with not only losing his father, but mama, too...so much faster than I could, than I can. He had a special kind of strength, Jonny did…"

I felt Klaus' arm slip around my shoulder, and I gratefully leaned into him. We just sat there in silence for a few minutes before I spoke up again. "I think I'll send the letters. Once we get back into Myula. My mother wrote in her journal of a spell she used to send letters to a person. She had to slip into Myula to do it. Randy apparently had magic that made making a transfer between here and there easier, and he would help her send letters to 'Lia' in Myula every month or so."

Klaus' POV

"What's the spell?" I asked.

" _Mitte hoc verbum ad quem scriptum est enim,_ " she said. "I looked it up using one of Jonny's old textbooks with a spell word dictionary, and from what I can tell, it roughly translates to 'Send this message to whom it is written for.' or something like that. It's a bit wordy but I assume it'll work. Not that I could test it, with how out of whack my magic has been."

I stiffened. That spell...Randy…this didn't make sense!

Randy and I—well, the two of us and _the murderer_ —had come up with that back when we were thirteen because of our impatience with the slowness of the post when we were seperated for summer vacation. How could Selene's mother know it? I suppose that it wasn't too difficult of a spell to come up with, but the chances of it being _that_ exact—my friends, or the two that had _been_ my friends, had to tweak it to that specific wording in order to get the best results—and completely uncorrelated were very, very slim. And by the sounds of it, Selene's mother had been using it for years, decades, before any of us were born—then there's the fact that Merlin looks unnervingly like my Randy, and that his father shared the name of my friend.

"Selene, does Merlin look like his father?" I asked, hoping she couldn't feel that my pulse had picked up.

"So I've been told. Jonny always used to say that Merlin was practically a mini version of his dad, and as Mer got older he apparently looked like a dead ringer, pardon the pun, of his dad. Which is ironic since he's the one who never even got to see his dad." She said. She was going into over-detail, which usually was a signal she was unsure of what to actually say next, and so she would keep talking about the same thing until someone changed the subject.

But her words made me tense, and this she noticed.

"You okay, darling?"

The term of affection pulled me out of my thoughts and I relaxed a bit. "Just fine. I got caught up thinking about things and making them overcomplicated. They're not all that important, to be honest."

"If you say so." She wiggled a bit, pressing closer to me. She was warm, even more so than she normally was. Some might find it uncomfortably warm, but I didn't mind. Her hand moved up and pulled on a chain I hadn't previously noticed around her neck, pulling something out from where it had been tucked into her shirt—it was Aless' key.

"I've taken to wearing it around." she said, running her thumb around the edges of the key. It neatly fit in her palm. "I can still feel magic residue coming from it. It's harder to sense in Terra, but that's probably just generally the magic being harder hear thing. It makes a good reminder." She shuddered. "Think of how awful it would be to be trapped inside of something like that, particularly since she was half wind, and wind does the worst with cramped spaces. I know that there's earth to temper it, but still. It must have been miserable. And I don't even know what the animal was. Or what either of their names were. It makes me sad, to think of what Aless did. As much of a pain angel will probably be, I could never do this to him or Celeste. It's unfair, no, it's downright cruel. I don't blame Aless, because I doubt she knew what she was doing, but I know I couldn't ever do it. Never, never, never."

I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "We've got time to figure all that out, how Celeste and Angel will adjust once you get back to the academy. You can start catching up, too. One step at a time, with plenty of people to help you along the way."

"Yeah, that makes it all sound a little more doable," she agreed. "Thanks for reminding me that I don't have to do it alone. That's something I needed to hear."

The door suddenly opened and a head popped in. "Dinnertime!" It was her brother, Wade. He gave us a sly look, "Been having fun? You know doors aren't supposed to be closed unless you're married, Selene. Also, Merlin's home!"

I didn't even feel her move, but barely a second later a pillow flew and hit Wade in the face, making him yelp and jerk back. Judging by the draft I'd felt, Selene hadn't moved, just used her magic to send it flying.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! You and Galena do far more behind closed doors and you know it!" Selene retorted. "Speaking of Galena, get married already! You've already been engaged three years!"

"Yeah, but we're grown ups, little sister." Wade said, his voice fading out as he ran back down the stairs.

"Well the big bad grown up is going to wake up with something squishy under his pillow," she muttered mutinously before looking up at me. "Sorry about him. And I'll apologize in advance for anything the others might say. They're going to love teasing me about you, particularly as everyone is grouped up for dinner tonight. It's payback for the years of me doing it to all of them, so just ignore it.."

She slipped out from under my arm, muttering "Skies above I hope they behave…please, let them behave." She got off the bed, and I immediately missed her warmth. But she held out her hand and I took it, getting up myself. "Come on, let's get you to your first mega meal, courtesy of my family."

Selene's POV

Dinner wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. As it turned out, the only one who really made teasing comments was Wade, but the man also had no filter and loved being annoying. I love Wade, I do, but he's a pain half the time. You'd think he'd grow up by now, being 24 with a steady girlfriend (who's really been his _fiancee_ for years) and a professional job, but nope. If anything it makes him worse. Maybe when, if, he has kids? We can hope.

Klaus handled everyone in a masterful way. He clearly knew how to handle large groups of people. While he was tense at first (who wouldn't be? My family is chaotic!) he gradually loosened up. He even made a few jokes, which made me feel incredibly proud. Most of the time back at school he was all professional, especially with other people, but it made me really happy to see that he could feel comfortable enough to relax around my family.

He did especially well when my brothers put him though something that could be compared to an interogation. They questioned him about his position at school, his future plans, his opinion about various Myulan politics (they lost me there, politics have always seemed needlessly compicated and confusing to me), and even some questions about how he managed to find me after I'd been taken. He sounded confident and sure of all his answers, wording everything in an elegant way I wish I could do under pressure like that. I tend to blurt stuff out randomly when pressured.

All that aside, I got to meet my new little niece, Calina, who came to the main house for the first time. She was so small and precious and beautiful, but strong and healthy. All my nephews had been, too, but it was a little different with the baby girl. I was so happy to be able to hold her in my arms, particularly since Sarah and Matthew were planning on leaving after tomorrow to go spend a few weeks with Sarah's family.

After dinner, everyone went to their assorted rooms. _Everyone_ was sharing a room. There's no possible way someone would be lucky enough to get a room to themselves. Cynthia, and Galena; Merlin and Klaus; Eric and Wade; Inan, Ria, Daren; Matthew, Sarah, Calina; Matthias, Marie, Maverick; Matthias, Elvy, Galvin; and Philyra, Felicia, and I. We somehow all fit into the house, but lots of beds had two people in them. I don't think, after a few more children, fitting will be possible, frankly. Unless we add on to the house, but I doubt we will. We love it just the way it is. This is our family house, and it will remain as is. Our mother and Randy literally had it built the way they wanted it to be, so no way in heck are we changing it like that, not enough space be darned.

Klaus' POV

I haven't had to share a room with anyone, excepting Elias, since I was fifteen. Merlin's room wasn't particularly large, either. It was, demensions wise, smaller than Selene's, and it felt even smaller since every available surface save the beds was covered in various papers, wires, and gadgets. It was clearly the room of an inventor, and it made me feel slightly nostalgic, because that's what Randy's room had always looked like, just with less Terran technology and more plantlife. However, the feeling quickly turned sour when I remembered Randy's old roommate.

"Sorry about the clutter," Merlin said, casually kicking a few things under his bed. His bed had clearly been moved over to accommodate the cot that had been set up next to it. "You'll be able to move to a less crowded room after tomorrow night because Matthew and Sarah are leaving with Calina on Sunday to visit her relatives."

"It's no problem, none at all." I assured him. "It's less crowded than when I have to sleep at my office at the school."

He looked over at me as he plopped down in his bed, eyebrow raised in a way that screamed "Selene." They both made the exact same questioning expression. "Why would you have to do that?"

I sat down on the cot. "A few times a year the academy has events that require me, as prefect, to work more than I do normally, so oftentimes I'll just set up a cot and catch a few hours of sleep instead of going back to my dorm every night."

"Doesn't that make things like showering regularly harder?"

I shook my head, "Prefect bathrooms are a lot closer to my office than they are to the dorms. They're not huge but they're a lot nicer than the dorm's. Particularly when you're the only prefect."

"You are the only prefect, aren't you? Why?" Merlin was sorting through a stack of papers he'd pulled out of his bag. I assume it was either his homework or his current project.

"There can be up to four prefects, two girls and two boys, but the number of prefects varies each year on the size of the student population and the competency of the prefects in office. Due to a combination of less students than in years past and my work ethic, I've been the only prefect for about three years now. I've been prefect for a total of four—there was a girl named Orleana who was a prefect my first year, but she also graduated that year."

"Huh. That sounds like a lot of work for just one person," he said. "I get swamped between my normal school work and my personal projects. Of course, it's a lot more difficult for me to complete school assignments for subjects where I lack interest." He laughed, holding up a sheet and waving it. "Like this transfiguration homework that I really don't want to do and have been putting off since I've been home."

"Transfiguration? Are the classes at your school divided up by method?" I asked, "Ours are grouped by subject, so we get various kinds of magic in one class. Like the classes for Defense can include everything from element spells to charms or potions."

He nodded. "Ours are grouped by type of spell rather than subject. Transfig, Chemi Potions, Charms, things like that. Reseth School of Magecraft is huge, and so the classes are built to accommodate a lot of students. Gedonelune Royal Academy of Magic is more like a specialty school, which is easier for it to have those sorts of classes than it would be for Reseth, since it's so much smaller. Plus, your school, from what I've heard, even has special classes for non-standard magic, something Reseth doesn't have. Like that one class, Vir Ingenii or something. Plus, for the general student body, classes start at about fourteen-fifteen and go to about twenty, where Reseth's classes start at twelve and end at eighteen, which is why, despite our age gap, we both graduate this year."

"T's Vir Ingeniosus," I corrected. "But you seem to know quite a bit about our school. Did Selene tell you?"

Shaking his head, he said, "Not most of it. It was one of the schools I researched back when I was younger. I chose Reseth because it had more classes dealing with technology, which is what I've always been interested in. It's the perfect school for Selene, though. She wouldn't do very well with a school like mine."

"I'd agree. Particularly now that we know more about her non-human heritage. If any school could help her learn about them, it would be the academy. I haven't told her yet, but she's to be switched into Vir Ingeniosus next semester for her more practical magic classes." I sighed, "I'm not sure how she'll react to me telling her, so I think I'm going to leave that mess for the headmaster to explain. Or, at least, wait until we're on our way there."

"Good plan. She seems to be quite happy with her current classes, so I've no doubt she'll pout like made upon hearing. Either that or be completely indifferent, or perhaps even excited to meet new people. You can rarely tell with her.." He laughed, stuffing about half the papers back into his bag.


	13. Chapter 12

I know, I know. Super short chapter. Sorry. Didn't want to drag it out too long. We get some new faces (if you haven't read Vanished, they're new). It's got some development for the afterlife that will pertain to later in Halfling. We'll be seeing more of Ry and Di. I like these two, they're fun to write. They'll be important. Remember them.

* * *

Chapter 12—(72)

Orion's POV

"Ry, I'm bored."

"Di, I can't really help with that. We've been over this." I sighed, giving my best friend a blank look.

"What's Selene up to? I can't tell when she's in Terra." Di pouted, giving me puppy eyes.

She looked remarkably similar to my mother, which would make sense seeing as she's my aunt. But Di looks more like mom than her twin sister, my Aunt Lia.

Di was like me. Died as an infant, though she lived a month more than I. She was the one to greet me when I came, seeing as the rest of our immediate family was still alive. We spent several years together before anyone else came, and we both had a similar personality, which meant we'd become quiet good friends. Best friends, to be honest.

I closed my eyes and focused, honing in on my little sister. "It seems like Klaus came for her birthday. Currently, they're in her room talking. Cuddling, too, it seems." I only added the last part for Di's benefit.

"Oo, really? I've been shipping them since the beginning, I'm so glad they're finally a couple. It's so cute!" Diana was grinning as she swung up onto the tree branch. "It was awful not being able to see what happened when they went into Elementum. You are so lucky you can monitor two worlds, not just one!"

Since I was born in Terra, and my parents were both born in Myula, I was able to monitor people I was related to in both worlds, as well as those close to them. But when Selene was taken into Elementum, I lost all information on her until she made it back to Myula.

I knew Jonny's "accident" was no accident from the moment it occured. I watched the water elemental cause the car to crash. Jonny and I were in-person acquainted about ten minutes later. He was surprised to see me, but was happy. I like Jonny, he's a really great man, and it's a pity he went when he did. My nephews didn't deserve to lose their father, and my siblings didn't deserve to lose him either. Especially Selene. She may act like she's doing just fine, but I can tell she's going to start spiraling down a harder path in the near future.

"I'm worried about her."

Di looked up. "Honestly, I could say the same. She's better after she visited the graves, but she's still going to struggle quite a bit, the poor dear. Rora and Lia are antsy because Selene discovered Rora's journals and Lia's letters to her."

I chuckled, "Yeah, their jig is going to be found out. They're so worried about the living's reactions."

"That hilarious coming from you, Ry." Di teased.

"Yeah, well, you know we're different. Us youngs get to have more contact with the living, unlike the olds. Perks of not getting a life of our own."

"So, do you think she'll go to the Tower of Sorrow, like Luca tried to? I think she'd have more luck, I'm pretty sure Elemental magic is resistant to the magic protecting it, and stars know she'll handle the chimera better."

"I'm not sure, Di." Her name wasn't even Diana, to be honest. It was Selene. Selene Celeste Gedonelune. But I once began calling her Diana, and it stuck. We were Diana and Orion. I would have called her Artemis, but it doesn't shorten well. Besides, renaming her Diana kept away confusion of which Selene we were talking about, my sister or my aunt. And Di didn't mind having the name of an awesome aromantic, asexual goddess who went around hunting monsters and being boss.

I layed down and looked up at my friend, who was still sitting in the tree. She looked over and sprinkled some leaves down. I close my eyes and exhaled, causing the ones that had fluttered to my face to fly off. The day was slow. For us youngs, we don't get to have as much freedom in the afterlife. There was less we were able to do. In exchange, we get a lot more leeway with contacting the living. This will be the case until everyone who was alive—and related to us—when we died passes on themselves. So it can take a long, long time. Di only has a few more people, maybe only a handful of years more, before she gets to join the olders. I've likely got decades left.

It's going to be dull, not getting to spend as much time with Diana. But at least I'll be able to amuse myself with monitoring people like Selene. There was always something happening around her.

And things are about to get very interesting as she and other piece together histories and how they affect the present and future.

* * *

Valya 001: OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO REPLY TO YOU LAST CHAPTER I'M SO SO SORRY!

For Chapter 11: Yup, my exams are long over, thankfully. I did very well in all of them. Somehow scraped a B+ on the exam, bringing my semester grade up to a solid B! I'm in Intro to Culinary now, and it's a lot of fun. I've already got to do several cooking labs! And I'm glad you like Klaus' narration so much. I enjoy writing it! And about the charity ball, he's not getting out of it this year! It'll be important, in fact. Selene will be there, too! She and Sir Walter Goldstein do _not_ get along, I'll tell you that now! And Selene's room...gosh I love it. I'm hopeful that one day, if I get the Elemental Spiral published, that it will be made in to a TV series (not a movie, it would ruin it), and Selene's room will have to be amazing. I can picture it and it makes me so excited. And your thought about why the names sounded familiar to Klaus are pretty correct! Selene, who isn't familiar with more recent Gedonelunan history (as her class focuses on less recent events), doesn't see anything odd about the letters other than the expected oddness. And, for me, the difference between Slytherin and Gryffindor anger is this: When a Gryffindor gets made, their anger burns hot—when a Slytherin gets mad, their anger is icy cold.

For Chapter 12: Ah, yes, Serge Durandal and Randy March. I'll reveal this: there is time magic involved, but it won't be a plot element for a while. Other things, more correct things, to be taken care of first before we delve into that mess! They might come into play the next school year for Selene. And to answer your hope, there's quite a bit more of the POV switching between the Silver couple in this book. (also I've started calling them the Silver couple/duo because in my edited version of the story, Klaus' last name is Silber, which is a German name meaning "silver", and Selene's got silver eyes, so...the Silver couple). As for the actual game...I haven't touched it in over a year and my data was lost when I switched phones in January. But my username was Selen(a/e) Fonix. Can't recall if it was Selene or Selena. I loved the first handful of routes, but then they started seeming too similar the more they made, and life got to busy for me to spend time on it. But fear not, the Elemental Spiral will be completed! It just won't contain much cannon stuff past the third trilogy (and not much from that trilogy to begin with, at least not until maybe Aurora's story).


	14. Chapter 13

Yo yo yo y'all! So I'm sort of brain dead after last week, where it was layout week among many other things that decided to be scheduled the same week. BUT I have, ironically, gotten a lot of personal writing done the past two weeks. Not for Halfling and Cursed, but for Warrior! I've almost got it caught up to where we are in Halfling (seriously, I've written like six chapters in the past two weeks it's been great), meaning I'll soon be back to working on Halfling and Cursed again. I will admit I am struggling a lot with Cursed, it's very different than my usual writing. Not only is it in third person, it focuses on two characters who don't talk much, and since most of my character development comes through in dialogue, it's been a struggle. I've had to talk to a lot of quiet friends of mine for help. But I will prevail! Eventually. With a bit of help. …*cough* A LOT of help.

Well, enjoy Selene's B-day! And foreshadowing! And the beginning of the trip back to the…! I'll stop talking, let you enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 13—(73)

Selene's POV

I woke the next morning when five little boys ran into my room yelling.

"Wake up Aunt Selene!"

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"It's your birthday!"

"You got borned seven plus ten years ago!"

"Yeah!"

Once I sat up, they proceeded to sing "Happy Birthday" as I laughed. When they finished, I crawled out of bed—leaving a curled up Philyra, whose hands were around her ears, under the comforter—and gave them each a big hug and a kiss on the head (which the older ones proceeded to immediately wipe off). They ran off giggling and I shut the door behind them, Regis slipping in as I did so. Funny. I don't recall him being let out last night.

"Well, hello Mister Regis. Just how did you get out? Did someone open up the door?" I said, going over to my drawers.

' _No.'_

I froze. "Philyra did you say something?"

"Mmm?" Philyra made a little groaning noise as she sat up.

"I could've sworn I heard someone say 'no'?" I turned around. Regis was sitting up, licking his paw. "Why do I have a feeling it's you who spoke?"

' _Because it was.'_

I sighed. "Philyra, you just had to get a talking, sassy, magical cat, didn't you?"

"He was lonely. And most people can't hear him." Philyra replied softly, crawling out of bed.

' _Only those with fae blood. Or elemental, since you're a strange halfling._ ' Regis said. ' _Now, someone hurry up and find me food. I couldn't find any mice when I went hunting. It's too cold in this world! When are we going back to Myula?_ '

I just stared at the cat, warning him to quit the whining.

 _Celeste, did you know he could talk?_

' _No, I didn't. I only have blood knowledge of elementals, not other creatures. I only know as much as you when it comes to the magic cat. I don't think he can hear me, though,_ ' she said.

' _I'm not a cat! I'm a Nekomata, and we are a nobel species! Don't disrespect me!_ '

' _I stand corrected, it seems. Kitty can hear me._ "

' _Hey!_ '

Shaking my head, I turned back around and opened the drawers, pulling out a pair of jeans. "Celeste, don't taunt it. Regis, don't argue with Celeste. She might be calmer than Angel but she can still singe your fur, or worse, if she so desired."

' _Philyra, she's being so rude to me! Make her stop!_ '

"Regis, you should know this now. No one can make Selene do anything."

I snickered as the cat seemed to pout, grumbling, ' _So mean, every one of you!_ '

I'd forgotten my birthday. It was last Wednesday, but I didn't even realize it. So when I came downstairs for breakfast, carrying a half-asleep Philyra piggyback, I was entirely startled when everyone shouted "SURPRISE!" I nearly dropped Philyra, but managed to recover before that happened.

My entire family was there. Even Wade and Galena—they arrived a few minutes before my nephews woke me up. It was, as I hadn't realized, already eleven by the time I had showered and gotten Philyra awake. We had a family celebratory lunch with all of my favorite foods, including, but not limited to, various Italian dishes, casseroles, and desserts—no seafood, though, since it made me sick to my stomach. There were also a lot of thanksgiving favorites of mine that I didn't get to eat this year. Thanksgiving is a strictly Terran holiday, as it happened.

"There's a similar holiday in Aprea," Klaus said. He'd tried a lot of new foods today, and it was interesting to see how he reacted to them. "There's huge feasts on February 28th, in celebration of the Vanished Princesses. It's a much younger holiday than your Thanksgiving, only about seventeen years old, and it's for very different reasons."

I paused. "February 28th?"

"That's our mother's birthday," Matthew said.

That was exactly my thought.

"I've heard of that holiday. They briefly discussed it in my world history class last year at Reseth, when we were on our Aprean unit. The Vanished Princesses were the current king's younger sisters, right? They both disappeared without a trace, about fifteen years apart, right? No one knows what happened to them. And when Prince Wilikin became king, he established a holiday in their memory."

Klaus nodded. "My mother knew them. She was between them in age. They were friendly, but my mother didn't know either of them incredibly well, from what she's told my brothers and I."

Gears were turning in my head. So many snippets of ideas. What I'd just learned rang a few bells. Only problem was, I couldn't tell which bells they were. It was incredibly frustrating.

Klaus stayed with us through Christmas. He'd gotten a few presents from my family, all of them last-minute except for mine. He'd brought me his Midwinter gift, so we exchanged ours in private.

As it happened, we'd both gotten each other passive-aggressive book choices. It was pretty funny, honestly. He'd gotten me a book on ice magic, and I'd gotten him a Terran fantasy novel. Initially, when I got it, I thought he didn't know English. It was the "get him a book he can't read" kind of idea. It backfired a bit, but it would still be funny to see his reaction upon reading it—while it was a good novel, it portrayed magic in a way that was wildly inaccurate.

He told me that he'd been offered a teaching position at the academy, and would be able to start right after he graduated. I was extremely proud of him, and happy for him. When I brought up the concern of the whole student-teacher relationship thing—because that was a problem in various fiction stories—he said that he's already talked to the headmaster about it.

Since he would be teaching the younger students (meaning, not me), in addition to the fact that we would have, at that point, been a couple for over six months prior to his start of teaching, the headmaster didn't see a problem with it. Which was a relief. And odd. The headmaster was a strange man, and I always felt like he knew a lot more than he let on.

I introduced him to movies that evening, before we left the next morning. We watched a couple of my favorite Christmas movies, and it was really nice to be able to just curl up and relax with him.

I had a feeling we wouldn't get to have many instances like this.

Klaus' POV

It was odd. Here we were, back in Myula, at an Aprean transfer center in the Capital. We were buying train tickets so we could travel to Stargate. It was the day after Midwinter, and there were few people about this early in the morning. There was light snowfall, and there were a few inches on the ground. Compared to the foot Selene's home in Michigan, it was hardly anything.

Selene still shivered in her coat, though.

I hurried her and Philyra—making sure the girl had hold of her two-tailed cat—onto the heated train, and Selene visibly relaxed. The cold affected her so severely it was astounding. And worrisome. It was a blessing that the academy was in a more southern part of the country, and that the fae court there tended to prefer warmer weather.

Speaking of the fae, I wondered if we'd get the chance to see Sienna again. She'd slipped away soon after we left Aless' castle, and I hadn't seen her since. Her, nor Blayze.

"Selene, have you tried calling Blayze since we left the castle?" I asked her once we were situated in our own compartment.

She paused before answering. "No, I haven't actually. I hope he's okay. Sienna, too. Maybe once we're all settled in at the academy, we can see if they're all good."

"Yes, and after that, we can work on getting you caught up with your schoolwork. Before I left, I went around to your remaining teachers and gathering the work you missed. You've either been exempted from the semester exams, or will be given a grade based on how well you complete the missed work. Since you didn't take the normal quarter exams, this wasn't a big deal, fortunately." She nodded acceptingly as I continued. "You'll also have to take the Aptitude Tests. They were last week, on Thursday and Friday,after students finished with their exams."

She smacked her forehead. "Completely forgot those were a thing. Crap."

"Also, I've been waiting to tell you this, but I think now is a good a time as any," I said. "I'll leave it to Elias to explain why Professor Merkulova is no longer a teacher, but next semester you'll be moving classes. Kind of."

"Kind of? What's that supposed to mean?" Selene asked, fingering the key she kept on a chain around her neck. It was Aless' key, and Selene had taken to wearing it always, and often fiddled with it absentmindedly.

I explained to her about Will Ingenious, and reminded her of the testing she had done at the quarter. Also, I told her of my talk with the headmaster, and about what was planned for her and Philyra.

"So what you're telling me is that I'm switching half my classes, Philyra will be a grade above where she should be, and in the same classes as me, just because we've got weird magic?" Selene snorted. "Of course. I should've expected something."

"You're taking this better than I thought you would," I admitted. "I thought you'd be more upset by this, since you'd not be in as many classes as your friends."

She shrugged. "Maybe it's for the better. My magic has been whack since my wand was snapped. Wind hasn't been so bad, but I haven't been able to use lots of basic spells I used to be able to with the wand. In addition to all that, I've had to be incredibly careful with my fire. It's not so easy to…manipulate, anymore."

This was news to me. She hadn't told me she was having such troubles with her magic.

Continuing, she said, "It's as if it doesn't want to be controlled anymore. It's gone from a tame bonfire to a forest fire on the verge of going boom. It's just…so much harder to control, to restrain." She sighed. "It's annoying. I suppose it's humbling, though. I guess I'll just have to relearn how to control it. Maybe this Genii class can help."

"Will Ingenious," I corrected. "I'm glad you're being so mature about this."

"Yeah. It's not a battle I want to have to fight at this point. I've got more important things to worry about than switching a few classes."

"Next year, the headmaster hopes to put you entirely into the Will Ingenious curriculum. He allowed you to stay in history and types of magic, but only for this semester. In addition, you'll have your aptitude tests, which affects how your curriculum will change."

"Well, whatever." Selene yawned. "I'm going to try and take a nap. I didn't sleep much last night. Philyra, hun, do you have your letters practice?"

The small, quiet girl nodded, pulling some of the papers out of her bag. Selene had been teaching her to read and write over the past week. It seemed the girl was quickly picking it up—apparently, from what Selene could tell, the young girl had already been able to recognise the Myulan alphabet and spell her first name when Selene had begun teaching her. And, she was picking it up quickly. Which was a good sign, and it would help Philyra later on. Will Ingenious might be able to further speed up that progress.

"Good." Selene nodded, satisfied. "Someone wake me when we're almost there." And with that she pulled her legs up on the seat and leaned on me. I pulled out a book from my own bag—the one Selene had given me for Midwinter—and began to read.

* * *

Valya 001: Sorry for the initial confusion, and I'm really glad you understood it in the end! And you're correct in your assumption about Randy. There's a chapter back in Elemental I updated a while back (I think it was Chapter 27?), that includes Orion. And speaking of Orion, I'm really glad you like him and Diana! I had fun with them. That chapter was actually a spur of the moment idea, if I'm being honest. And thanks! I'm really enjoying my Culinary class, it's so much more fun than AP Stats. And you're pretty right with your idea of what Selene's house looks like. Only it's a really big house, since Randy and Aurora planned for lots of kids. It's got a basement, as well as a second and third (really just the attic rooms) in addition to the ground floor. A big house for a huge family. And if you like magical theory in this story, I recommend Warrior. A lot of that is coming up in upcoming chapters. In fact, chapter 16 of Warrior (not yet posted) has literally three and a half pages of Magical Theory created by Luca's theories about Selene's magic and elementals and such. I honestly love magical theory, I could write a dissertation on it. Thanks again for the super long review, I honestly loved it so much!

Name1233: You're correct, my dear! I was, in fact, referring to _Miraculous: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir_!

Missmoppit: I'm glad you liked the previous chapters, and hope you liked this one! As for the ship name, Klaus and Selene just don't mesh well into a cute name. And since Klaus' last name is Silber in my edited version, and the color plays a lot of symbolism with Selene, the Silver couple seemed appropriate. And thanks! I did much better than I thought I was going to on exams. Literally was living on a prayer for a couple of them.


	15. Chapter 14

Gosh, I'm alive! Last week was hectic, honestly. It was tech week for the school play (and I had a decently large part) so there was that stress. And then Rosabella (my laptop) wasn't working for a few days (it was miserable, I had so many ideas that I couldn't work on...not to mention a lot of computer hw that I was struggling to get done while in school). BUT! She got fixed (idk how my stepmom did it but I'm not going to question it), and I got lots of pie from my friends in math classes on Wednesday (pi day) so things went okay.

Last Tuesday night I had a brilliant revelation about the sexuality of some of my characters. Namely: Selene, Klaus, Merlin, and Zave. Want to guess what they were? (I mean, in a couple more chapters (yet to be written) you'll find out anyway so it's up to you). I was excited when I realized Selene and Klaus because dude same. Best of Luck!

Please ignore if I say "Will" Ingeniosus or "Vir" Ingeniosus. I realized I'd been doing different things in different stories, but please know that they are, in fact, the same exact thing.

* * *

Chapter 14—(74)

Selene's POV

It was much warmer near the academy than it had been in the capital. I only needed my jacket, without the winter coat. It was probably about 60 degrees. This used to be tolerable for me, but now it's chilly. Cold, why are you so…cold? …Off topic.

I'd woken up from my nap on the train to find Klaus sitting next to Philyra and helping her with her letters. They were so absorbed they didn't notice me watching at first. It was really nice, to see Klaus teaching. He clearly enjoyed it, and I knew from experience that while some of his methods were straining, they worked. He even adapted his method to the individual, because he was much more soft spoken with Philyra than he'd been with me—because Philyra wouldn't be motivated by the teasing taunts and jabs like I would. She needed a gentler teaching style. So I sat there smiling until Klaus finally looked up and turned a little red, embarrassed at getting caught.

He, of course, claimed it was because I was heating up the compartment. I just smiled on. It was cute. He'd be a great father one day, with how good he was with children.

Woah, where did that come from?

' _Does it matter?_ ' Celeste chimed in.

' _Not really, I suppose. It's a pleasant thought, to be honest._ '

About half an hour after that, we arrived in Stargate. The town, according to Klaus, did have a dusting of snow when he'd left, but it had all melted in the sun by now, so the streets were clear and dry. There was minimal breeze to lower the temperature.

We were walking along the street to the cafe, Featherly Flour Cafe, where we'd decided to stop and eat before heading back.

"Selene?"

I paused, and looked to my left. There stood Yukiya, the wolf, and a short, brown-haired girl with a little pink creature.

"Yukiya." I smiled. "It's nice to see you."

He walked right up and gave me a hug, which I gladly returned.

"You're back," he said.

"I am," I replied, pulling back. "How've you been? And who's this cutie?"

"I'm Katalina," she said, smiling. "I'm Elias' buddy. I've heard a lot about you, so it's nice to actually meet you!"

I paused, then whirled to face Klaus. "Elias has a buddy."

"He does." Klaus looked at me, all innocent.

"And you didn't tell me."

"I didn't."

"Why."

"I figured it wasn't my tale to tell."

"You are…"

"Yes?"

"A complete…"

"Go on."

"Meanie."

"Very mature."

"I had a worse word but there are innocent ears present." I didn't but I couldn't come up with a better one.

"Oh, of course."

"Do you doubt me?"

"Not at all."

"You mock me, sir."

"Never, my darling fireball."

"That's it. We're done. I get the children. Bye!" I linked arms with Philyra and Katalina and started to walk away. "Now, children, how do you feel about getting some of the best donuts ever?"

I could hear Klaus chuckling as he followed.

"Wow. That's quite the tale. Dearest, remind me to hug your little brother and tell him how very proud I am of him. He grew up while we were gone, it seems." I'd weedled the tale of what had transpired while I was gone from Katalina. It was quite the story, honestly. AND the little lonely bean that was Elias now, apparently (according to a blushing Katalina) had a _girlfriend_. I'm so proud.

"Don't I know it." Klaus sighed. "Now, are you done eating? I told the headmaster we'd be there in about half an hour."

"Yes, yes, we'll finish up." I stuck my tongue out at him and started tidying up the trash. I'd treated everyone to donuts and a hot drink.

While I'd been talking with Katalina, I'd shoved a note in Yukiya's hand telling him to talk with Philyra. He'd made a comment about Regis, and then slowly drew a little talking from Philyra. I watched the two of them quietly converse. I couldn't hear anything they said, for there were a few other customers adding white noise to the background, and they talked so quietly. It was cute, though. Philyra's face was flushed, and Regis had taken to curling up in her lap, purring as her hand nervously petted him.

As I finished piling things up, I had an idea. "Yukiya, would you mind if Lyra went with you and Katalina? I've got some things to sort out with the headmaster, and there's no need for Lyra to meet him yet. She'd be bored."

He nodded, and Katalina beamed.

"We'll have so much fun, Philyra!" The bubbly girl was practically bouncing in her seat from excitement. "It's my first time in the town, too, other than when I arrived, but I didn't get to look around then. Yukiya is showing me around, but it would be lots of fun to have you join!"

"Do you want to come?" Yukiya asked. "It is up to you."

' _He made sure she knew it was her choice. I approve._ ' Celeste chimed in.

' _They'd be super cute just as friends, think of how adorable a couple they would be! But, we must take it slow with the matchmaking. Either or, they'll make good friends. I think Katalina would also be a good friend for Lyra, in a different way._ '

' _I agree. I like this Katalina girl. She's a cutie pie._ '

"That's right, Lyra. It's up to you. But it's not going to be interesting. And I promise you'd be safe with these two. If anything, I'm sure Sir Regis could fight anyone who you find you don't like."

' _That's right!_ ' Regis sat up, looking the picture of a smug kitten. I had to keep myself from laughing out loud.

"He said, 'That's right!' by the way," Katalina said.

"I know." I replied. "He's actually a creature I can hear. Something about my blood." Katalina had mentioned her ability to understand most animals.

"So how about it, Lyra? You want to go with them?"

The girl nodded, fiddling with her nekomata's ear.

"I'm ready for a nap," I declared, walking away from the headmasters office. "Or some tea. Could I have some of your tea?"

Klaus chuckled. "Yes, we can go to my office and have some tea. But I would prefer if you waited to sleep until later. We need to get your catch up work in order. You don't have to do any today, but we have to figure out what, exactly, needs to be done. Same with Philyra."

I yawned, giving him puppy eyes. "Can't I just ask my wonderful boyfriend who is a brilliant organizer and future teacher to put it all together for me?"

"It is put together. But you have to decide how you're going to tackle it. From my predictions, if you really buckle down, you should get all the book work done in about three days, if you work dusk to dawn. You could also do half and half, book work in the mornings, since you focus better earlier, with practical after lunch. Maybe about five, six days. And if you work mostly independant, I can spent time helping Philyra. The more time we get with her before classes start, the better of she'll be. You did well with starting her on her letters, but she's got a long way to go."

I grinned as Klaus continued to explain ways to get the work done efficiently. He was in total teacher mode, and it was incredibly endearing.

He paused. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing, just like watching you in your element." I grabbed his hand, tugging him along as I walked. "Let's go get stuffs done. After a nice cup of tea, of course. You can even pick which kind."

"Thank you for the permission for me to chose which kind of tea I make from my stores. It's very much appreciated."

"Your sarcasm is less appreciated," I teased, sticking my tongue out at him playfully. "I'm the one who owns the chasm of sarcasm, thank you very much."

"Oh, really now? Where's the deed that proves your ownership?"

"It fell into the chasm, I'm afraid. It's been lost for a while."

We continued the banter, switching to all sorts of random topics, as we settled down on the couch in his office with cups of green tea (to keep me awake). Klaus even went and snagged some food from the kitchens for dinner. He helped me figure out what I needed to get done, and made sure I knew how much work to do in a class before I needed to have Professor Sepe (one of the few professors who stayed over the break) proctor a test. I decided to do it half and half, book work in morning, practical in the afternoons. I was going to have nearly an exhausting week ahead of me. Thank goodness the break is three weeks long—it would give me plenty of time to catch up and take not only the exams I missed, but the aptitude tests.

I wasn't sure how exactly to feel about being placed in Will Ingeniosus for half my classes. And next year, all my classes would be there. The class was apparently, with a few exceptions, all made up of kids with either fae-blood or an unusual form of magic. Apparently I qualified, because of my fire, even before we knew I was a halfling. From what the headmaster said, I'm the only one of elemental lineage. And most of the kids in there have been there for at least a year. I've heard of the class, but haven't interacted with any of them before. At least I'll have Philyra with me. The headmaster placed her in the same classes as me this semester, so at least there was her.

Let's see how this goes.

* * *

Missmoppit: First off. "Little lonely bean" made me smile and laugh so much. I love it. Selene will now call Elias a lil' bean at some point because it's great. Thank you for that. And it makes me incredibly happy that you like the analogies I use (I tend to have fun with them) and that this story works as a good stress reliever for you!

Valya 001: It's perfectly fine! I loved the long review, and I'm glad you love Regis. He's a lot of fun. I just had to have a sassy talking character in Cursed because the main two are so quiet. And yeah, Selene doesn't have the animal-communication ability (Katalina does though). Regis is a magical, intelligent creature, which means that he can mentally communicate with people who have non-human blood. If he was a little more powerful, he could communicate with normal people, like, say, a dragon, or a unicorn, is able to. And take your time catching up with my stories, they aren't going anywhere, promise. And if you want to share my story on facebook, I'd love it if you want to spread my story! I'm flattered that you think it's so good that you'd want to share it!


	16. Chapter 15

Hi. Sorry about the week late posting. I have decent excuses. It was my spring break last week. April 1st (the Sunday before I should've posted) was my birthday. I was also sick from Friday, March 30, through last Tuesday. Last Monday I was also at a thing with my family. So yeah. Sorry I didn't post though. I just wasn't up to it. Frankly, I'm kinda dead today (school…ew…ugh…tired…). But I decided you guys deserved it. Sorry again. Also sorry no Cursed today. Or Warrior. Neither of those chapters are written. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 15—(75)

Klaus' POV

I have to say, I was impressed with Selene's work ethic. For the past week she'd been working incredibly hard, and had employed several studying tricks I hadn't thought of. She'd only work on a subject for about half an hour or so before switching to another.

"Terra has a type of science called 'psychology'," she'd said. "It's the study of human behavior and the brain and how it works and stuff. And some of the studies they've done show that people only really take in information for half an hour. Then you either have to take a break or switch to something else, because you won't be learning anything otherwise."

There'd only been a handful of times where I'd had to help her past a question or two, and the fact that she'd only thrown three books out of frustration was impressive. I'd been expecting more, honestly. There had been several occasions where she'd shut a book loudly and stomped off, coming back ten or twenty minutes later, cheeks flushed from a quick run, looking much better than when she'd left. Currently, she was taking her final aptitude test, having finished her exams yesterday.

Philyra, on the other hand, was progressing faster than I'd expected. She had very good memory, and by the end of the first week, she could read at the level of a ten year old, meaning, as long as it wasn't high level vocabulary, she could read it. It was impressive progress, and I knew that she'd continue getting better as time went on—her writing, however, was progressing much more slowly. It wasn't something that could be held against her, that—while she could make the letters—her handwriting had to be done very slowly or it was unreadable to anyone, save Selene.

But Selene, yet again, is the exception to the rule, and is more capable than most when it comes to understanding nonsense. Which makes ironic sense, because she was nonsensical half the time on purpose.

Philyra's mathematics skills, on another hand, were much further along than her reading, since the numbers seemed to come easier to her than letters, and she had the basics—addition, subtraction, multiplication, division—down in a few days. I was actually impressed with how much of that she was able to do in her head. Her maths lessons were much more pleasant than her writing ones.

I'd been doing the lessons in this order: reading, writing, mathematics, magical theory. I couldn't teach her actual magic, because I wasn't properly trained to teach spellsingers. She'd be able to start those lessons when she was under the instruction of Professor Panou (who was fae gifted) and Professor Anwen (who was a fae halfling himself, as it turned out).

They were both returning to the academy a few days before school started up again, but before they'd left I'd talked to them about Selene and Philyra, and they agreed to tutor Philyra for a few days, to get a feel for her magical style in order to be able to figure out how to best teach her. I warned them it would take some convincing to get the quiet girl to use magic at all, but that didn't seem to phase them. In addition, they already knew Selene's because of the test earlier in the year, so even if the breaking of her seal caused some changes, it would be easy to access them.

Hopefully the two professors will be able to help them.

I'd been watching Selene's practical magic practices, and she seems to have less of a grip on her wind and fire—they seem to have gotten stronger, harder to control sans seal—and she'd been struggling to use any sort of human magic without a wand. But, when she went to town and got a cheaper, normal wand, it cracked after a couple of shaky spells. It seems her old wand was more than just a seal—it was the only thing that could keep her elemental magic enough at bay for her human magic to come through.

If Will Ingenious was what the headmaster made it out to be, perhaps it was the best thing for Selene at this point, because who better to help a half-elemental get control over her magic than a class made for unusual magic?

Selene's POV

I was done. All done. Classwork, exams, aptitude test—done! Before lunch, too! I was practically skipping down the halls on my way to go give out some hugs to my sister and boyfriend. Should I make a yummy dessert tonight? I daresay I should! I've been so busy catching up that I hadn't done much of anything else. And I did tell Philyra that I would show her how to make cherry pie cookies.

Celeste had managed to keep Angel's temper down thus far, thankfully. It was easy, she said, when I was only around Philyra and Klaus. The schoolwork bored him, so he apparently spent most of the time napping. And the energy I burned off attempting to keep my magic in check during training seemed to keep him calm. It probably wouldn't be good if I let my magic build up too much, at least until I found a way to contain it better.

Klaus thought that this Vir Ingenious class would help, since it was made for those with strange magic. I hope he's right.

And speaking of Philyra, she was not only doing incredibly well

"Selene?"

I turned, caught a flash of green, then grinned. "Luca, hey! How've you been?"

He was standing next to a tall girl with short coppery hair and a sturdy build. She looked vaguely familiar.

"You're back! How long have you been back?" He looked incredibly excited, and the girl looked surprised.

"A week, though I can't blame anyone for not knowing. I've been holed up in the prefects office playing catch-up since last Tuesday. Who's this?" I was honestly surprised. Luca had a tendency, despite his usual manner, to avoid people when he could. From what I could tell, he was willingly spending time with this girl.

"I'm Marelda, his buddy."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head, but then I groaned. "Just how many of my friends got buddied while I was away? First Elias, now Luca. Who's next, Amelia?" I shook my head, smiling before holding out my hand to Marelda. "But it's nice to meet you, Marelda. I've seen you around, but never really bothered talking to you."

"Can't blame you, bella has a talent for giving off an unapproachable aura." Bella? Luca nicknamed her? Interesting. I ship them. At least platonically. They seem to get along well, judging by the flick to the ear Luca got as a result of his teasing, and the dramatic whine he let out in response.

"Ignore him. He's a tosser," Marelda sighed.

I laughed. "I like you already. Your bluntness is the exact needed thing for this silver-tongued boy."

"But, all teasing aside because you two are mean, I really need to talk to you about something, Selene," Luca said, looking more serious that I think I've ever seen him.

"Hmm, do you think we could meet tomorrow? I promised Philyra I'd teach her to to make cherry pie cookies," I said. "We could do a lunch thing, now that I'm all caught up with school."

Luca opened his mouth to say something, but Marelda cut him off. "That should work. Are you okay with meeting at the Featherly Flour, say, eleven?"

I smiled. "Sure am. They've got the best donuts in town."

Marelda returned my smile. "Great. See you then." She grabbed Luca's arm and pulled him away down the hall. I liked this girl. She seemed to be whipping Luca into shape, because I know he wouldn't keep letting his grades suffer if he was hurting someone else. Luca may be a bit self-destructive, but he is good at keeping it from hurting anyone else.

I continued on my way back to Klaus' office, thoughts of Luca leaving my mind.

Klaus' POV

"Klaus!" Selene burst into the office, leaving the door open. "I'm aaaaaaallllll done!"

She was grinning widely, looking incredibly pleased with herself as she threw herself on the couch, therefore throwing herself on me, causing the papers in my lap to go flying.

"I'm glad you're so excited," I said dryly. "But I don't really appreciate you making such a mess."

She flipped over, the small of her back on my legs, and slapped her hands on either side of my face, making more noise than anything. "Careful, or your frown might freeze!" She attempted to use her thumbs to pull my mouth into a smile, but I nipped at her fingers, making her squeak.

"Yes, well, a frown makes it easier to bite." I smirked at her dramatic pout.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Looks like his rudeness has made a comeback."

I leaned over and placed a kiss on her nose. "Well, my darling fireball is causing problems." And I proceeded to tip her off my laugh, where she fell with a shriek. I didn't feel bad in the elast. It was two feet and a half feet onto a padded rug. She was fine.

As she make high pitched whining noises as she got up, I waved my wand and gathered my papers onto the table.

"Where's Philyra?" she asked, plopping down next to me on the couch.

"Katalina picked her up for lunch again."

"Did Yukiya go with them?"

"I believe so."

"Good. Those three are going to be good friends. The three of them need more good friends."

"It would be beneficial for all of them, yes."

"Plus, Philyra and Yukiya would make the perfect quiet couple. They'd be super cute together."

I looked at her, raised brow. "She is fourteen, he fifteen. They don't need to be dating. Frankly, Elias and Katalina are too young for it."

"Aw, I'm glad you're watching out for them, you big brother you." Selene grinned, nudging my side. "But don't worry, those two are perfectly innocent about it. Hand holding is about all they do, from what I can tell. Too bashful to even cuddle."

"Something you have no qualms about," I commented. She was, at the moment, shamelessly snuggling my arm. "Despite the fact that it is my left arm and you are preventing me from finishing up the paperwork I've got left."

"Bah, you work too much. It's _supposed_ to be a vacation."

"Yes, well, the sooner this is done the sooner I can relax. I've only got a few more things to looks over. We can do something tonight, promise."

"I do hope that wasn't insinuating anything."

I looked up to see Merlin standing in the doorway. Selene glanced at him and then started to laugh.

He smirked, "Yo. Got bored at home, and it was too loud besides. Thought I'd stay in the quaint little town of Stargate. Heard they've got some wicked donuts. Also, I know what you said was pretty platonic. Selene's ace, and I doubt she'd even think of anything naughty."

"Yeah, not until my naughty-minded brother who hides behind an innocent facade suggested the idea, besides, mine. You can't have him, not sorry."

Merlin laughed, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Naw, not my type. I prefer a more easygoing sort, no offense Klaus."

I was entirely lost on what he meant about Selene being "ace," since I doubted he was referring to the cards. But about his comments?

I leaned over and whispered in Selene's ear. "Is Merlin, perhaps, a…confirmed bachelor?" I didn't want to offend Merlin, but I knew Selene wouldn't be.

She pulled back and gave me a look. "A what? Wait, does that mean gay? Because if so, yes he is. Not that it matters, really."

Merlin looked amused. "I'm assuming he asked if I was a 'confirmed bachelor'? My friends at Reseth use the phrase. In Terra, 'gay' is the general term for a man who prefers men over woman, at least romantically."

He seemed so open about it, and it was surprising. I'd never met someone who was a self-admitted confirmed bachelor. I had some suspicions about a great uncle on my mother's side, but I'd only met him a few times. But Merlin was so comfortable with it.

Merlin must have guessed my line of thought, because he then spoke up. "In Terra, sexuality is much less prosecuted than here. There's still problems with it, but as a whole, compared to Myula, it's worlds better. Literally. PLenty of people are open about it, and in the country we live in, The United States of America, actually legalized same sex marriage about two and a half years ago. There's a whole range of sexualities that exist. I'm gay, Selene's straight and ace."

"Ace?" I asked. There was that word again.

"Why don't we head to lunch in town? We can continue talking there. I'm hungry," Selene piped up.

* * *

Missmoppit: Hi. Elias is the lil bean. The lil bean. I've already answered the sexualities thing in a pm, and next chapter explains it again in further detail, so yeah. And I like Regis a lot, too, and if you want to make a picture of him that would be amazing. The only caveat is that you'd have to send me it, if you do make one! And yeah, Rosabella is working normally again. IDK how my stepmom fixed her but I'm not going to question it.

Valya 001: Hello. I guess it's kind of ironic that you said I always seem to keep to the posting schedule just as I skip a week. To be frank, I normally write the most when I should be doing a ton of other things, but when I've got all the time in the world to write I don't have the motivation. And thank! Rosabella is one of my many inanimate objects I have named. I like naming things. Names are fun. And Zave is a friend of Selene's who lived in Terra until he was ten or so. He's the same age as Isa and Alex, so a little older than Selene. He asked her out once, remember? And I'm glad you like the banter between my Silver couple. It's sort of a coping method for them, makes things seem easier to handle. As for Philyra and Yukiya, yeah, that's the plan. And Yukiya isn't really shy, I don't think, but he doesn't really speak unless he has something to say. They balance each other well, though, because Philyra is really bad at communicating because she was forced to be a big blah for most of her life, but Yukiya is really good at reading people so that works out. And yes Selene is a mother at heart. You mess with her kiddos she will destroy you. Simple as that. And Regis is a very smug little dude. His sass compliments Philyra well. And thanks for sharing the story! It means a lot.


	17. Chapter 16

There's honestly a lot of POV switches this chapter because I was lazy. Sorry if it's annoying or disorienting. And the ending is such cheese I swear. But I suppose the Silver couple deserved some fluff before I, Authoress, swoop in with the chaos. If senioritis lets me. It's honestly been so hard to find much motivation for really anything (except reading super cheesy and cliche romance novels online). I mean, I do my schoolwork but only the bare minimum. I haven't been going above and beyond like I normally try to do. I mean, I graduate in a monthish so whatever.

But on a positive note, the weekend before last I got to be with my mom and cuddle with puppies so that was wonderful. Puppies are wonderful. Of the six that my girl had, we're keeping one. Her current filler name is Mudpie. She's the sweetest, cuddliest, and most non-annoying (she doesn't make as much noise as some of her siblings) of the litter. She was my pick, actually, and shes wonderful and will just sit and cuddle (usually)

 **Also sorry I initially posted the last chapter but this is the fixing!**

* * *

Chapter 16—(76)

Selene's POV

Klaus' confusion about all this was amusing. I think we actually overwhelmed him. Total culture shock. Here we were, sitting at the cafe, eating sandwiches and sipping tea.

"Hmm, where should we begin in the assimilation of Klaus into Terran culture?" Merlin was having even more fun than I was. It was entertaining.

"Why don't we start with asexuality, since we mentioned it earlier?" I suggest. "Hmm…how to put it? Well, it's not so much an orientation, like straight, meaning boy and girl, or gay, which is boy and boy—the girl and girl version is called lesbian, by the way. But ace? It's the inability to feel sexual attraction. Still perfectly capable—that's it!" How to explain it finally came to me. "I, an asexual, am perfectly capable of loving. I can be emotionally and/or romantically attracted to someone, like I am to you, Klaus. However, but I don't feel lust. I don't care much about things having to do with, to put it bluntly, sex. An asexual can feel love just as much as anyone else, but lust doesn't really exist with us. When a person can experience lust, but not romantic love, it's called aromantic. But I'm most certainly not aromantic."

"Yet she's really oblivious when to comes to the romance aspect being directed towards her, as you may have noticed, but I think that's less of the asexuality and more Selene," Merlin teased.

I pinched off a piece of bread and threw it at him.

"Either way, Jonny figured out she was ace before she did. When he took it upon himself to, when she was eight, explain to her about growing up, the birds and bees, if you will, she didn't really care. She found it interesting in an objective way, but she didn't squirm or get uncomfortable, unlike us brothers when Jonny explained everything to us. And it was also other little things throughout the years that tipped it off," Merlin said casually.

"I just never really cared about things like that. There were more important things to think about." I elaborated. "I still don't get what the big deal about it is. I mean, sure, I'd probably have sex with my husband if he wanted it, but meh, it's not like a huge deal to me. In my opinion, it's mostly just for having kids, and that's not even needed. Adoption is always an option. Either way I'll have a small army of kids. It'd be mostly up to what my husband wanted, frankly. I personally wouldn't give a flip if I remained a virgin 'til the day I die."

Klaus was quiet, very quiet. He was staring, brows furrowed, at his half empty plate.

"Klaus, sweetie, you okay?" I was concerned all this might be overwhelming for him—Terra was much further along on the sexualities acceptance and understanding road than Myula was. And Klaus looked terribly ,

"It makes sense. Every single word." He looked up at me. "Selene, I think, well, I might be, too?"

I blinked. Then blinked again.

Klaus' POV

Merlin burst into laughter, highly amused. "Yeah, I thought so. Whenever I cracked a dirty joke you would just give me a look, the same one Selene always gives me. Besides, your first reaction to alone time with Selene is 'talking time.' Most men wouldn't be like that. It's partly why none of us brothers have a problem leaving you two alone. We know we're more likely to walk in on a debate than…"

"Okay, Merlin can shut up now," Selene deadpanned, flicking another bit of bread at her brother.

This was all so confusing, yet not. I just didn't know how to react. At all.

I felt a hand cover mine, and looked to Selene, who now smiled brightly at me. "I guess this makes things simpler in the relationship." Her gaze, looking then at her brother, turned sour. "Though whether or not my boyfriend and I have sex is no business of yours, or any of the others. Half of you weren't virgins when you got married. Skies know you aren't, and there is nothing you could say that would convince me that Wade and Galena don't have an active sex life."

Selene's POV

"Yeah but that's different. You're the little sister of a whole lot of brothers. We're protective, and you're the baby of the family," Merlin explained.

I, feeling vengeful, turned to Klaus. "I now kind of want to try sex just to spite him. You up for it tonight, sweetheart? I can just send Philyra with Katalina and we can meet in your room."

He just raised a brow, clearly guessing I wasn't serious, and shrugged. "Why not?"

Merlin looked horrified until we started laughing.

"You two are so mean. You're made for each other, clearly," he pouted.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be mean if you didn't try to dictate my life, you stinker," I said with a smirk.

He shook his head. "That's a lie."

"Yeah, it really is." It was fun messing with him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sarah sent the dress with me, the one that used to be mom's. She finished altering it and commandeered some of my packing space to send it when she found out I was going to visit. It's back in my inn room, if you want to pick it up after lunch."

Klaus' POV

At the mention of the dress, Selene lit up. I'd never seen her so excited over clothing, much less a dress, before. It must be the one she told me about over the phone, the blue one embroidered with stars, if I'm recalling correctly.

"Selene, why don't you go with him, since we're all pretty much done with lunch. I'll get the bill, and I've got a few errands to run. You can make cookies with Philyra while I'm gone, if you want. Didn't you want to teach her a new recipe?"

"Oh, yeah! That would work. But we can pay for our portions."

I waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine. I know you can, but I can handle it this time. It's no big deal. And before you start,"—she closed her mouth—"I'm not doing it to be manly, I'm doing it because I want to and why have lots of money and not use it occasionally? Now shoo."

She gave me a smile with a small shake of her head. "If you say so. We'll see you later, then." Getting up, she pecked me on the cheek and walked off with Merlin.

Well, Merlin's appearance made things easy to get things ready for tonight.

Selene's POV

I was super excited for this. Like, I wasn't a huge fan of dresses but I was excited for this one. Before Sarah's alterations, the dress mostly fit. It was the right length and everything, it just needed to be taken in a bit. My biggest problem was that my mother was more curvy than I am. Due to, as I'm assuming, my non-human heritage, I had a more wiry, slender body. Mostly I was grateful because boobs are a pain, just generally. And that's when they aren't huge. I don't know how some girls live with it. It makes things like running and jumping and stuff so much more uncomfortable and difficult.

But anyway, getting off of the tangential train, the dress should fit now that Sarah took in the upper half of the dress.

"Here you go, all fixed up." Merlin held out a dress bag to me, as well as a pair of silver flats. I'm assuming Sarah sent those two because I've never seen them in my life. "There's a necklace and some earrings she picked out, too. I have to figure out where I've put them, so that might take me a minute. Bathroom is over there."

I took the dress and shoes before heading into the bathroom. A few minutes later I stood in front of the mirror with a huge smile. I loved it. And I wasn't even all that sad about seeing my mother's favorite dress on me. It was more a feeling of satisfied contentment.

Merlin knocked on the door. "You done?"

"Yeah, come in."

He opened the door, small bag in hand. "You look really pretty, Selene. Not quite the same as mom, but your own kind of pretty. Pretty enough to render that boy of yours speechless."

Sniffing dramatically, I said, "He's more of a man than you."

"I won't protest that only because I love you," he said, mimicking my sniff. He opened the bag and pulled out a delicate silver necklace, the charm a little swirl. He handed me the bag as he went to put the necklace on, and I pulled out the matching earrings, putting them through my ears. The necklace charm nestled perfectly in the dip between my collar bones. "So are you going to show Klaus this?"

I thought about it, "Maybe eventually. He told me about this charity ball thing his family hosts every spring. It happens to be on the same day as his birthday, over the spring vacation. Apparently his mother found out he got a buddy and insists he bring me to it."

Merlin laughed, "That'd be quite the birthday present, you showing up in this. Plan on leaving the ball early?"

"Skies above boy, what's with the excessive innuendos today?"

"I'm living vicariously."

"Really? You're living vicariously through your asexual little sister, who's boyfriend is not only asexual, but not even your type? Bit pathetic, don't you think?"

"No more pathetic than you sleeping with a stuffed animal until you were fifteen."

"Pancake was a friend, not a toy! You leave him alone! He was more cuddly than your grumpy butt. You're just jealous that I loved him more than you." Pancake was a stuffed octopus Cynthia gave me for my eighth birthday and I loved him to death. I ended up giving him to Daren, when his stuffed puppy, Maple, got accidentally destroyed. The poor kiddo cried for days, and I decided to give him Pancake. I was growing up, and Daren needed it more. "Besides, I've got an uber handsome _human_ cuddle buddy now. You can't say the same so you're bitter."

"Busted. But either way, you can have him. He's so serious, you know I like mine more relaxed. I'm high strung enough for two."

"You can say that again." While Merlin seemed fairly chill, you've never seen him in work mode. I'm always afraid that one day he'll actually snap. But he's actually really good about hiding his constant stress under this laid back manner.

"Now, get changed. I want to hear about how playing catch up is going, and what else is a-happening in your life. And make cookies while you tell me."

"It's cute how you act like you'll actually help and not just try to nick cookie dough from the bowl."

"Hey! …Yeah you're absolutely right."

Later that night, I was surprised with an evening picnic. After cookies, Merlin sent me to clean up (while I had averted some disasters with the girls, I usually ended up covered in something) and change. I suspected something was up because he mentioned to wear something nice but comfortable. To me that translated into jeans and a red sweater I nicked from Merlin last winter. It was a little loose but it was really soft.

Before Klaus showed up, Merlin was giving me grief about how it's my fault he never has enough sweaters at school, because I'm always stealing them when we're at home. I reminded him that I snuck him all the skinny jeans our sisters get me. Because we were the same size, almost. He was just a little thinner than I in the hips. So "my" skinny jeans fit him, and he gladly took them. He still whined about my sweater stealing.

Katalina asked if Philyra could stay in her dorm that night, and I said she could if she wanted. My little sister nodded, a half-asleep Regis on her shoulders (what seemed to be his favorite spot). It made me really happy to see how well those two were getting along. Unlike me, Philyra wasn't getting the PTSD-type nightmares, and I was happy she was getting more comfortable with other people, even if it was only just a few. That's all anyone really needed, honestly.

Ironic coming from me, really. Little miss social butterfly herself.

ANY _way_. Back to the topic. Klaus showed up with a blindfold ("Kinky," Merlin said in approval—I kicked him) and a suspiciously smug look. I shooed the girls and Yukiya (who was being dragged into a girls' night, poor boy—he was probably just going to end up watching Katalina fuss over Philyra) to go have fun, and Merlin ended up leaving to go back into town (after telling me to have lots of fun, winking obviously, much to the eye-rolling of Klaus and I).

"So, where to art thou taking me?" I asked, Klaus leading a blindfolded me to somewhere.

Klaus' POV

"You'll see," I said. "So, tell me about the dress? Does it fit better now?"

She nodded. "Uhuh. I'm excited to show you it, but it'll have to wait until your birthday. Imma wear it to the ball thing."

"Really, now? I hope you realize that any modern Terra dress isn't likely to fit in with current styles here. Step over, there's a branch."

"It's appropriate, I promise. Neckline is just below my collar bone, sleeves go to just above the elbow before flaring out, hemline is floor length. It's also not uncomfortably tight. It's really quite lovely. Like the night sky on a dress. But like a clear night sky, not a cloudy one. And now I'm rambling so I'll shush up."

"Don't go too much further right, it's a bit muddy there." I smiled. It was actually really nice just to listen to her talk. "And I was enjoying it, please continue. "

"You're making fun of me," she scoffed.

"Not at all, this time."

"Sure about that?"

"Yes, I am. Do you have anything that goes with the dress? Duck a little."

"Yeah. Necklace, matching earrings, silver shoes. That's all it needs, really. Any more and it would take away from the dress, according to Sarah. But it's not like I'm a big fan of accessories, honestly. They less the better, in my opinion. Are we there yet?"

"Almost. So there's no way to convince you to try it on and show me before the ball?"

"Not a chance, sweetheart. The wait will make your expression more enjoyable."

"And you call me sadistic."

"Love you!"

My smile widened. "You can't possibly love me more than I do you."

"Fight me."

"I might take you up on that."

"I'll win. I've got the advantage of being half elemental."

"But you couldn't bring yourself to hurt me."

"I could say the same to you but still, fight me."

I shook my head. "I would, but we're here, and I think the fighting would be better in a different setting."

She pulled the blindfold off, yelping when she yanked her hair with it. I shook my head and undid the knot. Last time I let her tie a knot herself. "I told you to let me tie this, but no, you had to be 'super independant' and do it yourself."

Making a noise, she patted me on the head. "Thank-a-you!"

Finally, she turned around and looked at the little picnic I set up for us. She turned back towards me with a huge smile and threw her arms around me in a hug.

And the rest of the evening passed in a haze of smiles, banter, and stars.

* * *

Ace-spec fan (Guest): Not a problem! I'm happy you're happy about Selene's asexuality! And I hope you got excited upon finding out Klaus was ace, too.

Valya 001: Haha, thanks! I'm all better, I was only sick until the Tuesday following my bday, but thanks for asking. \ I'm glad the last posting came at a good day for you. I hope your tests went well! I'm so eternally glad seniors don't really have to take final exams at my school. Tests are awful. But I'm glad my last posting gave you a break! \ Oh, here's how you pronounce those: Pa-now (Panou) and Anne-when (Anwen). I think those were the result of frustrated typed gibberish in an attempt to find something that looked like a name. \ And next chapter should have Selene's meeting with Luca and Marelda. In Warrior, Luca has pretty much figured everything out, and in the meeting he'll see if all his theories are correct and is Selene has things (i.e. her mom's journals, which Luca doesn't know about) that might help prove it. \ As for the asexuality thing, I hope this chapter has clarified things. If you have any questions, feel free to pm me because I'd be happy to give answers. \ I think it's the feeling of impending deadlines that makes me work better. Even if I'm working on something that isn't part of my list of deadlines. IDK. \ Yeah, he was the white dog from Selene's dream aaaaaallllll the way back in the earlier part of Elemental. He was, in fact, the one who made Klaus jealous for a while. \ I'm glad you like the two adorables known as Lyra and Yuki. I like them, too. \ Thanks again! And good luck with those tests!


	18. Chapter 17

I've finally got it back! My mojo for the Elemental Spiral! After months of taking weeks to peice together a single chapter, I managed to write four full chapter in the span of three days last week (two for Halfling, two for Warrior). They may have been chapters that go together, therefore a little easier to write but still! It's probably going to get pretty interesting from here on out, less fillery! Enjoy, my lovely readers!

I asked my beta reader for the Elemental Spiral (well, she beta reads what I edit to eventually, hopefully, publish, so it's no longer a fanfic by the time it gets to her) if she'd still be be my beta reader for this after we graduate (we get out of school in three weeks from last Friday, and graduate a week later) and she said she would as long as I let her know when I finish an entire book and have it ready for her. This makes me incredibly happy. She is a very good editor. And a very good friend.

* * *

Chapter 17—(77)

Selene's POV

 _I was in a clearing, woodland. The ring of open land was surrounded by aspens, leaves yellow and their thin, white trunks reaching high into the sky, which was an overcast shade of grey. Normally I disliked overcast skies, preferring sunny days, but it was such a pretty, soft shade that I kind of liked this._

" _Hey."_

 _Turning, I saw a guy that I recognized from another dream, months ago. I grinned. "Ry, long time no see. I assume this is another dream sort of thing?"_

 _He nodded. "Yup. It's a lot easier to contact you now that you're back in Myula. I mean, it was easier that one time I visited before the seal broke, because Elemental magic is weird and makes it more difficult, but it's still not too bad. Expect to see me a lot."_

" _Well, I love that I'm getting a chance to get to know you without having to die." I walked over and gave him a hug. He was substantial, real feeling. And taller than me by like three inches. Every guy I know seems to be taller than me anymore and it's not fair. "So how's this dream thing work? I thought y'all were only able to do it once."_

" _For the olds, yeah, they get one dream to say goodbye and stuff, but I'm a young, and we get to play by a different set of rules." He slung an arm around me. "Come on, there's someone you ought to meet."_

" _Olds? Youngs? What do you mean?"_

" _Olds are the ones who died above the age of five, usually when they were older. Youngs are those of us who died before five, usually as babies. The younger we were when we died, the more liberties we get to take in interacting with the living. It's sort of the universe's way of saying 'sorry you didn't get to live long' from what I've gathered," he explained, leading me down a path. "That's where we are at the moment, the Younlind. Us youngs can go to the normal afterlife, too, but the olds can't come to this between state. It's generally where living people go on their 'spirit journies' or whatever they call them. But as for me being able to visit you and stuff, it's kind of a unique case."_

" _Is it forever like that? And what do you mean?" I asked. This was all fascinating stuff. Wish I could've used it on that essay I had to write about unusual magics earlier this week. I mean, mind healing magics are interesting, but at the same time I had a hard trouble understanding how they worked. This 'spirit world' thing was interesting._

" _Naw, youngs only stay youngs until everyone in their immediate family who was alive at their death dies. Diana, who you're about to meet, only has her brother left. He's probably got at least twenty more years on him, maybe more. She's been here since mom was a little girl, so around half a century. I, on the other hand, will be here for a handful of decades more, probably. Mattias is what's holding me here, at this point. He's only 29, and has a lot of life left."_

" _That makes sense, actually."_

" _Yeah. And as for this whole thing to work, it's because of a variety of factors. Youngs can only contact or watch over people they're directly related to, and those who are constantly around them. With you, I'm able to pull a bit of you into Younlind for these dream things because you're of my immediate family, because you're in Myula, and because you're naturally sensitive to dream magic, what with the minor divinary gift. Without any one of those, we wouldn't be able to do this, which is why I couldn't contact you earlier in Terra. The only other one of our family I've met who's alive is Inan, and you can probably guess why. Even then, it was only ever when he was in Myula."_

 _Ry paused, and then pulled me along excitedly. "There she is! Selene Celeste, meet your namesake, Selene Celeste!"_

 _There was a girl sitting in the lower branches of a maple tree who looked like she could very well be Ry's twin. She looked like a miniature of my mama. "Hey, you brought her!" Hopping down to the ground, she ran over and hugged me. "I'm Diana, or Di. Technically my name is Selene Celeste, but Ry nicknamed me when he got here and it stuck! I've been dying to meet you! Morbid humor unintended."_

" _You look like…" I began._

" _Aurora? Yeah, I look more like her than my own twin, Lia. But she's only fraternal, not identical. I mean, Lia looks more like Wil. Genetics are weird like that."_

 _I froze. "Wait, are you…my aunt?"_

 _She grinned, and Ry answered. "Yup. She died after about a month, whereas I was after a few hours. She's my best friend."_

" _Lia!" I shouted as the name registered, starling them. "That's who all the letters are from! Is she alive? I haven't finished mama's journals yet." Things got busy, and then when I managed to get back to school, I hadn't had a bit of time to even look at them. They were in the nightstand drawer, had been since I unpacked._

" _Unfortunately, no. She died in childbirth a little over seventeen years ago. You actually know her son, he's a friend of yours."_

 _Wait. What? Who? It couldn't be Klaus and Elias, or Amelia, or Yukiya. I kept running though names, every one of them had a family I knew about except…Luca. "Are you saying Luca Sol is my cousin?"_

" _Yup! Though that's not his full name, just a shortened one." Diana chirped. "Wait, we weren't supposed to tell her this, were we?"_

 _Ry was shaking his head. "It's a little late for that now, good going Di."_

 _She pouted. "Well sor-ry. Technically I just confirmed her guess." Turning to me, she said, "Either way, girly, it'll all be explained tomorrow anyway, so we didn't screw up something too big."_

" _Wait, what?" I was confused. Ry just sighed exasperatedly._

" _Nevermind, just bring the letters and journals when you go to meet Luca. It'll make sense later. But for now, ta-ta! Can't have you showing up too late for it!" She tapped my nose and…_

I sat up with a gasp, back in my own bed. It was bright outside.

 _Selene!_ Celeste yelped.

 _Yeah?_

 _You were literally gone. Your entire self. I was left here, alone with Angel. Are you okay?_ There was quite a lot of panic in her tone.

 _I'm perfectly alright. Orion, one of our older brothers, pulled me into the place between the afterlife and life. It's not harmful, and it was similar to a dream. I didn't realize that it pulled_ me _there, like that. Sorry for scaring you._

She exhaled in relief. _It's fine. Now that I know what that was, it won't freak me out next time. I was just caught off guard from the suddenness and the newness and…yeah. I don't think that we could go to that place, Angel and I. I don't know how it works, but I feel like we wouldn't be able to go there._

Just then, I realized that while I was pretty extroverted, Celeste wasn't. She only spoke when she needed too, and while she was pretty open with me, she didn't really like talking with anyone else. I knew that bit, though, because I asked a little while back if she wanted to come out and talk with Klaus or something, and she was really against it. This was going to be interesting, the whole introverted/extroverted difference between us.

 _Um, it's almost eleven, don't we have somewhere to be?_

I whipped my head to look at the clocked and gasped. It was ten fifty. A.M.

Crap.

Darting out of bed, I scrambled to get ready, briefly explaining my 'dream' to Celeste. Philyra was already gone, presumably to lessons (though Klaus was probably really tired after last night), and I was going to be late. Thank goodness I mentioned I was meeting with Luca and Marelda for lunch last night, I don't have time to run and tell Klaus now!

I pulled my coat on, buttoning it up as I headed to the door. Pausing, I dashed back to the nightstand and pulled out the letters and journals. They were in two plastic ziplock bags, and I stuck them in the large pockets of the coat, after pulling my gloves and hat out. Jamming the hat on my head, I finally left my room, yanking my fingerless gloves onto my fingers before unbuttoning and slipping the mitten tops over them, buttoning them shut.

I started to run when I got outside of the dorms. It was chill, but there was no snow or ice, which I was thankful for. At least none until I got to Stargate, then I had to be a bit more careful of icy spots in the shadows. But at fifteen-past eleven, I staggered into the Featherly Flour Cafe. I spotted Luca and Marelda in a booth in a corner and rushed over, sliding in the opposite seat.

"I am _so_ sorry I'm late. It's no excuse, but I was up late and kept asleep by certain people, which I will explain." I blurted.

Luca laughed. "Not a problem. I'm the one with the least right to get upset about it."

"Tell me about it." Marelda nudged his side, giving him a teasing stink face. "Though, I must admit he's doing better."

I grinned. "So I've heard from a little Kittycat."

"Yeah, she's a talkative one. Not sure I'd trust her with too many secrets," Luca sighed. "Too nice, in addition. But how's it been with you?"

"Oh, like you don't know, Mr. Eavesdropper," I snorted. "It's common knowledge you know all the gossip, no matter if it took place under lock and spell."

He shrugged, smiling. "I like knowing things. Fight me."

"Need I remind you that I managed to take you out with a single blow? I highly doubt you'd beat Selene." Marelda sounded very smug, but I was highly curious as to what the context was.

"Wait, what? I want to hear this." I was stifling snickers at this point.

"He was doing his usual 'I don't need anybody' act when we were first buddied, made up some crap about how the headmaster should undo it to spare us both the trouble. Needless to say, when he sauntered out, I followed. And ended up slugging him in the face when he said something particularly stupid." Marelda sighed. "I didn't _intend_ to knock him out, but I underestimated how physically pathetic he is."

"I take offense to that," Luca pouted.

"Good. Maybe you'll start working out or something. You're really not physically strong at all," Marelda smirked at him, brow raised.

"I mean, really, Luca, I suppose it's no wonder you almost always wriggled out of participating in the practical magic days when we had to do things that required some physical strength." I input.

He crossed his arms. "I am being double teamed and it is unfair."

"Life's not fair, kiddo." I smiled. "Learn it now or it'll make you."

"Well, I'm going to order food. Because if I'm going to have to deal with bullies I at least want to eat first." He waved a waitress over, and we all ordered.

"Now," Luca said once we were given our food. He waved my wand once, probably putting up a precaution against eavesdroppers. "For the real reason I wanted to meet with you, Selene."

Luca bent down, pulling a stack of paper from his bag, I decided to pull out the letters and journals.

"Yeah, I kinda know part of the reason." I inhaled, then launched into the tale that explained my "dream" and ending with how I knew that Luca was my cousin, which surprised him none. Clearly, that was old news for him, and he was more interested in asking questions about how the dream worked, and how the spirit world functioned.

I knew Luca didn't have any family, I'd known that since a month into my attendance at the academy. I didn't know particulars about his life before the academy, but he'd been here since he was fifteen, or roundabouts.

Life without my family? I can't imagine it. I just can't. It would be worse than any horror movie, worse than any story of war or torture or genocide. At least, it would be for me. I had the incredible luck to be born into a wonderful family, one who loved me and everyone else in it dearly. A family that didn't blink an eye learning I was only half human. A family that shamelessly coddled a girl I brought home one day and declared my sister. A family that was what a family should be.

Maybe it wasn't the stereotypical "perfect" family, with a mother and a father who loved each other and their couple of children—my family, when together, was loud, chaotic, and loving. It didn't matter that my father had been my oldest brother, or that he'd been the father of many of his youngest siblings, because my father was out of the picture and theirs was dead. It didn't matter that our mother passed away, leaving us damaged. When she died, we banded together closer. When Jonny was killed, every one of us rushed to comfort the rest.

If one of us was breaking, every single one of us would step in to help and love them. It was how my family worked. To live without that would be more than a nightmare. It would be every incarnation of hell combined. Multiplied by one hundred thousand and more.

And Luca never knew what that was like. He'd never had someone to teach him how to pick the best climbing trees, or to drag him into those stupid snowball fights my brothers were so fond of. No one made scrapbooks of him as a kid, took pictures of special moments.

Welp, he's adopted now. He is one of my family members. He will be treated accordingly.

* * *

Missmoppit: Yup! Picnic! It was my last fluffy harrah, in a way, before the crapstorm to come. And yes! Puppy! Good! AndI hope you know that you're sentence about Klaus flatlining was, when I first read the review, made me laugh really hard in the middle of a really crappy day. It made me feel much better. And yes, the Silver couple compliments each other very well. This is what yin and yang is, not romance, but a companionship that compliments each other well. And don't I know it—while I don't really have exams (seniors don't have to take them, unless they need to to pass the class or because it's a class that makes them) because none of my classes are making me, I understand them from all the years previous where specific exams made me die inside. But I'm glad the last chapter helped with the stress!

Valya 001: Imma break this up to make it easier to read.

I'm glad you like the POV switching. It's mostly because I can't figure out how to write things from one, so I switch because I'm lazy to use the extra thought to write it in one POV. But I'm glad it feels effective to my readers!

She is a dark brown color, and Mudpie is very sweet. She's got her father's temperament, and it's perfect because Zeeke is my boi and I adore him. It sucks that you can't have a dog. They're wonderful.

I'm glad you understand the concept of asexuality at least on a theoretical level. And if you've got any more questions on it, feel free to pm me because I, myself, and ace and am happy to answer any questions at length.

Yeah, Merlin is a pretty good brother. He teases his sister and Klaus because he knows neither of them will actually do anything stupid with each other, and because he can. And he doesn't currently have a partner. I've been toying with the idea of him having a fling with Zave, but I don't know at the moment how I'm going to fit them into the storyline. We'll see where the characters take this. Either way, I don't know if Zave with appear back at school until after the break, when Merlin is gone.

My pseudo-kiddo said he's try and make a dress picture based on my descriptions, but we'll see if he manages to make one he's willing to send me (he's very hard on himself, but he makes really good graphic art). I'll let y'all know if he does end up making it for me, and then put a link probably to my tumblr for it.

That's great! It's always nice when you do better on an exam than you think. I remember last semester, when I was convinced I'd flunked my Stats test but somehow (with a generous padding) got a solid B, which made me almost cry from happiness. But good luck on the rest of the tests!

Welp, Diana sort of spoiled it. It did make everything else go a little more smoothly, I think.

Haha, I totally understand that. I tend to do that, but it's more like I get distracted from the Spiral with ideas for other fanfics and stories. But I'm back to this for a while!

Again, good luck, girl!


	19. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! So, I've got some good news and bad news. Good: This is my last week of highschool! Because I will be graduating, I'll be starting work full time and hopefully getting a second job part time, because college is dang expensive and I've got to pay for it myself. Bad News: I regret that I must go on hiatus again this summer. I won't have time to get regular chapters out, as my writing time will be severely limited. Hopefully, when I start my college classes this fall I'll be able to get some writing done. Super sorry about this! However: I WILL COMPLETE THE ELEMENTAL SPIRAL. I've come too far to give up now! It just might take a few years, and I hope y'all can stick with it. And now, onto the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18—(78)

Selene's POV

Marelda seemed thoroughly lost after a while in the discussion of the spirit world. "I think that I'm going to stick to the physical, more solid aspects of magic," she commented at one point.

Next, Luca and I swapped knowledge, starting with me explaining my moms stories and the letters. I read the one from Professor Schuyler, and handed it to my cousin.

"Yeah, it's his handwriting." Luca's voice was small, and he looked frozen. I recognised the pre-build up of a panic attack, and was about to intervene when Marelda put her hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, voice laced with concern. He brushed off her hand.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said, not meeting her eyes.

He'll _be_ fine, meaning he isn't at the moment. She glanced over at me, clearly realizing the same thing.

I pushed my last donut in front of Luca. "Have you tried this? It's the new kind, they only came out with it a few days ago. I'm not to partial to it, but then again, I didn't realize it had mint, which I'm not a huge fan of. Want it?"

Distract him until he can calm down. Food usually helps.

"I haven't, thanks." The extra food seemed to do the trick. The waitress came over with refills for our drinks, which relaxed him further.

"Well, now that we know Selene's end, why don't we tell her ours, Luca?" Marelda suggested.

He nodded, coming further out of the funk that had gripped him as he looked up at me.

"Selene, if I said that our mothers were the Vanished Princesses of Myula, and that meant we were technically royalty, would you believe me?" he asked.

I laughed sardonically. "Maybe not two months ago, but now? Yeah, I could believe it. It's more real than finding out your half elemental and that your biological father is alive and not human, a royal non-human to boot. So that's not the strangest revelation in my life recently. Vanished Princesses, though? It seems vaguely familiar."

"We learned about it in his…wait." He clicked his tongue. "You weren't here for that lesson. Well, basically, they're the two sisters of the current king, who both vanished about fifteen years apart. No one knew what happened to them, and when King Wilikin took the throne, he dedicated a holiday in their honor. It's in the spring, late March, specifically. During the last full week of March, when the youngest princess had her birthday, and because both sisters' favorite season was spring. It's a big celebration, followed by feasts across the land."

"Oooooohhh." I nodded in understanding. "Klaus mentioned that when I brought up Thanksgiving, an American-Terran thing where it's a big feast every year. That's where I heard it. From the little of the journal I've read, our moms called him Wil. He was my mom's twin. Speaking of the journals, I've got the spirits of dead people and written evidence of all this. How'd you figure this out?"

"Well, I'll start with the book. There's lots of little things previously to my discovery of the genealogy book, but those aren't all the vital. Located in the school archives, there is a backup copy of a book that contains the genealogy of the royal family. It magically updates, to an extent. Unless more is added, it will show a blank portrait, a birth date, a death date, and if someone married," Luca said. "When I found it, I looked through it. It was interesting enough, but then I noticed something when I came to the previous generation. The Vanish Sisters had family. Children. Princess Aurora, especially. There were nine, eight of them connected to one father, the ninth technically illegitimate."

"Me, right?"

"Yup. In addition, the husband died about six months before the youngest of the seven was born. Another had the same birth and death date, so now I know that's Orion. To continue, three of those children are married, with six of their own children between them. Seven, now, so I assume someone had another kid?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sarah and Matthew had a little girl the other week. Calina, my first niece."

"Congrats." Marelda said, paying a little more attention for a moment.

"Thanks. She's pretty adorable." I smiled, thinking of the baby girl. "But what else?"

"Well, the rest is mostly just a bunch of dates that aligned with things you'd told me, and then plenty of eavesdropping and research latere, we ended up here." He went on to explain in more detail, and I found myself listening carefully it it all, particularly the bits about the Tower of Sorrow, while Marelda zoned out. She probably knew it all already, and hearing it a second time was probably boring.

And when the conversation petered out, we went and started back to the academy.

"So now that everyone is all caught up," Marelda said. "What should we do about this?"

"Actually, I have an idea," I said. "I left them at home, but I'm sure I can get them sent over. There's these sealed letters, like an actual wax seal and everything, with 'Wil' written on the front. I think there's like 20 or so. I left them sealed and at home, because I didn't think they should be disturbed. But, it's clear now my mom wrote them for her brother, the king, but never got the chance to send them. They probably explain everything she did and stuff."

"And you're thinking we should mail them, is that it?" Luca asked. "But they certainly wouldn't explain my end, or anything that's happened in the last decade. Not to mention, if someone else managed to get them, it could cause a huge scandal. There would be huge upheavals, lots of investigating. And it might even cause problems with the Terran ministry. I mean, you said your mom was never registered with them, but your brothers and other family are. It's likely they'll accuse your entire family of being lying upstarts vying illegally for the throne, which I'm pretty confident none of us care about in the least. I think if we do that, we'll have to compile some unarguable evidence."

"And how would we do that?" I asked. It all had felt almost surreal up until now. The planning and talk of gathering evidence was making it sink in.

"The Dragon's Eye gemstone." Luca pulled out a new stack of notes, this one much smaller than the one he had used back at the cafe, really only a couple pages. "I only found this the other day. And technically most of it isn't actually available to students, so I'd appreciate not telling anyone."

Marelda whacked his arm. "What have we discussed about illicit gathering of information?"

"First off— _ow_. And second, this was important," he defended.

She sighed while I tried my darndest not to laugh at their exchange. Luca pouted, but continued.

"I found a mention of it in an archive book, and then I slipped into the restricted back room of the archives where the more secretive files are stored, namely, the ones on the truths of the Tower of Sorrow." He pulled a sheet to the front of the ones in his hand, glancing at it as he started to explain.

"The Dragon's Eye gem is what seems to be what the Tower of Sorrow is really protecting. From what the records said, it holds a mostly auto-biographical history of the royal family, back until the first king. The heir is generally taught all it's abilities, but each blood-born member of the House of Aprea is taught how to record their history via the sister stone at the place, which is only able to record history. It is impossible to lie to it, and it's recordings can be found in the Dragon's Eye, which has a lot more functions than the sister stone." He paused briefly, like a side note kind of pause. "I wasn't actually able to figure out the name of that one, because all the records just referred to it as the 'sister stone'. But it's only function, the history recording, is apparently the same way the Dragon's Eye records. It just has more abilities. One of those being the ability to declare yourself a member of the royal family."

"How would that give us the necessary proof?" I asked.

"Remember that book I mentioned? The one the records the existence of the royal family members? Unless details are added, nothing shows up besides a blank portrait and birth/death dates, you know? It's either done with the sister stone, which is normally what the royal family does, but you can declare it to the Dragon's Eye and it does the same thing, _and_ it'll put your name on the royal tapestry tree, giving you a gem. If we did that, no one would be able to dispute the rest of our evidence. And it would keep the rest of your family out of it until they feel ready to do it, if they ever." He inhaled for the first time in the dialogue before continuing. "Most members don't go to the length of using the Dragon's Eye. As far as my research can tell, the last time a ruler or heir used it was five generations back, when Eclos made a huge push to try and steal Geodonelunan lands. It can, apparently, raise a border around the country that is impenetrable by all who hold less than purely good intentions. So it's reasons like _that_ which cause the Tower to be placed under such heavy protections."

"And how are we you get there? I mean, I know Katalina and Elias did, but Katalina nearly died a very painful death. I don't want them involved. Or Philyra. And I don't know how much Klaus would approve of all this, but I feel like he deserves to be involved. I mean, the fae magic woven throughout the East Forest is bad enough, but a Chimera? I highly doubt we'll get as lucky as Elias and Katalina." I paused, taking a breath of my own. Mostly to steady my nerves for the next thought. "And, well, I'm sure Angel could take it out, but then I'm not sure if Celeste and I could get Angel to go back in. He's restless enough as it is, but invoking his bloodlust will end very badly. The biggest reason he was put back inside last time was because we'd been practically starved, in addition to being exhausted and bruised up pretty badly.

I generally tried to ignore the existence of Angel and how much damage he could cause if released. Because if I thought about it, I clearly looked worried, and I didn't want to worry the others, not with me just overthinking things. I can handle this, I'm sure of it.

We were a hundred feet from the gate when Marelda spoke, her words surprising both Luca and me. "I've got some…contacts who would gladly answer my _theoretical_ questions about what fighting various magical creatures would be like, including a Chimera. Elma would be suspicious, but Barin would give me everything I'd need without asking a question or suspecting a thing. I'm a warrior-in-training. I'll figure out how to handle the monster. You two figure out how to counter the more vague-and-magical protections."

I nodded. "We can do that. I'll explain everything to Klaus tonight. I'm sure if I do it, alone, he'd help. And as prefect, he's got a little more access to certain kinds of things, like how to avoid the guardian mages, which includes the headmaster and Professor Schuyler. At the least, if he sees how determined I am, he'll probably help only to keep me from getting myself fatally injured. Additionally, I know a certain court fae that, if I can locate her, should be able to give us some insight on the protections. I'm going to tell Merlin, too, because I think he should know since he's here."

"And I'll do some investigating on that as well. Take a look in the restricted archives some more. I'll probably make a neater compilation of evidence, as well." Luca finished.

"Then I guess this is where we part. Meet up again in a few days?" I asked.

Luca and Marelda nodded, and we bid each other goodbye. For now.

Looks like I get to spend my afternoon in explaination land. Whoop.


	20. Chapter 19

So I decided to post one more time, since I already had this done. I'm hoping that I won't have to go on total hiatus this summer, but it definitely won't be a set posting schedule. It's all going to depend on if I have the time, and the motivation (cause I'm pretty tired at the moment) I have. At the very least, I plan on getting one more chapter and a special out. You know, for the third year anniversary of the Elemental Spiral? Those two things will hopefully be out on July 29!

But otherwise, I'm out of school, I graduated on Sunday, and started work Monday. Busy, busy. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! We get a little bit of Eli's POV, so I hope y'all like it!

* * *

Chapter 19—(79)

Klaus' POV

Just when I thought there were no more gigantic heritage revelations to be found of the woman I loved, I was proven wrong.

I wonder if whatever controls fate just likes to keep pulling fast one's on me. I bet they're laughing their heads off, whatever and wherever they are…

"Let me get this straight," I began. "The summary of that incredibly long revelation is that your mother is the long-lost Princess Aurora Twilight Gedonelune, and her sister, the other Vanished Princess, is Luca Orlems mother? Meaning you two are cousins, and both of you, in addition to the rest of your family, are technically Aprean royals? And now, in order to bring to light the truth of what happened to the Vanished Princesses, both dead over a decade, you want to get inside the Tower of Sorrow, which is probably the most heavily guarded building in the country, perhaps the continent, to declare yourselves to the Dragon's Eye Gem?"

Selene, perched on the edge of my desk while I sat in a chair, swung her feet slightly.

"Yup, that about sums it up. It's honestly been a long day." She yawned. "And I didn't wake up until almost eleven. But, I've also got to go tell Merlin about all of this. I'll probably just stay the night in the inn with him, so tell Philyra to stick with Katalina, will you?"

The aforementioned girls were out to get dinner, which Selene and I had missed to discuss the current situation at hand.

Rubbing my temples. "We can't catch a break, can we?"

"Meh. Keeps life interesting. I guess." She shrugged. "But, anyway, want to help Luca, Marelda, and I? We want to keep the group as small as possible, and keep the adorables out of it." She'd taken to referring to the juniors in her friend group—namely Elias, Katalina, Philyra, and Yukiya—as the "adorables" for whatever reason.

"I suppose I have to, though I'd much rather we just take it all to the headmaster."

"Yes, well, Luca holds no faith in the adults. I mean, if the headmaster knows, Professor Schuyler will now. And it's pretty apparent that Professor Schuyler is the one responsible for Luca growing up, totally alone, in a literal box made of three rooms. It's terrifying for me to think about, because you know more than most how badly I handle locked rooms." Selene's expression was filled with horror as she shuddered. "And honestly, I can't blame him for not liking the man even more since learning that. I don't think I like him now either. I mean, he used to be strict, but generally okay—it's just, well, what sort of monster can do that to a _child_ , even if it was supposedly for their 'protection'? It's just so, so _wrong_ , sweetheart. It makes me not want to trust the supposed adults either."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Against what is probably my better judgement, I agree with the sentiment. But are you sure we shouldn't tell the headmaster? I mean, he is the First and Second Mages in charge of its protection." I had told Selene about the headmaster's role in the Tower of Sorrow and his night form.

"Yeah, I get the feeling this is one of those things where it's better to ask forgiveness than permission." She hopped off the desk, coming over to give me a peck on the cheek before going to the door, where she paused. "We can talk about all this, and if you want help, tomorrow. You don't have to, but if you don't want to, all I ask is that you don't tell anyone. See you later, sweetheart."

I watched in silence as she shut the door behind her.

Selene's POV

Merlin just stared at me. Face blank, he gazed at me. I stared right back. The staring contest went on for several minutes before he burst out laughing.

I expected this from him. He laughed when he was surprised, or uncomfortable, or feeling overwhelmed. Or all three, like now.

"Only you. I feel like this is all because of you."

"Yeah, probably." My tone was nonchalant. "But it's a thing and I don't feel like ignoring it would be right. Do you think we should tell everyone else?" Meaning the rest of our family.

He thought about it for a little before answering. "No. At least, not yet. Forgiveness rather than permission, and all that. It would make the visiting to the Tower easier, since they wouldn't be able to protest or talk you out of it. It's dangerous, really dangerous, but I think you need to. I don't think many, if any, of our brothers would want to declare themselves, and neither do I, but you and Luca? Yeah, I feel like it's needed. I mean, you're a pretty persuasive force and you did want when you were little to be a leader of social change and improvement, fighting the baddies and all that jazz."

I nodded. "Yeah, and I mean, while I know it won't be as easy as I thought when I little, that's actually a good idea." Thinking about it, it made a lot of sense. I mean, this world is so far behind in social equality, and it's got different problems, too. And I've always been good with people in general, so what if I used this whole thing as a way to gain influence for social change?

My mind was about to spiral in a bunch of different directions on this idea when Merlin pulled me back to the present.

"So what's the plan? How are you going to pull this off?"

I explained the idea and planned prep Luca, Marela, and I were going to do.

Merlin nodded, "That's a good start. I can try to help a little. If the protections include illusionary-type magics, I might have a prototype that would lessen, maybe make it ineffective."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I initially started working on it after Skeld"—Elenen Skeld was Merlin's school-long rival, the two constantly trying to one-up each other and both mutually disliked the other—"tried to catch me in a disorientation spell trap. It's supposed to block visual illusions, but I can easily tweak the spell theory to make individual ones for auditory and tactile illusions. I'd do one that managed all three, but that would take at least a couple weeks."

"That would be really helpful, actually. Could you make multiples of each? It looks like there's at least three of us, four if Klaus decides to help."

"I'm not as familiar with the shops here, so it might take time, particularly if they don't have everything I need. So I could, but I'll likely need some help. Think that cousin of ours would be up to it? You said he's pretty smart, right?"

"Mhm. He's really smart, actually. He only gets bad grades because, apparently, the classes and their work bores him and so he doesn't do it. For this I'm sure he'd help, gladly, particularly with finding materials—he knows the area a lot better than I do, that's for sure." I stretched, stifling a yawn. "I'll ask him tomorrow. Don't want to get caught after curfew unnecessarily."

"Yeah, it's kind of late. You want the bed?"

I looked at him, brow raised. "It's a queen and we grew up cuddling, you gay nincompoop."

Laughing, he said, "Figured that would be the answer. Just had to check. I'll go procure another pillow."

"While you do that, I'm commandeering your shower. Hot water is a blessing and I'm chilly."

The next morning, I woke up earlier—around dawn—than Merlin (as per usual) and left, leaving a note telling him to meet me in Klaus' office around noon. Then I went and snuck back into the school grounds, as the official gate didn't open for another two hours, around nine. I proceeded to sneak into the boys' dorm through the kitchen entrance. The dorm mother wasn't there, thankfully, so I had no trouble making my way to the male prefect's dorm. Which was nicer than the normal upperclassmen dorm—and lucky Klaus didn't have to share it. They had such nice private showers (I'll admit to commandeering it more than once after training).

Klaus not having a roommate also made it really easy to sneak into his room without getting caught. Then again, the security at the academy was actually really lax. Like, it was so easy for any half-competent sneaker to go places. I knew the classrooms themselves had magical security at night, but if it weren't for the fact that we were in the middle of a highly peaceful country I'd probably be a lot more concerned for the lack of security. But it did make sneaking around where one technically wasn't supposed to be a whole lot easier.

I knew the password for his room, so I slipped inside. He kept it really dark when he slept, but I knew the layout well enough to not trip over anything. Klaus didn't like things being messy, so he kept his room a lot neater than the average 19 year old. Next to his bed, I stepped on the heels of my shoes, taking them off before I crawled in next to Klaus.

"Hm?" he made a sleepy noise.

"Hey. Mind if I crawl in?" I whispered.

"Mm." He scooted over a little and I snuggled into his side. I wasn't tired, but laying here and cuddling was nice. Sex held no interest for me, but I adored cuddles. And Klaus was all warm, especially compared to outside.

"You're chilly," he mumbled, shifting his arm more comfortably around me.

"It's my clothes. They'll warm up in a minute." My sweat pants changed temp faster than jeans, and the hoodie I nicked this morning from Merlin was much the same.

We were quiet for a while, and I thought Klaus had fallen back into a deeper sleep when he suddenly spoke, quietly but clearly.

"I don't like it, but I'll help. Can't be losing you again."

I smiled, whispering a "Thank you." His breathing soon evened and he was asleep for real. I was too awake to have a hope of falling back asleep again, but I spent the next hour or so enjoying the warmth and comforting presence of my buddy next to me.

Elias POV

I loved my mother. I really did. But sometimes I wished she wouldn't hover so much. She claimed she had to make up for all the coddling she hadn't been able to do since I started school, and that probably had some truth to it. But I'm almost fifteen, will be as of next spring, and I don't want to be coddled like I was five.

She'd been asking me questions about Katalina. Somehow she'd found out I had a buddy (I suspected the headmaster was involved), and I'd had to spend an hour telling her about my buddy—I conveniently left out that we were a couple, however. I was incredibly thankful that she was content with the fact I'd made a new friend.

In order to stop the interrogation, I mentioned that Klaus was dating his buddy. It was payback, in a way, for scaring me. It sort of backfired though, because my mother got incredibly excited.

"Klaus never told me he was dating his buddy! I got the notice from the headmaster when he was buddied, but your brother never writes me. Her name is…Serene?"

"Selene Celeste Fonix," I supplied. "She's in my class, but she's seventeen, so not much younger than Klaus. She started the academy late, but she'll probably skip a level or two after this year, particularly if she transfers completely to Vir Ingenious."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's got incredible talents with fire and wind." After answering several inquiries about her magic, I was asked about her personality.

"She's really social and dramatic, and has so much energy, which I don't understand because she sleeps a lot less than she should. Selene has no qualms about speaking her mind, and is always so…bold. Bold magic. Bold laughter. Bold everything. She's also very curious and pairs well with Klaus. The two of them compliment each other well. He keeps her realistic and she makes him smile, a lot more than anyone else. And he actually lets her _touch_ him. You know how much he avoids hugs and such, but Selene is a very tacile person and Klaus doesn't seem to mind her hanging off him. They're always bickering, too, but it's usually pretty lighthearted and teasing."

My mother smiled, brushing her brunette hair away from her face. "That sounds like exactly what he needs. I always suspected he'd never settle for a docile, calm wife. He needs someone who will stand up to him and fight back. He'd be so bored otherwise. You've seen him a lot more than I have lately, how much does he care for her?"

This made me smile. "A whole lot. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up proposing by next year. It only took him a few weeks to fall, though she, being oblivious to this sort of thing as she is, took a while longer. He even went to…" I paused, remembering I wasn't supposed to speak of elementals and the whole kidnapping thing.

"What did he do?" mother asked, both curious and excited.

"Well, Selene missed about a month of school, the last month before the break. Her oldest brother died and she went back home. Johnathan was really important to her, the closest thing she had to a father. I met him once, and he was a good man. Losing him really tore Selene up, and she almost didn't come back to the school. Klaus took time off school and went to go help her through it. I haven't actually seen her since she left, but Klaus told me it really messed her up. He only came back a week before school ended, and left to get her the day I was coming back. He's helping her catch up this week."

"Oh, the poor dear," my mother sighed. "But I'm so proud of your brother."

"I'm not," a new, lofty voice said. "Your brother ruined his perfect record for this girl, and she's clearly a bad influence, like most of the Vir Ingenious students."

It was Father.

In Selene's words:

Crap.

This is not-good.

* * *

Valya 001: Chapter 17: I know the feeling! It's always such a relief when exams are over, isn't it? And yeah, Sus is the absolute best. She'll be editing Tamer, The Silver Flame, and Vanished for me this summer, and maybe other things depending on what I get done and what she has time for; but she'll definitely get the first three. And I love the dynamic between Luca and Marelda, too. And yeah, Luca (though he's loathe to admit it to most) is a very scholarly little bookworm and artist. He's not the most physically decked out boy, especially compared to Marelda, who is constantly working on her physical abilities in her warrior training. And Selene's thoughts are pretty similar to those I once had about a really close friend of mine. He had the worst childhood (suffering pretty much every type of abuse), in addition to the awful things caused by that (from PTSD to an eating disorder). But he didn't know what it was like having someone actually give a crap until recently, so I based Selene and Luca a little bit off myself and V here. Because V is pretty much my pseudo-child and I am his mom. Speaking of V, he never really managed to make a pic of the dress. He couldn't make one he deemed good enough so he never sent one. But my tumblr is fonix-girl if you want to check it out. It's like 80% Harry Potter Related. As for Luca's excitement about the spirit dreams, well, we must recall that he's interested in abnormal magics. The normal stuff bores him. I have an idea that he will one day be the leading magical theorist in Myula.

Chapter 18: Yeah, really sorry about that. But never fear, there's no way in heck I'm abandoning the Spiral. I've come much too far to even dare think it. This extended universe is definitely going to reach completion (or, well, as complete as it will ever be, if I decide to keep adding new things). And it's no problem. I can't tell you how often I forget details and have to go scouring through chapters to find them—and it's my story! And the genealogy book is a sort of…blood magic, you could say. However, if a person was born in a world other than Myula, Terra, or Elementum, the book wouldn't. Those three worlds are—despite their many, many differences—actually entwined. If one was utterly destroyed, the other two would be. So while there are infinitely many worlds, those three are close enough that it's not too difficult (with the right magic and such) to transfer between them, whereas traveling to another world outside of these three would be a whole heck of a lot harder and there's a big chance a person wouldn't be able to go back. As for the whole Hiatus thing, see the authors note. Additionally, I start school in September so hopefully I'll be back to my usual biweekly posting by then. But for now, toodles!

ejwalker: Thank you for pointing out the name thing. It was a total accident that probably will be repeated. Thanks for the help though I really appreciate it!


	21. Chapter 20

HEY! So today is the third year anaversary of the Elemental Spiral, so I thought I'd put out another chapter with the announcement of a completed sidestory! _The Three Tasks,_ my origin story of Gedonelune, can be found on my profile, completed! Enjoy everyone! (Also since I'm typing this note on my way to work I won't be replying to reviews so sorry!)

* * *

Chapter 20—(80)

Klaus' POV

I groaned as my alarm went off, my arm automatically reaching for it. I'd gotten to sleep late a second night in a row—the first night because of my date with Selene, and then last night also because of Selene. Only, it was because of her weighty revelations. My thoughts about all of it kept me up late.

To help Selene? Or remain uninvolved? I knew I was going to help, but I at least made myself consider not doing it, or trying to convince her not to (though that idea was quickly scrapped—Selene isn't going to let something like this go, not with how much value she puts into family). Either way, I was up well into the night thinking.

Selene showed up and crawled in to, ah…cuddle about an hour before my alarm. Only vague memories of half waking up when she arrived kept me from being startled when she sighed, sitting up.

It wasn't a bad way to wake up, in all honesty. She was very warm, and while I wasn't a very physically affectionate person, I didn't mind being near her. Which is good, because she's very tactile. I think that comes from having such a large yet close knit family.

Unlike mine, where we tend to be physically, if not mentally, distant from the other members of our family. My mother being the exception, as she loved giving all her sons hugs, though she wasn't very tactile with anyone else. She wasn't even that close with my father. Sometimes I wonder how my parents ended up with us, because in the past couple years I've noticed that they rarely interact outside of the necessary, and even avoid that when it's possible.

But either way, I managed to pull myself out of bed. Selene told me that she had to go ask Luca some questions, like if he'd want to work with Merlin on something or other. A lot of the details slipped my awareness, because I wasn't fully awake, but I mumbled some sort of agreement. So she kissed my cheek and left, as unnaturally awake in the morning as usual. I've known her for months and her ability to wake up and be _awake_ _instanously_ still baffles me.

Yawning, I got ready. A shower helped wake me up, and soon I made my way to my office. Philyra was to show up in about twenty minutes, but since she spent the night in Katalina's room, there's a chance she'd be late. Which was fine this time, since it'd give me more of a chance to organize everything.

On my desk were three letters, which was unexpected. Erin waited, perched on my chair, waiting for a treat, which I dug out from a drawer. He flew off again and I picked up the letters. One was from each of my parents, the third from Elias. I wasn't surprised about the one from my mother, and while Elias didn't write often it wasn't too unusual, particularly if he was inquiring about Selene or something. But my father? A letter from him was never a good sign. He never sent a letter unless he was displeased with something. I hadn't gotten one from him in years, but Elias got them occasionally. It usually triggered a period of obsessive studying and stress, which made Elias suffer both mentally and physically.

I very much disliked how our father treated Elias. When we were growing up, most of Elias's panic attacks were triggered by father lecturing him. He expected too much, and he obviously favored Percy and I over Elias, which annoyed both of us older brothers. I was much closer to Elias than Percy, but Percy was like our mother and cared deeply about his chosen family, which included Elias.

I decided to open the one from Elias first. Breaking the red seal and opening the letter, I noticed that the writing was hurried, not as neat as his usual script.

 _Klaus,_

 _I'm sending this to apologize and to ask you not to murder me. I didn't mean for father to find out about you and Selene being a couple. I didn't even know he was home. I was talking to mother (read: she was questioning me), and then in a desperate attempt to steer the conversation away from Katalina and I, I mentioned you and Selene._

 _And mother, being mother, latched onto the topic and began questioning me about Selene. Little did either of us know that father was listening in. He was really irritated about all of it and the rant mother and I had to listen to will probably only get worse when you see him again. Particularly when he meets her. I know you probably expected that, Selene being the almost exact opposite of what father considers a "respectable woman," but still._

 _Again, I am really, really, really sorry about all this and I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me._

 _~ Elias_

 _P.s. Again, sorry._

I sighed. This was something I was hoping to avoid a bit longer. I've always known Selene is someone father wouldn't approve of. She's loud, bold, and does practically nothing that my father would deem "lady-like," including Selene's talents in cooking.

Skies above, he wouldn't even approve of her if she was the "perfect lady" for the sole reason she attends the academy, and not even for a "proper lady-like magic" like healing or stitching or whatever else. My father didn't believe women should learn magic past basic control and "lady-like arts"—much less how to make various weaponry out of fire. Nevermind that healing was often more gruesome than most other professions. To make it all worse, if he found out she was only half human? There was a huge stigma against it in Myula, even here in Gedonelune, the _literal kingdom founded for the protection of magic users_. Something that many of the "conservatives" in this day and age conveniently forgot. It's not like the First Knight was a halfling, or the First Queen. Halflings were very much looked down upon and often though incredibly dangerous.

My father was a piece of work. He was very much against woman being allowed to enter the academy, back when King Wilikin—who, ironically, was Selene's _uncle_ —decreed it in his first year of reign. When non-magic _and_ magic females were allowed to join the warriors of the kingdom? Even worse. And yet, he's just seen as a brilliant nobleman magic tool crafter who's merely a staunch conservative.

Until learning about and meeting Selene's family, I hadn't understood just how…messed up, to put it bluntly, my father was. He was incredibly sexist and bigoted, and very unaccepting of anything that didn't fit his views. But not every father was like that. Every single one of Selene's brothers were incredibly accepting of others. They trusted Selene without question. Her being asexual didn't affect anything, neither did the fact that she was only technically their half sister—and them learning she was only half human? Didn't bat an eye. I'd never imagined there could be such a loving, close knit family that did everything they could to help each other out.

I was a little envious, to be honest. But I wouldn't trade Elias, Percy, and my mother for anything.

Breaking my mother's signature indigo-colored seal, I read her letter next, despite the fact that I knew almost exactly what it would say, from what Elias mentioned and from what I knew of my mother.

' _Klaus,_

 _I had to hear it from your brother that you had a girlfriend (that's what they call it these days, no?)—how dare you keep such information from me, young man! I knew you had a buddy, but you never mentioned liking her as more than a friend, much less that you fancied her. I'm very disappointed in you about that._

 _However, I'm thrilled you have a girlfriend! Elias told me a bit about her, and I think she sounds fantastic. You must, must,_ _must_ _bring her to the Charity Ball! I know she was already invited because she's your buddy, but now I'm sending her a formal invitation as a member of the Goldstein family You're bringing her as your date, I'm assuming? Oh, does she have a proper dress? I know very little about Terra, but I do know that their fashion is very, very different. Let me know if I need to send some coin for a new formal gown—only the best for my Nicky's girl!_

 _After all, if she unknowingly entranced you within a few weeks, not to mention she was buddied with you, she's probably a keeper. I know that you're not the type to rush into things blindly, and if you decided you wanted to be with her, and she wanted to be with you, then I trust your judgement. You're very clever, and I know you wouldn't willingly do anything to put yourself or Elias (who seems very fond of the girl himself, in a sibling-ly way—and we both know how much he struggles with social things) on a dangerous path._

 _Much love and good wishes,_

 _Mother_

 _P.S. Please tell Selene I said hello!'_

Well, Selene did have a dress. When she found out about the ball, she told me I would get to see it then.

But skies above I hoped my mother didn't call me "Nicky" in front of her.

Selene knew my full name was Nickolas, but I'd never hear the end of it if she found out my mother's nickname for me—something that only she called me anymore, ever since I threw a fit at the age of eight and demanded to be called Klaus, which sounded much more mature than "Nicky." From then on, she only called me it in private, and since it was my mother I allowed it only from her. But knowing her, she would use it in front of Selene, perhaps for the sole purpose of knowing Selene would tease me (my mother had her own sense of humor).

Now came the one I dreaded most. My father's.

' _Nickolas,_

 _I am not pleased with your recent actions. Not only did you leave school for weeks on end, you did it for a girl who is far from appropriate for someone of your status. It is clear that her status as your buddy is highly detrimental to your future._

 _Have you not considered just how badly interacting with someone like this Vir Ingenious girl from_ _Terra_ _, of all places, looks to prospective hirer's in the Ministry? If you keep this sort of behavior, it'll take you much more time to earn the proper respect that would allow you to advance to the proper ranking within the Ministry._

—It continued with a variety of reasons as to why I was choosing to ruin my "future career in the Ministry" and how if I wasn't careful I'd "destroy any hope there is for gaining a respectable title" and whatever else not.—

 _We will discuss this further when I visit the academy for the traditional play at the end of the Festival week, as you are required to return home for the spring holidays._

 _Formally Yours,_

 _Walter Goldstein_ '

I picked up my wand and lit the corner of the letter. Watching as it crumbled to fine ash, I thought with a clenched jaw how appropriate it was to use fire against my father.

There was nothing to discuss. I knew what I was going to do my life, and his comments against Selene were the last straw. First a lifetime of belittling Elias, in addition to micromanaging mine, to attempting to rip into the woman I loved?

There was no question as to whether or not I would be helping Selene with her latest fixture. I'd help her even if it meant breaking into a national treasure, fighting a chimera, and possibly breaking several laws along the way.

After all, what was a few mortal laws compared to a venture into Elemental lands in order to recover a kidnapped twice-royal halfling?


	22. Chapter 21

Hey y'all! Happy Labor day for my fellow Americans!

I'm back from hiatus! I'll be doing my best to keep up with my previous bi-weekly postings, but I've got 17 credit hours in college, a 20 hr/wk job, and a few other things vying for my time.

A lot has changed and will change, honestly, be it my hair (I whacked it off last Monday into a pixie cut) to my schooling (college, man) to my job (I'll be working at my campus library!) to new friends (my chaotic pseudo-family keeps growing and I love it) and a mutual crush (he's friggin' amazing guys, not only is he physically attractive, but his personality and everything else, not to mention that he loves the things about me most people insist are flaws...I'm very lucky to have met someone like him, even if we've agreed to keep it non-formal due to specific reasons).

Due to working so much this summer, I didn't get nearly as much written as I wanted to—however, I do think I've figured out the basic outline of Halfling as well as some good general plot ideas for the next book (which probably will be the last of this series thread). I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 21—(81)

Selene's POV

"Hold up, your brother can do that?" Luca looked fascinated by my (admittedly bare-bones) explanation of Merlin's latest gadget. Those two are going to get on fabulously.

"I'll let him do further explanation. He'll love having someone with the mental capacity and the interest to talk to this about. And you know the town well enough, hopefully, to find any random odds and ends he needs."

Frankly I'd never seen Luca so excited. Marelda just looked confused.

"What kind of magic is that? I literally work in battle and espionage type magics and I've never heard of magic objects capable of that?" She seemed way out of her depth and honestly I felt a bit bad for that. Skies above know I was way out of mine over in Elementum.

"Well, Merlin actually works with fusion magic. As far as I know, he's the only magic-user who works in combining Terran technology with Myulan magic. He's brilliant, and he's going to probably be rich off it one day, but for now I'm more concerned with him getting these things done before he has to leave. Hey, while Luca's with Merlin, why don't you and I do something?"

"I suppose we could figure out a strategy for the chimera, if you're up for it? I got a reply from Barin, and judging by the thickness he probably went into hyper-detail again." I nodded and she looked a bit relieved to be back into territory she understood better.

"And maybe, if we need a break from that or have some extra time, you could see how accurate my idea of weapon fighting is. While I used to be really good at making temporary weapons out of fire, my usage of them was mostly based off of movies—moving pictures, sort of—and such, so they're probably wildly inaccurate."

She smiled, "I think that could be managed. I did hear that you hold the record for the umbra sessions at the Academy. Of course, due to my special training I'm not allowed to participate."

"Hmm, we may have to have a battle, just between us, when this is all over. If my magic isn't still so out of whack, that is."

"Definitely."

"So, not to interrupt this wonderful bonding time, but where is your brother staying?"

I told him, and he bid the two of us goodbye before rushing off, clearly excited.

"Boys and their toys," I laughed.

"Of course, us girls are just as bad in our own ways."

"Very true, very true." Grinning, I looked at her. "Now, how about we get to this chimera? If the real Myulan ones are anywhere near as deadly as the fictional Terran ones, it should be an interesting challenge, chance of death aside."

Merlin's POV

There was a knock on the inn door, and when I opened the door, I saw a boy with startling green hair and an emerald earring to match his eyes. How he managed to get green hair to go with a blue jacket and grey plaid scarf I will never understand, but it worked. A cursory glance at his hands revealed that he often used charcoal, which would fit since Selene said he draws.

Yes, probably too much observation but in my profession the demons are in the details.

"Luca, I assume?"

"Only if you're the famous Merlin."

I held out my hand for him to shake. "Naw, just normal Merlin. The famous one died ages ago." I gestured for him to follow as I went over to one of my bags—this one holding my work things.

"So what's this project I've heard about? Something about dispelling various illusions?" He had this look in his eye that shone with curiosity, and the intelligence to fulfil it.

Grinning, I could tell we were going to have some fun. "How are you with magical theory and mechanics?"

"Advanced magical theory is possibly my favorite form of magic, but I'm less familiar with mechanics. Particularly since I don't know much in the way of Terran tech."

"Well then, I guess I can teach you something, if you're ready for such awe-striking knowledge."

He snorted, "Please, have you met your sister?"

"Good answer. Let's get to work."

"Wouldn't you have to account for the space the lens don't cover?" Luca said. "I mean, seeing through the specs is all well and good, but peripheral vision is most of what we use, and so wouldn't it make sense for the spellwork to be grounded in the lens and sort of bubble out with a diameter of say, two inches or so?"

I nodded, scribbling on the papers that focused on the anti-visual illusions. "Along that same vein, anti-tactile illusions would be harder to prevent, even if you can see and hear through them. It would be even more unnerving without the other two, really, because it would be almost spectral. Maybe something that does a blanket protection around the epidermis?"

"Should work," he agreed. "And if we alter the theory just a twinge for the auditory, we could just have it filter out magical-produced vibrations while allowing natural ones to come through. Also, in a forest filled with magic, there should be some allowance for natural magic, which complicates things."

"I agree. We'll have to figure out how much to filter the auditory in order to prevent anyone from not hearing something that could be dangerous. Freaking illusionary magic."

"You've got these as three separate things. Would it be easier to have it as one?"

"Easier, yeah, but it would take more time than we have to figure out how to get one object to perform three separate functions. I'll probably figure that out eventually, but with this time crunch the best we'll probably get is beta versions, because while we've got most of this theory worked out, on paper, there will always be unforeseen things that will need to be tweaked when applied. Magic is temperamental like that, especially when it's being used for new purposes. Now,"—I grabbed a clean sheet and started making a list of things we'd need for this project.—"I think we're close enough to take all this mess and write the new stuff on a clean draft. Once we finish that, we can start making models. You'd know where to find a lot of these materials, right?" Quickly finishing up the list, I slid it over to him.

He read through it and nodded slowly. "Some of the metal bits might be a pain to find, because while the town is usually pretty good with magic-related things, it significantly lacks more mechanical."

"The whole, 'oh, we've got magic that's enough' type idea?"

"Exactly. Selene whines about it regularly."

"Don't I know it. She apparently struck that home to Klaus when she picked his office lock for something or another. He only had it warded against magic, not normal lock-picking. Of course, it's not like that's the most common of skills, but still."

"I mean, that's how I get into the more…guarded areas of the school. In a school for magic they oft forget the mundane, yada yada yada, so on and so forth. And we might be able to find some of the more unusual things in Random's Items, because as the ridiculously literal name implies there is a whole plethora of random crap there."

"Fantastic. Do you know of a place where we could safely store the models and such? Ignoring the fact that this is a safe little town I don't really want them in this inn room."

"Yeah, we can use my dorm. I've got several protections layered onto the normal wards, and it's neat enough there that a mess would be okay to keep. But we should probably wait until tomorrow to go locate these things."

Glancing outside, I realized it was dark. My watch said it was almost two in the morning. "Well then. It got late."

"Yup."

"You can crash here if you need. Selene didn't want to get caught sneaking back onto the school grounds."

He waved it off carelessly. "She's also not as experienced sneaking around the grounds after hours. I know all the weak points. It's a little alarming, honestly, how poorly secured the academy is. Such a wealth of magical knowledge and usually magic-users-in-training. If war were to break out it would be sort of doomed. Either way, don't worry about me. I'll get in no problem. The only thing I'm worried about is Marelda. Skies know she'd nag my ear off if she found out I stayed this late—nevermind she's planning to help me break some laws, heaven forbid I sneak back in after curfew."

I laughed, helped him pack up the various prototypes, and bid him a good night as he slipped out the door.

And after cleaning up the papers and storing them safely in my work bag, I crashed on the bed, fully-clothed, and was out like a candle in a hurricane.

* * *

ejwalker: I can't remember if I fixed the names back, but I'm sorry for any confusion! I have a tendency to use the changed names over the old ones because of when I go back and edit and when I'm talking to my beta those are the names that I use. Sorry again!

Valya 001: I'm back! So terribly sorry for the wait, darlin'! It makes me really happy that you liked the chapter! And I'm glad you like the dynamic between Selene and Klaus. While the couples that go through all the miscommunication and such are usually entertaining, it's not the healthiest of relationships in practice irl. I want Selene and Klaus to be a good example of what a real-life couple who are mutually supportive of one another, who communicate properly and resolve many problems before they become major because of it. It's those things that make for a healthy relationship, not just the physical aspect (though I've heard a healthy amount of that in addition to the other stuff, with most people, is good, too). And yeah, I don't like Klaus' father, too. Neither does Elias. Or Klaus. Or Percy (to an extent). Or their mother. Yeah, he's not a great dude. With his comment about the VI class (that's what it'll be for short I decided just now) I hoped to show the stigma against those with fae-blood (or, you know, other magical non-human blood) or fae-gift. He's implying that those sort of people are nothing but trouble. And yes, Mama Goldstein is lovely. She is a very good parent, unlike her husband. And I can't remember if I mentioned this at some point, but not long after Walter and Selene meet she gets fed up with him and straight up challenged him to a duel…even though she still doesn't have a wand or very good control over her magic. And Klaus is getting to the point where he's just full on "Screw you, father, it's my life now butt out." So…yeah.

Missmoppit: I have returned! Thanks for the confidence in me and the well-wishes! And yes, Walter is a jerk. Read my reply to Valya 001 above to get a little more about him. I'm glad you loved the chapters!


	23. Chapter 22

I lied. I'm sorry. I can't do the bi-weekly posting. I feel awful because you guys are all so awesome. I WILL NOT be abandoning Halfling, but there's been some changes in plan. First, I'll be posting on the first Monday of the month for a while. I've got six classes, two of which I'm doing honors projects for, and I work 20 hours a week. When I'm not in class or at work, I'm usually doing homework. Or, on a weekend, spending time with a friend so I don't go crazier because I'm not exactly an extrovert (I'm ambiverted) but I need my social time so I don't cave to stress like I did earlier this week (I'm rather hoping to avoid another total emotional meltdown, thanks). So while I don't want let y'all down (because you guys are literally awesome), I need to prioritize things that affect my life and this one gets bumped down in comparison to school, work, and mental health activities.

Another thing. I have the Elemental series (not included the sidestories) planned as a trilogy. But, I believe I will end the fanfiction element (haha I'm so darned punny) with Halfling. It'll end differently than it will as an original novel. Because, you see, my honors project for my Creative Writing class is working with my prof (Sarah, she's awesome) who is a professional, published author to edit Elemental. Meaning that hopefully by the end of the semester, Elemental might be in some sort of shape for publication! Sarah is best with imagery and scenic writing, while I am best at characters and dialogue and am weakest in my imagery writing. So it's a really awesome opportunity. So I've decided that the Halfling here will end differently, so that the third novel (which will be all original) won't be spoiled. Because honestly, as time goes on, this story gets less and less connected to the game off of which it originally stemmed (which happens with the earlier stuff as I edit).

Again, I'm really sorry to let y'all down. (And Valya 001, I replied to your review via pm, hun, but you're great.)

Edit: Okay, so Valya 001 pointed out that I used Lacrimae Tower (Tower of Tears) instead of Tower of Sorrow. I think I've fixed it now, and I'm super sorry for any confusion. I keep usuing the names here for the new names in Elemental, which, as you know, I've really been working on lately. So I apologize again (because it's not the first time and prolly won't be the last) for any names that don't make sense...because they're probably the new names. Just keep pointing them out and I'll do my best to go back and fix them!

* * *

Chapter 22—(82)

Selene's POV

I thoroughly enjoyed the time with Marelda. She was a very dedicated, very observant person. Blunt, too, which was appreciated. It didn't take long for me to see why she and Luca were buddied—they were a yin/yang type of relationship.

Yin/yang isn't necessarily romantic. What I've learned is that a yin/yang relationship is were the two people balance each other out in ways that make it easy for them to work together and keep each other sane. Like, they may seem completely contradictory—where Luca is easily distracted or hyper-focused, Marelda is good at putting the right amount of focus—but when put together they even out. Even in their interests it can be seen, what with Luca's fascination with more theoretical-type magic compared to Marelda's preference of more tangible magics. And it's clear that Luca is a lot of extremes, while Marelda is very middle-ground. Unlike Klaus and I, who tend to be opposite extremes who meet in the center (usually), Marelda is the mediator someone like Luca needs in order to be his best.

I had a feeling they were platonic soulmates, too, but that's another story. I don't think the two of them would ever be romantically involved (I'd long suspected Luca might be aromantic, if not aro/ace, and I was getting similar vibes from Marelda) but I had a feeling they'd be the best and closest of friends in the long-run. But perhaps that's what the two of them needed.

At the moment, we were attempting to figure out how to best subdue (we didn't want to kill it—it was still a guardian of The Tower of Sorrow and therefore important) a chimera while walking through the South Forest, the less dense one. We were taking a break from the library, and while it was chilly I had enough layers to block most of it out.

Our research wasn't easy, as most sources (including Marelda's contact, a warrior-mage named Barin) seemed to describe how to kill it. I mean, it was an extremely dangerous magical creature, but where are all the books written by the (usually referred to as) "nutters" who wanted to protect rather than destroy the beasties? There _had_ to be something, somewhere.

"Would there maybe be sources from Terra? I mean, it's so much more advanced, right?" Marelda asked.

I shook my head. "They're considered even more fictional there than here. The only story I can recall is about a demigod who kills it. And he's got godly powers and whatnot. I mean, we've got magic, but it's not like we can wrestle a chimera and strangle it."

"Darn. Was worth a shot," she sighed. "I wonder if there's someone we could ask, at the academy? But I feel like most of the teachers would report it to the headmaster if students started asking about how to subdue a chimera. It's not like they're commonplace."

"Maybe a student? I mean, I know there aren't many here at the moment, but maybe someone?"

"What about your buddy? As a prefect he already knows something about the Tower, maybe he knows about how to go about this?"

"I don't think he would. Magical creatures are something he's studied, yea, but not in depth. He probably knows more about Elementals than chimeras, and even then he only would know about as much as I do." I had already, at some point, explained the whole thing to Luca and Marelda. I figured my cousin deserved to be in the loop about all that.

Marelda didn't seem to care much about my halfling status (she blanently said that silly things, the ones people couldn't actually do anything about, didn't bother her unless they were harming others), and Luca's response was to get excited and ask all manner of questions I didn't have answers for. Celeste may have had basic blood-memory (or whatever it's called) about how elementals are, but she knows nothing about the politics or socialness or whatever elsenot—it's like knowing how a cake is made but not having a clue where any of the ingredients come from, or what else those ingredients make. Hopefully that makes sense.

"Pity. Hmm, we might have to ask Luca if he knows of anyone here who would know. I mean, the boy seems to know everything that's going on around here."

"He'd make a fabulous intelligence agent." I'd always thought Luca would be good spy material. He was good at gathering information, be it academic or gossip. "But wouldn't he have mentioned it earlier? He's not quite that scatterbrained, I'd like to think."

"Good point." She continued to rack her brain for for possibilities. I remained silent and let my mind wander.

Rustling from the right broke us both out of our heads.

"That's not an animal." was Marelda's immediate response. "I've been hunting since I was little, that's not an animal sound."

"Wanna check it out?"

"Sure."

We moved as quietly as we could (Marelda much quieter than I, but I made a valiant effort) in the direction of the sounds. It was less than a minute before we were at the edge of a clearing that had an unusually tall and broad tree for this part of the forest in the center. At the base of the tree was a man with hair that seemed to be light pink, though that may have been the light. He wore something very similar to the boy uniform, but it was the variant for the one of my level, not the one of the level most students his age should be at.

I looked at Marelda and she shook her head—I knew she recognized most of the older students, even if she didn't know them, and she didn't know this one.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man jumped so badly he slipped and fell on his rump with a yelp. I walked over, Marelda hanging back, and held out a hand, "Sorry about that."

He accepted the hand, and as I pulled him up I discovered he was an inch short than me, at about 5'6". And his hair was indeed pale pink, with odd eyes to match. And I thought Klaus' violet eyes were an interesting color—pale pink is a new one.

"No, it's entirely my fault. I got too into thinking." He laughed, brushing himself off. "Who might you be?"

"To be fair, I asked first," I pointed out. Marelda seemed to be hanging back for a while. Probably smart, when faced with strangers in this situation.

"Randy March." Personally, I though the reply was a little too instant, but that wasn't what concerned me. I didn't show it on my face, but I knew that name. It belonged to a man with brown hair and eyes, who was taller, and who died almost nineteen years ago. In a car crash. On Terra. Leaving behind six sons, and a pregnant wife. The eldest son having joined him on the other side recently, and the youngest son painfully similar to the father's looks.

"Selene Celeste Fonix, nice to meet you. Are you a student at the academy? Because I haven't seen you before, but then again it's my first year."

"Really?" he asked. "You look a little old for a first year."

I waved my hand dismissively. "I started late, among other things. But please, answer the question, 'cause frankly, you're a bit suspicious and I'd rather not have to give Klaus more work by bringing you in. Prefect work should be the least of his worries at the moment."

"Klaus? Klaus Goldstein?" I'm sure I wasn't imagining "Randy's" strain at the mention of my buddy. "So he did make prefect, then? Good for him, I didn't expect any less."

"You know each other?" I inquired.

"Yeah, a long time ago…" Randy shook his head. "Yeah, I'm technically a student, of sorts. I left a few years back for…an internship, you could say."

Not sure how much I believed that, but whatever.

"Really, what sort of internship?"

"I work with magical creatures." Magical creatures, huh? Hmm, maybe this odd stranger could be helpful.

"How come you're back, then? I'm pretty familiar with the various internship programs, seeing as I'm part of one myself, and I thought internships of that manner finished up the equivalent of a graduation degree." And Marelda makes herself known, walking over to my side. This girl is taller than me, and she practically looms over this Randy guy, and she's pretty good at appearing mildly intimidating if she chooses. The fact that she had a short sword—which her training master, a man by the title of Sir Vargas, required her to carry everywhere—strapped to her hip helped in that aspect.

I couldn't blame him for getting a bit nervous. "W-well, it's just that I had some business to take care of back here. The headmaster does know I'm here, he's the one who gave me permission to wander about the grounds. I've got proof in my bag, if you want to see it."

Shaking my head, I said, "Naw, I think you're being honest about the permission part, if not about the name and such. Now, you said you work with magical creatures?"

"Yeah, those are my specialty." He nodded, seeming relieved at the turn of the conversation.

I glanced at Marelda, and it seemed we have the same idea.

"What do you know about chimeras?" We said in perfect unison. Twinsies!


	24. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! Here's the November posting! I still really sorry I had to cut down to the monthly posting but there is literally no way I would have kept up with it.

Classes are definitely going well (with a lot of work), as are my two honors projects. One of them, Editing Elemental, is going super well in particular. In like a month I should be done with the draft I'm on and I DEFINITELY have a very very very good list of things to work on for the next draft. It's going to end up so much better than what was posted here, that's for sure! I'm actually meeting with my prof. tonight to discuss the latest batch of chapters I sent her. I've also decided to attempt NaNoWriMo with editing Tamer this year and so far that's going OK. But I'm "super busy busy what is free time?" anymore!

Also, news. I've signed up for my classes next semester! I had to get special permission to take 19 credits (although if you count the class I'm taking that isn't through my current college, but the one I'll hopefully be transferring to next year, I'm technically taking 19 this semester and will be taking 21 next semester), and that means I'll only have to take two classes online next summer to get my associates so I can transfer! However, that means I'll be even busier than now—I won't be taking as many classes I like (curse the need for two science classes that's making me take a stupid chemistry class next semester!), and I'll be attempting to keep doing my 20 hr workweeks. Wish me luck! I'm going to try and get more chapters of Halfling written over the winter hols, so I can, at the very least, keep up with this monthly posting thing.

And now, onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 23—(83)

Klaus' POV

I managed to calm down enough to get Philyra through her lessons. She was still progressing rapidly, and it was a thrill, getting to teach someone so receptive. I knew I'd have to do similar things once I began working next year. After all, all magic users who have strong enough magic to come are invited to have a trial at the academy.

And since I'll be taking over Professor Peterson's position, I'll be working with the youngest at the academy. At least some of them wouldn't have basic education, such as reading, writing, and maths. Despite the best efforts of the royal family to put in a public education system, plenty of children from poorer families would rather have their children working than learning. And to be perfectly honest, if the academy wasn't entirely paid for by the royal family and other sponsors, many of those children wouldn't come to the academy either.

But, all that aside, it was reassuring to know I was capable of teaching these things—the practical non-magical, not just the magical. And it was a good distraction from my father's letter.

Philyra was finished with her lessons for the day and the two of us were sitting on the couch and chair, drinking tea, when Selene flounced in looking generally excited.

"Ah, Philyra, love! How are the lessons going?" Philyra nodded with a small smile, and Selene grinned in return, petting her head. "That's great! You're very clever, you know, you just needed a teacher, really. I'm so happy to see you're getting along with Katalina and Yukiya, too. Katalina is so excited to be your friend, and I can tell Yukiya is fond of you. In fact, they should be along soon, I think." She pecked her sister on the forehead. "Sorry I haven't been around as much, I've been pulled into this project thing and it's keeping me pretty busy. I'd tell you about it, but half of it wouldn't make much sense and the other half isn't really my tale to tell."

The small girl nodded again, and Selene, like always, could tell exactly what Philyra meant. The two of them conversed this way for a few more minutes, Selene talking and interpreting Philyra's small gestures, before the two aforementioned friends showed up and Selene sent the three off with a large smile and a hug each.

As soon as the door shut she skipped over and plopped herself on my lap.

"Productive day, I take it?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. I did love holding her, it was very relaxing.

"Yeah!" she said. "Marelda and I got some information on how to handle the chimera, and we're pretty confident that it should be manageable. Luca and Merlin have been together since lunchtime, working on Merlin's anti-illusionary device things. Don't know how well that's going, but knowing the two of them it's probably made at least decent progress. It's been a good day. Well, not so much for you. What's wrong? I can tell something is upsetting you and you've probably been bottling it all day for Philyra's sake."

Selene's POV

Klaus sighed heavily, and I shifted around so I was sideways on his lap.

"I got a letter from my father, and it was less than pleasant," he admitted.

I didn't know a ton about Mr. Walter Goldstein, other than some of the magic tools he'd made and a few other things (Klaus and Elias were much more willing to talk about their mother, who honestly sounded fantastic and I was excited to meet), but I'd notice enough to feel like he wasn't a very good father. Elias had gotten a couple letters from the man through the first semester of school, and they always made him strain himself mentally and physically, and not in a positive way. I'd gotten the idea that the man was fairly toxic, actually, from the way Klaus and Elias avoided talking about him, and I had to wonder if Mr. Goldstein was abusive. Not physically, I don't believe, but words can cut deeper than a knife, and emotional distance from someone a kid should be able to trust and love can painfully pierce better than an arrow.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good. What did it say?" I started running my fingers through his hair (which honestly still needed to be cut, I've been saying this for months) and he closed his eyes and leaned into it, silent a few moments before answering.

"It was generally about how disappointed he is in my choice of a girlfriend and how associating with someone of 'her ilk' could ruin my bright future career in the Ministry because of the prejudice against Vir Ingenious students." He opened his eyes and turned his head, kissing my palm briefly before looking back at me with a smile. "Unfortunately for him, I've got a secured future position at my dream job, and I happen to be very much in love with this halfling girl I'm 'fraternizing' with."

I returned his smile, "Unfortunately for him this halfling girl he hates so much has a much higher ranking in every way and effectively declares 'screw him' and takes great pleasure in fraternizing with the future professor." I leaned forward and, for the first time since Alessa's castle, kissed him right on the lips.

His smile could be felt as he returned the gesture. It didn't last long, but it was perfect for us. I pulled him into my arms and continued stroking his hair as his head rested on my collar.

"Unfortunately for us, he's apparently going to be attending the origin play before spring vacation. Ironically, it's your class that does it every year."

"Play?" I asked, working out a small snag in his hair with my fingers. "What play?"

"At the end of the Festival week, which, as you know, is a celebration of various things, including the day dedicated to the Vanished Princesses, there is usually a play performed about the origin of the country. It's always the same class, so everyone has to do it, for the most part. I myself did it, five years back."

"Oo, really? What part did you get? I feel like you were the male lead." I was only familiar with some parts of the beginnings of Gedonelune, but I heard it was a fantastic story worthy of a novel.

"I was the director, actually."

"I take back what I said, that's the perfect role for you." I snickered. "After all, His Rudeness seems to take pleasure in bossing others around."

He chuckled, shifting me closer. "Like you listen half the time."

"Yeah but I'm a force of nature. Nature bows to no one, don't you know that?" I teased.

"Clearly," he responded in kind.

"It sounds like fun, though. I was in a few productions at the local theatre when I was younger. I played three non minor roles. I was a mischievous faery who screwed up a love square and 'accidentally' caused problems between a fae king and queen when I was nine, a redheaded-mermaid who wanted to be human at twelve, and an evil green witch at fifteen. It was entertaining, though not something I'd want to do professionally."

"I feel you'd be a good fit for the First Knight," he said. "The most humorous character in the script, which isn't saying much, if I'm being honest. It's sort of dry, the version performed every year. And attendance is required so the older students are pretty sick of it."

I smirked a smirk worthy of Klaus at his most wicked. "I guess we'll have to change that then. I cannot, in good conscience, perform a dull play."

He snorted softly. "Good luck with that. Change it, and the conservatives who come to the academy to see it every year will through a right fit."

"Yeah, yeah, let them suffer. The students are the ones I care about. The future of the country, rather than the stagnant people who hold on to outdated prejudices and whatnot. Stuff them."

"I wish you luck, then. Though if anyone could do it, it would be you. You're stubborn enough to manage such a feat."

"Darn tootin' I am!" I laughed for a moment and then quelled it. "I've already got a couple ideas, but I have to do a little more research into the story itself. At the very least, a couple changes in dialogue and stage direction should help the dullness."

"There's a good book that tells the stories that take place in the first hundred years of the country. It's informative like a history book, but more enjoyable to read, like a novel," he said. "I'll go pull it from the library for you at some point."

"Thanks!" I paused, searching for a new topic as I sensed that one was about done, at least, as done as it could be without giving away my amazing idea on spicing it up. "Oh, and Marelda and I met a new person today. Said they're technically a student, got permission from the headmaster to wander the grounds for a bit."

Klaus' POV

"Really?" I asked after she'd explained a bit further. "That's unusual. Normally students who leave the academy for internships don't come back, at least not as a student. How old were they?"

"He looked about your age, actually. About my height, his hair was a pale pink color, and his eyes matched. Haven't seen eyes that color before, myself. I like your's better though, they're prettier."

I tensed, because something about her description sounded horribly familiar. Selene noticed, and started tracing patterns on my back with the hand that wasn't in my hair. "Did he give you a name?"

"He did, actually, but I don't believe for a moment it was his real name. Because Randy March is the name of my mom's husband and that name is a bit too much of a coincidence to be the guy's actual name, seeing as the man died before you were born." She paused. "Also, dear, could you loosen your grip a bit? It's quite tight."

I instantly did so—I hadn't realized I had I'd been holding her so painfully tight, judging by the way she took a deep breath.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"What's wrong, love?"

I grit my teeth. "If it's who I think it is, he most certainly should _not_ be anywhere near this academy after what he did."

She put her hands on either side of my face and titled it up to look into hers, and I saw the concern in her eyes. "What happened?"

Through a clenched jaw, I sneered—not at Selene, but at the thought of the man, "He murdered my best friend."


	25. Chapter 24

Hey everyone! So my semester at school is winding down, the draft of Elemental is done (I've got my last meeting with my professor next Monday!), and I'm much less stressed than I expected to be two two weeks of school left (I have no real final exams). Generally, life has taken an upturn lately and I've had a lot of unexpected and probably really undeserved blessings. I'm hoping that once the semester ends and I'm on break I'll be able to get some chapters of Halfling as Warrior churned our! Unfortunately, I've decided to abandon Cursed. Its ending up just not working. But, I'll leave what's there up because backstory.

But enjoy this months business!

* * *

Chapter 24—(84)

Selene's POV

I froze. Well, that went from zero to a hundred in an instant. I unfroze and wrapped my arms around him. I wanted to make a joke, lighten the tension, but that would be rude.

"Want to tell me about it? You don't have to, but you know I'm willing to listen, hun."

"Give me a minute."

And I did. Several, in fact.

"I don't know if it's just coincidence, but Randal March is the name of my late best friend. He was killed almost exactly five years ago. The anniversary would be in February. The nineteenth, actually."

"Do you know how it happened?"

He nodded into my shoulder. "I'll get there. I should probably start at the beginning. Randy was also a nobleman's son. His mother is a good friend of mine, which is how we knew each other. We're some sort of distance cousins, but then again most nobel's are related somewhere along the line."

"Can I mention that it's a little disturbing how that is? It was like that in various places in Terra, too, though I believe that practice is mostly gone."

He gave a small snort at that. "Don't worry, not one of my brothers or I have physical deformities."

"I wasn't worried, though I'm not sure you can say that. I mean, look at this haircut! It's clearly in need of being un-deformified. …Is that a word?" I shrugged slightly. "It is now."

That got the desired reaction, a full laugh. "It it really bothers you that much I'll go get it cut. I mostly didn't cut it to annoy you."

"Ahah! He admits it!" I cried triumphantly. "But, go on."

He sighed, "Yes, well, Randy and I grew up together. He was like another elder brother to Elias, honestly. But Randy's other best friend was a boy by the name of Serge Durandal. As a merchant's son, my father didn't approve of me playing with him, so I didn't interact with him much until the academy. But Randy's parents are much less…biasedly conservative than my father, and so Randy spent a lot of time with Serge. The two were forever making messes with their 'experiments' and got into plenty of trouble. Randy and I, however, were much more tamed in our research. We stuck to scholarly stuff, because we knew that if I ever caused a mess like Serge and Randy, I wouldn't be allowed to see him anymore. Not that the messy held much appeal for me, anyway."

"You're almost scarily neat, Klaus. Have I ever told you that? I like order, I do, but I make messes when I'm working on something. You don't ever make messes. You just make more order. It doesn't make sense." My attempts at keeping it from getting too dark and heavy seemed to make it easier for Klaus to tell the story.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say dear," Klaus mocked, making me snicker. "But anyhow, the experiments the two of them got up to didn't stop when they got to the academy. The two of them ended up being roommates, while I was paired with a boy a few years older. He was a prefect, actually, and graduated the year before I became prefect."

"You've been predestined for this position, clearly."

I felt him smile briefly against my shoulder. "Well, those two being roommates, in addition to the plethora of resources from town and the school library, the experiments became more magical in nature. I often warned Randy about how Serge would drag him into more trouble, and that I was genuinely worried about how dangerous some of them were becoming. But he always insisted it would be fine, they were always careful enough to avoid serious injury. And it was true, up until the last experiment the two performed together."

He went silent, clearly building up the motivation to continue, and I took one of his hand in mine, beginning the hand massage thing he likes so much.

"They created a magical circle from a book they found in the archives. I've seen it. It's got all sorts of powerful magical symbols, along with explanations of their usages. They created one for summoning. Their intent was to summon a unicorn. Magical creatures of that calibre are incredibly difficult to summon, especially since they're so intelligent. The more intelligent the creature, the more complicated a summoning would be. The magic of the creature also carries a large effect. It's part of why necromancy is illegal, other than the moral beliefs. Summoning something from an afterlife is incredibly tricky and dangerous, and requires a lot of power. Too much power without proper confinement can put out the balance of the natural magic in the area."

"Maybe that's why there's places on Terra that do funky things to technology," I inserted, turning so I sat sideways in his lap and switching hands. "Like this place called the Bermuda Triangle. It causes all sorts of compases to function incorrectly, and it sinks ships and planes alike, among other odd phenomena. There's other places that have strange weirdness to them, too. Maybe those are places where huge transfer magic was performed? I've always had a suspicion this place called Stonehenge had something to do with the Wizard Merlin and his transfer of magical people back to Myula."

He nodded. "That's very possible and might warrant notifying a researcher who's more interested in that and more qualified."

"So those two tried to summon a unicorn, and something went horribly wrong?"

He closed his eyes. "The circle was drawn incorrectly. It was an improper circle and not even for a unicorn. It summoned a basilisk. From what I was told, Randy realized it just as the summoning was taking place. He shoved Serge under a table, accidentally knocking him out when Randy's head hit the edge, and ran to try and undo the summoning. He succeeded on sheer momentum—because he got an eyeful of the basilisk."

And was turned to stone.

I lifted Klaus' hand and gently kissed his palm, before hugging the arm. "Was it an accident, or deliberate?"

"I can't even tell you the answer for that. Serge never said which one of them drew the circle, but I think it was him. It was, in all likelihood, an accident. Serge had a tendency to get into dangerous accidents. It's why I didn't approve of the friendship between him and Randy. And Serge, I knew, was the one pushing for the summoning. He dragged my best friend to his death, and while I know Randy willingly gave his life to save Serge, I can't forgive Serge for his part in it."

Now I knew why Klaus was always such a perfectionist when it came to the magic circles for class. An improperly drawn circle killed his best friend.

"Oh honey…" I gave him a full hug now. It wasn't pity, but I was feeling sad alongside him.

"The worst part is that the killer ran from it. Got an internship and fled. He didn't even go to the funeral of the friend who's death he was responsible for. I know the March family forgave him, but I just can't bring myself to. And now he's back, it seems. Five years missing and suddenly he shows up? It's just too suspicious. I have to talk to the headmaster about letting someone so dangerous freely roam the grounds. Do you know where he went?"

I nodded, picking up his hand again. "Back into town, after Marelda and I questioned him on chimeras. I think he's probably staying at the same inn as Merlin, seeing as I'm pretty sure that's the only one in Stargate. Klaus, promise me you won't be irrational if and when you see him? Irrational and Klaus don't belong in the same sentence unless there's a 'not' between them. Leave the irrationality to me, okay?"

"I can't make that promise. At least not fully. Frankly, I'm probably going to give him a black eye before I even realize I've done it."

"…Okay, that's fair. But after that, please be rational? For me, if nothing else?"

"I can promise that I'll do my utmost to calm down."

"Good. And if I can, I'll keep him away from you until you feel ready to face him. Sound okay?"

He nodded, pulling his hand from mine and wrapping his arms around me. "Frankly I cannot believe my father is so deluded to believe he could make me leave you. He should know I'm just as stubborn as he is."

"Can I fight him? I want to fight him," I said. "I think I could take him in a duel, what do you think?"

"That no matter how ridiculous he is, he's still my father and I want him to not die at the hands of my girlfriend. But if you can promise not to kill or mortally wound him physically, go ahead and challenge him to a duel."

"Physically?"

"Love, you winning would destroy his pride. Which is perfectly fine, as it needs to be taken down a notch or seven."

"Can do, dearest." I laughed.

Skies above, while there's so much chaos in my life now, I wouldn't go back to that field in Terra, practicing my magic every once in a while, or studying my interest of the week. I wouldn't go back to being a fifteen year old who was happy and relatively sheltered, who only ever spent time with family and a few others.

After all, despite the recent bad, I've gained so many wonderful additions to my life. So many good friends, Klaus, and much more. I love my family, I do, but I'm glad I've gotten this change to expand my group of loved ones.

I wouldn't trade moments like this, cuddled in Klaus' arms as we dissolve the conversation into discussing magical duel tactics, for all the peace and quite of my life in Terra.


	26. Tomiji's (Yukiya's) Fearscape

So. It's been an interesting and rather busy break from school. I was hoping to get a lot more written but clearly that didn't happen. So, as an apology, I've got a bit of an extra chapter. It's actually one I wrote for the edited version of Elemental, and it takes place back in that novel between the chapter Yukiya (Tomiji here) collapses and Selene takes him to the nurse's office. It's essentially the endlessly looping nightmare that occur when he doesn't see the full moon and transform each month. And, in addition to this chapter, I've put up another for Warrior. I'm hoping to have another chapter of Halfling up by next month. But for now, enjoy!

* * *

 **Tomiji's Fearscape**

"Tomiji! Look what I caught!" The aforementioned boy looked up from the apple he was carefully cutting up to see Nico run in from outside through the open kitchen door, a plump rabbit limp in his hands. "The snare that Uncle Sean taught me worked! Can we please please _please_ have rabbit and dumplings?"

Almost-thirteen-year-old Tomiji smiled at his younger brother, nodding as he ruffled Nico's hair, which was the same shiny black as his. "Just clean it first."

"Aww…do I have to? It's so gross!"

"Now, Nico, part of being a hunter is being able to gut and clean an animal. You want to be a hunter, don't you?" Mama Shima stood in the door, three-year-old Rosa fussing in her arms.

"Rabbit and dumplin's!" Six-year-old Cyrene ran into the room, the dark blond hair a rat's nest from her nap, brown eyes—the same shade everyone but their father had—sparkling with excitement. "Rabbit and dumplin's!" She continued to chant as she danced around the room, much to her mother's frustration—how she'd manage to get the girl to calm down long enough to brush out her hair, she didn't know.

A half asleep Idabelle, Cyrene's twin sister, made her way over to her oldest brother, and tugged on his sleeve.

"Snack?" she asked

Tomiji smiled gently, and handed her an apple slice while Nico sullenly tramped outside to clean the rabbit and Mama Shima attempted to wrangle Cyrene with Rosa crying. As Cyrene ran past Tomiji, he whipped out an arm and caught her, throwing his over his shoulder.

"Miji' put me down!" she squealed.

"Nope. You're a sack of potatoes now."

"No I'm not!"

"Will you let mama brush your hair?"

"No! It's hurts!"

"Then I guess you're a sack of potatoes."

"Nooooo! I don't wanna be a sack of 'tatoes! I'll let mama brush my hair!"

"Good girl." He shifted to here he had her perched on a hip, and held out an apple slice, which the girl gleefully took. Tomiji traded his mother Cyrene for Rosa, who stopped fussing to gnaw on an apple slice. With in hand, he cleaned up the apple cores, which went into the compost bin as he absentmindedly munched on the apple skins his little sisters refused to eat. The knife went to the back of the counter to be cleaned later, and he took the place of apples to put it on the table for his siblings to eat while their mother got them ready for the day.

He couldn't remember getting to sleep in so late as the girls did. He'd been getting up before sunrise for years. But he didn't mind. The mornings were always the most quiet part of the day, before the littles woke up and chaos ensued. Setting Rosa down in her special chair, he went back to wash the knife and start preparations for lunch. The dough for the dumplings would have to be made sooner than later, after all.

He worked in silence for a while, listening to the bustling outside the house as a group of kids, including the twins, played games. Rosa seemed content playing with a doll while their mother embroidered something or another—she enjoyed it, and it brought in some extra money for the family, because the Kramer family was very good at selling them and very fair in the amount of profit they kept and the amount they gave back to the Shima family. It wasn't anything ludicrous, but it did allow the family to buy treats for holidays and nice clothes for the cold months, and it was Mama Shima's embroidery talent that helped her and her husband purchase a lovely two story house, a rarity, while they were preparing to have Tomiji.

Tomiji enjoyed cooking. It was soothing, and it always was wonderful to see everyone's faces light up as they tried something new. So he stirred together butter and flour, sugar and salt, and then milk to make it a soft dough.

And everything was perfect until the normal, everyday sounds were interrupted by approaching screams.

Nico, who usually spent his time between their uncle's house learning hunting skills and the cobbler's shop where his best friend was apprenticed, ran in the door looking terrified and a right mess. "Raiders! They're coming! They've already made it to the square!"

It had been almost two years since the last time raiders had last attacked the town.

"Get your sisters, Nico! Tomiji, help me gather the emergency supplies!" Mama Shima ran to gather some closed while Tomiji quickly and methodically gathered food into a bundle. Nico soon ran in pulling along a crying set of twins. They'd all practiced for these horrible events. That was a necessary part of being a border town, when the gangs from the neighboring country of Eclos were all too happy to steal and plunder from the simple Aprean towns. And of all the times for their father to be gone on a trail-leading trip.

Tomiji handed the bag of food to his mother, strapped his father's hunting knife to his belt, and scooped up a twin in each arm. Nico grabbed a screaming Rosa in one arm and the family's ax with the other hand, and they all ran out the door Tomiji glanced back and saw flames rising from some of the houses.

"Well, well, I told you lot we needed to circle round. Look what we have here, a nice little family." The laughter came from a man leading a group of men walking out from the side. Tomiji immediately put down the twins and pulled out the knife.

"Mama, lass die sachen. Schnappen sie sich die zeillinge und rennen. Nico, geh mit ihr. Ich werde sie abhalten. Bleiben sie auf numer sicher." Their father was originally from a town two countries to the east of Aprea, where they lived now, and he'd taught his wife and sons his first language.

"Nien! Ich kann helfen!" Nico cried as the men approached them.

"Mit Rosa in den armen? Nein. Gehen! Nwo!"

"Whatcha talkin' about?" One of the raider's sneered.

"Nothin', boss, they're just stupid country folk. Let's just get this over with. She looks mighty fine for a country biddy, might enjoy her for a bit."

Tomiji's blood boiled. A terrified Mama Reizen scooped up her twins and started running. A man made to chase her and Nico but Tomiji lunged with the knife, stabbing him right through the neck. He scrambled up, shaking.

"Little brat! Come on lads, let's teach this brat a lesson before we kill 'im!"

One thirteen year old boy couldn't possible fend off ten fully grown men at once. He didn't even have the advantage of magic, like some of the other people in town. So he ended up curled into a tight ball on the group as the men mercilessly rained down kicks.

And then everything went black. Tomiji opened his eyes to find himself standing in an eternal blackness. He was dead. He'd failed his Mama, his Pa, his sisters and brother. He couldn't save them.

' _Would you like to save them?_ '

Tomiji whirled around to see a grey wolf sitting unemotionally behind him, staring him straight in the eyes with unnerving intelligence.

"Yes! I'd do anything!" he begged.

' _Will you accept a contract with me to gain the power to save your family? Will you accept the price of this power?_ '

"Yes! I accept!"

And everything went black. But only for a moment. He heard screams and stumbled to his feet…four of them. He looked up and everything was in sharp, sharp color—the lines were more crisp than they'd ever been. He could smell so many things. Sweat. Filth. Grass. Dirt. Blood.

Fear.

Everything. He heard everything. And it was all so overwhelming that he roared. He was not a human. He was a beast. He looked to see men running away and lunged, and then lunged again. And again. And again. So far into a bloodlust he didn't realize they were all dead until he turned to face the only human he could sense left.

And it was a terrified nine-year-old with sweat-wet black hair, brown eyes dilated with fear.

Nico.

The ax slid from his hands as he scrambled backwards, tears streaming down his face.

Tomiji suddenly regained his sense of humanity and was horrified by the amount of blood that surrounded him, the death that hung on his entire body. But the worst was the aura of pure terror radiating off his little brother as he ran away.

Trembling under the weight of his horror and self-loathing, Tomiji tried to run until he collapsed, like what happened in real life. But here, in the ever looping nightmare that plagued the fever dreams at the full moon, he could not move as all the blood reached up to swallow him whole and reset the nightmare to the beginning once more.

* * *

Translations of the Phrases above (I chose German)

"Mama, lass die sachen. Schnappen sie sich die zeillinge und rennen. Nico, geh mit ihr. Ich werde sie abhalten. Bleiben sie auf numer sicher." = Mom, leave the stuff. Grab the girls and run. Nico, go with her. I'm going to hold them off. Stay safe.

"Nien! Ich kann helfen!" = No! I can help!

"Mit Rosa in den armen? Nein. Gehen! Nwo!" = With Rosa in your arms? No. Go! Now!


	27. Chapter 25

Guess who finished a new chapter for the first time since early summer of 2018—just in time for this posting! Reasons: 1) We had some really horrible weather the past week and cancelled school (yes, my college campus got closed too). 2) because of snow week, I got insanely bored because no hw, no work, no classes, and obnoxious brothers taking the fancy new gaming gadgets and I am too lazy to fight them. 3) my friend down in sunny, warm florida snapped at me to stop whining about being cold and bored and told me to "write or something" because "you keep whining about not writing anything" and "aren't you supposed to be a *bleep*ing writer or something?" and lets just say I was convinced. 4) I had a deadline, and was out of prewritten chapters, and am honestly too close to the end to give up (tbh who knows how it's going to end, I only know the timeline where, not the exact how—you'd be surprised about how much of the whole Spiral is improvised and doesn't exist until I'm in the middle of writing it).

Also, another product of my snowed-in boredom (and shameless self-promotion): I made a tumblr blog for the Spiral ( elemental-spiral )! Idk if any of yall have a tumblr, or are interested, but it's a lot of rambles and quotes and thoughts and stuff about the Elemental Spiral (as pertains to how I'm trying to do it non-fanfic but my own actual original story). ALSO if you want to see the digital image of (my) Luca that my awesome friend irl made me, it's the icon of the blog! It's honestly amazing and I love her! Heres a link to like the last post I made since the blog is a bit hard to find: elemental-spiral. tumblr post/ 182487135695/ some-people-get-fictional-crushes-i-find

* * *

Chapter 25—(85)

Selene's POV

The next morning, I'd left around eight to go check in on Merlin, see how much progress he and Luca had made the previous day. Also because I wanted him to come with me when I went to meet this Pink-Haired-Probably-Serge dude. Philyra went to her daily lessons with Klaus, and Katalina and Yukiya were preparing a picnic for everyone for this afternoon. I hadn't seen Marelda (her dorm was already empty when I got there) or Luca, but I figured they were busy.

I greeted the innkeeper as I passed her and bounded up the stairs. I reached Merlin's room, and knocked. There little groan followed by unintelligible mumbling—clearly someone had been up late, and didn't want to be up yet. While on occasion Merlin was up early of his own violation, he wasn't much of a morning person. He _could_ get up early (a result of the two of us sharing a room until I was about eleven and he twelve, when I moved into the attic room) but usually didn't unless someone woke him or he needed to (or both). I tried the handle, but of course it was locked and probably spelled against magical methods of changing that.

Thus I, with my talents in bobby-pin lock picking, pulled one out of my backpack and proceeded to unlock the door. Ah, the useful talents of childhood interests (nevermind the fact that I didn't learn to pick complex locks until I was fourteen).

The inside was predictably dark, and from what I could see in the dim light from the hall, Merlin was sprawled on his bed, not even changed out of yesterday's clothes. I shook my head—the dingbat probably was up too late. Again.

I grinned evilly, and set my bag on the ground. Then I launched myself on top of Merlin, who yelped loudly.

Then saw it was me. "Seleeeeeeennnnnnneee whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…" he moaned. " _Ow_."

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead. You sleep in much more and it'll wreck your sleeping schedule further. It's like eight-thirty already."

In true brotherly fashion, he shoved me off the bed. Hitting the floor with a thump, I laughed as I scrambled up.

"Oh, it's on!" I snatched the pillow from under him and started whacking him with it until he yielded.

"You are so mean to me. So mean. You are a meanie." Merlin grumbled as he finally crawled out of bed. I grabbed my backpack and started rifling through it, looking for my phone, as he got changed.

"Just be glad I'm small and not huge like Eric or something. You'd probably die if he jumped you like that. All your fragile little bones would turn to powder."

He glared at me, "I'm not that pathetic." I opened my mouth. "Shut up. Don't even start, Selene. Don't even. Do not forget that I am capable of disengaging the music on your phone."

"Well, normally I'd gasp dramatically, but I haven't been listening to it much lately." I hadn't even realized it until the words tumbled from my mouth. When was the last time I listened to music? I couldn't even remember. Before the car incident?

Merlin actually gasped dramatically, and I started to regret the slip up in words. "You're kidding, right? Music is like one of your defining characteristics."

I sighed. "I know, but…I just don't feel like it anymore? So much has changed, and I just don't have the desire to listen to music."

"It doesn't have anything to do with Johnny, does it?"

I shrugged. Merlin sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Look, hun, I _know_ you miss him. I do, too. So much. But I know at least part of this is because he's the one who'd always dance around to songs, or sing along with you, or introduce you to new bands and talk about it with you. He got you that first little guitar back when you first showed an interest. Despite the fact that at the time we really couldn't afford it, he saved up pennies and nickels until he had enough for it, remember? I'm guessing you just don't feel right listening to it without him, no?"

I inhaled deeply. "I think that's part of it, yea. I haven't touched an instrument since before the incident, but I haven't listened to music on my own since. There's just so much that's being going on I haven't even had much time to think about it, much less want to do it. I don't know, it's like I've lost interest in it or something. You're the first person who's noticed, honestly."

He was quiet for a moment before speaking up. "I know you're going to be busy for the next little while, but maybe once this whole Tower business is over with, you should pick up Blythe. You don't even have to play it, but just hold it for a while. You've had a lot happen in the past few months, Selene. I have a feeling that your time in imprisonment was worse than you actually told us. And that what's going on up in your head is worse than you'd ever admit because you hate it people worry about you."

He inhaled, and continued. "And everything happened right after you took a huge emotional wound. You haven't had time to heal yet. And don't try and insist you have, I know you too well. I don't want to see you sink into the same dark place you unintentionally trapped yourself in after mom died. Pretending everything's okay and that you're happy when you're being eaten alive inside by all the pain. You don't always need to smile, you know. Even if our family is mostly back in Terra, you've got a pretty awesome support group here. At the very least, I'm sure Klaus would be more than willing to help you though that worst part where you totally break down and everything comes gushing out. Because even as I say this I know it's going to happen at some point. Let us worry, it only means we really care about you like you care about us."

"I…I can promise to try. Picking up Blythe, I mean. I just…need a little time? When I'm not in the middle of something crazy?"

I could feel his nod rather than see it. "Good. Now, let's pick ourselves up and get to work, eh? Sooner we're done, the sooner you can focus on finding the shards and melting them back together in the metaphorical crucible."

My lips quirked up into a smile. "Sure thing, Mer. But one question."

"Yeah?"

"When the heck did you get all profound and emotionally intelligent? Was it at school? Because it certainly wasn't from your gadgets."

"I will end you. Don't think I won't!" he threatened, using the arm he had around my shoulders to hold me in place while he tickled me with the other one.

"I yield! Yield!" I squealed, trying to squirm away from him. "When did you pick up some muscle!?"

"School-required physical exercise. Also you're still malnourishedly skinny." He got up and headed to his suitcase.

"That's not even a word!"

"It is now," he called, picking out a shirt.

"Well anyway, hurry up and get dressed. We're meeting someone and don't be surprised if they take one look at you and look like they want to die."

"Want to repeat that, little sister?"

"Hey, it's not that you're ugly, it's just a long story." While he got dressed, I quickly caught him up to speed as to Klaus and Randy and how Merlin looked just like him, and how Marelda and I met a boy in the woods who I was sure was Serge. And brought up my dream from forever ago when I saw mama and then Merlin's Randy (his father) at the end of it. Merlin, as I predicted, looked skeptical.

"First off, you never dreamed that clearly back home, and secondly, the timeline makes literally no sense. My father died before this Randy was born."

"First off, my whole magic improved in Myula compared to Terra, so it makes sense that the dream abilities became better—oh, crap, remind me to tell you a bit later about Orion—and secondly, what were your father's magical talents again?" I hadn't discussed this with Klaus because it'd only occured to me as I went to wake up Merlin this morning, and there was a lot of magical theory behind it that I wasn't sure on.

"Time-based ma...wait, you can't be serious! Klaus' Randy _died_. So did my father."

"But what if? I mean, what if this isn't the original timeline your father was from? What if this was the one he created by going back and living in his past? I mean, I don't know much about actual time magic, but I've read about it in plenty of novels. Enough to grasp some basic concepts. We'd have to do research, but it could be possible."

"It can't be." Merlin sounded unsure, but less suspicious of the idea.

"Well, going by a lot of literature, and ignoring certain others, it's not possible for there to be two of one person alive at the same time. And since Klaus' Randy would be just a couple of months younger than you, it'd mean your father, assuming the two are the same, died just shortly before he was born."

"And to be honest, it's a little odd the oldest brothers were always so insistent time magic wasn't to be messed with, and that messing with the timeline is incredibly dangerous—when at school time magic is treated as an almost fictional, mythical form of magic."

I nodded. "It's the same here. I think it's been mentioned in class maybe once, and it was history. And really, the only one who's come even close to actual time magic is Eric. And his is never much closer than transportation, which is really the only common magical derivative of time magics, excluding things like divination, in the modern era. It's hard for most people, but it comes really easily to him. And if you guys are all sons of a time traveler, it would make sense why he was no insistent about you guys not using time magics. I'm no expert, but it does make sense that it would be doubly dangerous for you guys to use it. I mean, the time-space continuum thing seems rather delicate if you consider things like the butterfly-effect, the ripple effect, and the snowball effect. Wait, two of those are the same, aren't they? Meh." I shrugged.

Merlin just sighed. "Well, I suppose this is a problem for a bit later huh? If only we had a journal from him or something that would help."

"Well, remember my dream?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mention the end of it. I was told by your father that in the future I'd come across a friend of his, and with their help I'd find a place where your father and the friend liked to practice, and there I'd find a box in a tree or something. And, oddly enough, I think it's this Serge person. Your father said that not only would this friend know his name, but they'd be using it."

"O-kay?"

"And if he did know the future, despite how mama said earlier in the dream that even the dead don't know the future, it would make sense if your father did have time-based magical talents."

Merlin picked up his bag and rubbed his temple with his free hand. "This is all a headache, even for me."

"Welp, can't do much about that. But let's go meet this dude. Dead man's best friend or no, he probably has the information we need in order for those of us going to the tower to safely pass the chimera. We can figure out the rest of this time-mess later."

"Sounds good to me. Where we headed?"


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26—(86)

Merlin's POV

Leave it to Selene to find the most outlandish yet possible thing to add to the chaos. I loved her, I did. But really? First, all the elemental business (which, no matter how many times Inan assured us while she was kidnapped that she'd be fine, was still highly stressful), then this possibility of royalty and a new cousin—and to top it all off, now she'd got my thinking that the father I never met might've been a time traveler who created a new timeline to marry my mother, all the meanwhile having faked his own death and leaving behind so many people who loved him, in order to do it. And I think she mentioned someone named Orion, which confused me because I'm pretty sure that's a constellation.

As I followed my chattering sister to a cafe, I had a strong suspicion that—while all of this was likely true—there'd be no way Selene would be trying to figure out so many world-twisting puzzles at the same time if she was in a healthy mindset. She's bottling again, and that's likely only part of it. And despite how she reacted when I pointed it out, I don't think it'll do much to help. She'll try, but by herself she'll slip back into it without realizing it until she's mid meltdown and something got destroyed.

She's a mess at the moment, for all that she hides it. I think the only other person here who suspects it is Klaus, and maybe Philyra. But now that I think of it, she's likely hiding it from Philyra, too. I've hardly seen the girl since I've been here, and I think it's because Selene's left her in the care of two people closer to her own age. And from what I've heard, all three of them probably need a good therapist.

One thing I really hate about Myula is how mental problems are treated here. And as many problems as Terra has, the progress made in terms of mental health and illness is a whole lot better than it is here. Here they're still in the "either it doesn't exist or we're just going to lock this person away with the other crazies" mindset.

And it seems I'm only on the outskirts of this entire mess. And my real concern is Selene. I'm going to pull Klaus aside and talk to him, warn him about what Selene will likely do. His affection and concern for her is genuine, that much I know for sure. And I get the feeling Selene is a little less likely to brush him off than she is me.

"We almost there?" I asked.

Selene yawned. "Yea, it's right there. Oh, I see him in the window. Pink hair is kinda hard to miss."

To be honest, I saw the boy when I looked at the window, but it was too dim for me to see his hair. It looked sorta brown to me. But Selene's senses have seemed a little more acute since the whole imprisonment, and I wondered if it was because those seals were no longer in place. It was definitely the cause of her problems in regards to her magic.

We walked in and told the waiting waitress that we were with the boy with pink hair, and she waved us over with a smile.

"Yo, so you're the one who knows about chimeras?" I asked.

He looked up and immediately paled upon seeing me. Selene was right. Now that I think about it, when Klaus first saw me, he paled too. But he recovered quite a bit quicker, and with more finesse. I originally thought it was because I was Selene's brother, and it was because of the whole "protective older brothers" idea, but now I was doubting that.

"Hello? You there?" Selene "innocently" waved a hand in front of the pink's face.

He jerked, and stuttered. "O-oh, yeah, I'm…fine. He just, looks like someone I used to know, that's all."

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot lately," I said casually, taking a seat in the booth across from him. Selene nudged me over and sat next to me before digging in her bag and pulling out a little notebook and a pencil. "Selene, do they have coffee here?"

"Yes, but it's bad for you."

"But I'm tired."

"Then go to bed earlier."

"You're the one who wanted them on such a short time frame."

"Moving on," Selene waved over the waitress and placed an order, and I followed suit. The pink just asked for another cup of coffee.

"So," Selene began. "Your real name is Serge, right?"

Never let it be said Selene didn't know how to make an impact. I almost felt bad for the boy, because he nearly fainted right there. Talk about a weak constitution. Is that what that means? I don't know, but we're going with it. But while Selene talked him down, I cast the spell Luca had taught me yesterday that made it hard to hear anything about a conversation unless you were close by.

"Oh, calm down, we're not going to spread it all around. Who'd we spread it to, anyway? There's maybe twenty students at the academy at the moment and I only know maybe half of them. I heard Klaus' side of the story, and later I'll ask for your side, but for now I mostly just have a lot of questions about chimeras. You still willing to help?"

"U-um, sure? Why do you need to know about chimeras? The likelihood of coming across one is extremely unlikely. There are only five documented living ones, and they're all nearly across the world from here."

"Nevermind that, but what are their abilities? The books we found were all very vague."

He answered almost mechanically to all of Selene's questions, only pausing when the waitress returned with the food and drinks. I was surprised at how many she and the Marelda girl came up with. It was somewhat impressive. Unlike this coffee. It was rather blah and I was disappointed. So I nudged Selene and got out from the booth to order a hot chocolate, because I could smell Selene's and it sounded better than this coffee. When I got back, it seemed Selene was wrapping up.

"Okay, final one. Most of what we could find about how to handle them was about how to kill them." Pink opened his mouth and Selene raised a finger. "We don't want to kill a chimera. We want to subdue it long enough, in as humane a way as possible, in order to pass it safely."

"Well, if that's the case I can't help you much. I've only heard of one way to do such a thing, but I'm not capable. There's a specific aria that will cause it to fall asleep for a few hours, but I only know one person who'd done it, and she's as far away as the chimeras themselves. And it seems like you don't have time to wait for me to send a letter and receive a reply, given the distance."

Selene nodded. "There's possibly a way to get access to that, for me. But thank you for your help, this information should be useful. Might I ask how long you plan on staying in town?"

"Well, the headmaster has actually asked for my help with some projects, so likely at least the semester. I wouldn't've come back at all, but I owe the headmaster a lot of favors. Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Selene shoved the last bite of muffin in her mouth.

"What, exactly, is your relationship to Klaus? He was never much of one to have many close friends, but you mention him so casually I can't believe you're just acquaintances."

Selene smiled brilliantly. "I'm his partner. Both via the school's Partner System, and as in significant other."

Pink looked entirely taken aback. Clearly that's not the answer he expected.

"Oh, well, I'm glad he's been able to make himself happy. He deserves it.'

"He does. And it's highly possible you do, too. Of course, there's some more to the possible story than either of you know, but that's a mystery for a little later, when we aren't in such a time crunch. Oh, what time is it? I promised to meet Klaus and help with one of Philyra's lessons."

"About ten thirty," I said.

"Shoot. I've got to go. Thanks again, Serge, for the help." She wiggled past me and shoved her stuff back in her bag before throwing some coins on the table to pay for her and my portions. "Oh, and just to warn you, Klaus said he'd likely punch you in the face when he first sees you, but promised me he'd try and hold back after that if only for my sake. And Merlin, let me know how far you and Luca get tonight. I'll check back in the morning, yea?" And with that, she was gone.

I stood up, neatening Selene's pile of coins, making she sure put enough out. She did. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I need to go continue working on my current project." I turned around to leave.

"Wait!"

I looked back. "Yeah?"

"I never caught your name."

"Never said it. I'm Merlin, on of Selene's half-brothers, of which there are seven total."

"What's your surname, if you don't mind me asking?" He looked almost desperate, and I'm guessing it was because of _who_ I apparently looked like.

"March." I said the Myulan Common version of the word, rather than the English version I usually did. He paled again and I walked off, my thoughts spiraling down into the project at hand. There was one possible bug in the theory that we hadn't managed to tackle last night, and I needed to copy over all the notes into a more cohesive format. Thank goodness I had several extra notebooks in my bag, initially for my work at school. Meh, if I needed more during the semester, I could always call home.


	29. April Fools!

Okay. So some good news and some bad news. Good news: I'm 19 as of today! Bad News: I have decided to end the Spiral (for the purposes of fanfiction) here, with this short chapter. School and work keep me super busy! (I'm taking 7 classes and working 20 hrs a week, it's a lot and it's starting to catch up to me.) I know I said I wouldn't be abandoning this, but it seems life demands I must. I love you all, and thank you so much for all the support you've given me!

* * *

Chapter 27—(87)

Selene's POV

It wasn't just an excuse to leave, I really did promise I'd help Philyra with a specific lesson on magical theory. Element-based Magical Theory was actually both very simple and advanced, depending on how deep you went. Knowing the basics of it was necessary for many other kinds of spells, regardless of how your magic worked. It was important for things like potions, and poultices, and other medical suchnot—a lot of which didn't actually require magical energy from the person, and was more reliant on natural magics in the ingredients.

But Klaus thought it better if I worked with Philyra on this subject, given my unique connections to it. We were holding off teaching her practical magic—that would be left to the teachers who had more experience with spellsinging, and personally I was reluctant to try with her because I was worried I'd scare her more. I was working on encouraging her to talk more, yes, but the spellsinging I'd leave for far more qualified people.

Nonetheless, teaching her element-based theory was something I felt capable of.

Everything was going well. The plans for the Tower, Philyra's schooling, my relationship with Klaus. My family being so accepting of my bloodlines. I had a feeling a lot of work was up ahead, but I think it'll all work out, in the end.

So I suppose I should get to work.

* * *

So that's it folks! A nice little ending to Halfling and the Spiral! When I work on finishing it up as an actual novel, it'll end very differently. I'll be sure to post here when something happens with it all!


	30. April Fools Reveal!

Okay. So I feel bad. Missmoppit and Valya 001, I must confess. It's not over, not yet! …April Fools?

Yeah. It's not the end. I feel bad because you both left such beautiful, heartfelt messages. Thank you so much for them, I love them dearly. I hope you can forgive me the prank. Not only was it my birthday, but it was also a delay tactic so I could finish the real chapter (I'll post it next Monday, promise!)

But rejoice! Halfling isn't over, not yet! I don't plan on writing all my ideas for it (there is a time constraint, I'll be leaving this fall to go on a 1.5 year mission for my church, and there's no way I'll finish the official version of Halfling before then. I'll likely have to rewrite it entirely, what I do have, as I edit Elemental. But that'll all be after my mission.). However, I will finish up this Tower if Sorrow arc and end it nicely after that, right before school starts up again.

Again, sorry for the prank.

Not so sorry to ejwalker, you saw right through it. Kudos to you!


	31. Chapter 27

Hi everyone...just a reminder but I'm not done with Halfling quite yet, my lovely readers! I do feel a little bad about the prank, but at the same time it really was my birthday so forgive me please? Here's the real chapter!:

* * *

Chapter 27—(87)

Selene's POV

It wasn't just an excuse to leave, I really did promise I'd help Philyra with a specific lesson on magical theory. Element-based Magical Theory was actually both very simple and advanced, depending on how deep you went. Knowing the basics of it was necessary for many other kinds of spells, regardless of how your magic worked. It was important for things like potions, and poultices, and other medical suchnot—a lot of which didn't actually require magical energy from the person, and was more reliant on natural magics in the ingredients.

But Klaus thought it better if I worked with Philyra on this subject, given my unique connections to it. We were holding off teaching her practical magic—that would be left to the teachers who had more experience with spellsinging, and personally I was reluctant to try with her because I was worried I'd scare her more. I was working on encouraging her to talk more, yes, but the spellsinging I'd leave for far more qualified people.

Nonetheless, teaching her element-based theory was something I felt capable of.

I knocked on the partially open door and poked my head in. "Yo, I'm back. Y'all ready for me?"

"Come in, we're just finishing this lesson up and you'll be next." Klaus said, not looking up from the slate where Philyra practiced her letters. The letters were harder for her than the numbers, but she'd eventually gain the muscle memory to help with it.

I skipped in, closing the door behind me (the hall felt rather chilly to me) and went and plopped myself in the chair behind Klaus' desk. I was sort of thrown sideways, leaning back against one armrest with my knees hooked on and my feet dangling over the other. I smiled slightly as I watched Klaus explain how to spell the word "theory" and Philyra nodded seriously and went to copy it down with fierce concentration.

All of a sudden I felt a wave of guilt crash over me. I'd promised I'd take care of her, but it feels like all I've done since I've gotten back to the academy is pass her off to other people. She'd hardly even been in our room during the night, spending them in Katalina's. I felt horrible, and the feelings choked me and made it feel hard to breath. I'm not doing good enough. I'm failing her. I'm breaking my promises.

I felt Celeste trying to push some positivity towards the front but it was consumed by the guilt and the panic and I suddenly wanted to bolt—while at the same time feeling paralyzed and glued to the chair. I started shaking so hard I fell out of it, which gave me the short burst of energy to scramble under the desk and curl tightly into a ball. I can't let her see me like this. Oh gosh, I'm failing her, I'm not working hard enough, I'm, I'm, I'm…

Klaus' POV

I heard the crash and jolted around to see Selene scrambling under the desk. Crap. That's not good. I glanced at Philyra and she seemed panicked at what she'd clearly seen, too.

"I think we can pick up again tomorrow," I whispered to her, starting to get up. "I'll take care of Selene, don't worry. Why don't you go find Miss Katalina, hmm?"

Philyra looked skeptical, but nodded anyway, setting down her slate.

I heard the door open as I softly made my way to where Selene was hiding. Slowly, I pulled the chair out of the way and sat down cross-legged in front of her.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, love?" I soothed. "You seem panicked, and that's never fun."

"I'm failing her…" Selene whimpered. "I'm failing her…"

"Who? Philyra?"

I got a jolty nod in response.

"No, you aren't. She's doing so well. She's learning so much, so well. She's looking so much healthier than when I first met her, not so skeletal any more. You're not failing her. Just because you aren't coddling her all the time, mother henning her, doesn't mean you're failing her, darling. You got her someplace safe. You got her someplace where she can start to heal and grow and learn. She's starting to thrive, and I wouldn't call that a failure. She's not perfect, but neither are the rest of us. But she wants to thrive. She wants to heal. And I know you do, too, but I think you're struggling with that, with how to go about it." I continued for at least half an hour talking her down off the panic, eventually coaxing her out from under the desk. As she curled up on my lap, I traced patterns on her back and kept talking to her in the same calm voice. Eventually, her breathing evened out a bit, and her trembling lessened significantly.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered into my shirt. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, darling. It'll be okay. You're still hurting, and this is going to happen. And it's never anything to feel sorry for, because I don't mind in the least sitting here with you through them. I'm not sure how to help you heal, but you can be sure I'll be supporting you all the way through it, okay? It'll take a lot more to scare me off, considering a big baddie from another world and his minions didn't do it. Now, are you thirsty? Hungry? I've got some snacks in one of the drawers…"

"Water?"

"I've got that somewhere, too." I reached up and felt the top of my desk, eventually landing on my stand-in wand, using it to summon a bottle of water from a shelf and handing it to Selene. She drank half of it in one go, then handed it back to me. I set it to the side and we sat there in silence for a while, her leaning on my chest.

"Katalina said something about a magical song that helped with the Tower, didn't she?"

Well, it seemed Selene wanted to try and pretend nothing happened. As much as I respected her desire to keep moving forward, I don't think she was allowing herself enough time to stop and heal. But then again, I had absolutely no idea how this was supposed to work. She hadn't even told me the full extent of what had happened, and I didn't want to pressure her to. Reliving it now would probably hurt more than help.

"She did."

"Do you think she still remembers it?"

"You'd have to ask her. Why do you ask?"

"Because apparently the only known way to subdue but not harm a chimera is through a special aria that makes it fall asleep."

"Curious. Something so simple after all this searching."

"The bigger they are, they easier they can fall, I suppose."

"We'll have to talk to her about it. But I assume we aren't going to directly involve her otherwise?"

"Yea. None of the kiddos are getting involved. Katalina nearly died, and only survived pretty much by accident. It's only the five of us. And really, other than Merlin's gadgets, it's only the four of us."

"Are you sure we shouldn't get the headmaster involved? I know Luca doesn't trust any of them, but the headmaster is one of the great mages assigned to protect the tower, as is the one who comes out at night. They've been protecting it for centuries, I'm sure if we showed him all the evidence, he'd take us there himself."

Selene shook her head. "Luca would never agree, and frankly I don't want to go ahead and do it anyway because I don't want to break his trust. I think he's had enough of that for a lifetime."

"Always so concerned with others, but so unwilling to be concerned about yourself," I sighed.

"It's easier," she admitted. "To focus on others. I don't like focusing on myself. Helping others makes things feel easier, generally, but focusing on myself makes it feel like everything's crashing down around me."

"I no expert, but that sounds more like an excuse to ignore your problems." I said.

"It is." She admitted. "And it makes me really hypocritical, but at this point that's fine. I'll deal with it eventually, whether I want to or not."

"Are you sure you should be involved in all this Tower business? I know you want to help Luca, and I know you've got other personal stakes in it, but can't it be postponed? You've literally just come back from a month of hell, not to mention everything else surrounding it. It seems like it's a straw that might be what breaks you."

She fiddled with the button at the end of my sleeve. "I can do this. After the Tower business is over, it should be more of a break. I can focus on school and myself. And besides, if we don't handle this now, we might not get to. It's safer to do it when there's less people here, and besides, Professor Sepe already suspects Luca's up to something, and the sooner we do this the better."

"If you say so. Just remember you're not responsible for all of it. You've got all of us around you to help, understood?"

"Understood." She inhaled slowly, then spoke softly as she exhaled. "I love you."

I continued tracing the patterns on her back as I replied. "I love you, too. Don't forget that."

She leaned her weight into me a little more as her response.

* * *

I already sorta replied to the reviews for the prank chapter so here's the other ones.

Valya 001, love, thank you for all the reviews! I'll reply to them each in turn:

 **Ch 23 (22)** : Originally, I intended for Luca and Marelda to be romantically involved. However, they pretty much just gave me looks that were like "No way in heck." and refused to be written like such. I've found that they've been written so much better (and are much easier to write) as aroace. Aro=aromatic, meaning they don't experience romantic attraction. Ace=asexual, meaning that they don't experience sexual attraction. While aromanticism and asexuality are independent of one another, a person can be both (aroace) like Luca and Marelda. So the two are merely best friends, nothing more (unless you consider them pretty much family), nothing less. Sorry for any confusion! When I first created their characters, it was before I knew was aro and ace was, so I didn't realize the two were aroace (like I didn't realize I'd written Selene and Klaus as ace) until we were a certain distance into the story. I will tell you that eventually Luca and Marelda do get married, and the only reason they do is because Luca wants to adopt some children, and by the laws of the land (as I decided) he wouldn't be able to adopt a child if they weren't related (by blood or law) unless he was married. But it's really only a marriage on paper.

As for the names of things, I'm so sorry! Lacrimae Tower is the name of the Tower of Sorrow for the edited Elemental. It's still located in the east forest tho. There's also a north and south forest that are seperate from the east forest.

And Yes! Serge has come into the picture! I've portrayed his character a little differently than how he appeared at first in the game. I'd like to think that after everything he's been through, the happy-go-lucky would be buried under a lot of trauma and stuff. And here he'll mostly be focused on his research as it pertains to magical creatures—he doesn't want to do experiments after what happened to Randy.

 **Ch 24 (23)** : Klaus and Selene, in my mind, are what I think a healthy heteromantic couple would be like. I love seeing healthy straight relationships, because a lot of the time they get portrayed as unhealthy in some manner. I also get really personally frustrated with the miscommunication-leads-to-fallout trope, which is why I have them set up to have developed a lot of healthy communication skills. And tbh, Selene and Klaus' romantic relationship _isn't_ the focus of the story. It's supposed to be just an established part of the character relations, like how Merlin and Selene are siblings—it's not a part of the plot so much as it is a part of the stable bits outside of the ever-changing plot, if that makes sense.

As for Klaus' father, Selene will do lots of things (even if most of them doesn't make it into the version I'm posting here) sheerly to piss off her eventual father-in-law. Klaus thinks it's fantastic. As for the quote you pulled out ("I smirked a smirk worthy of Klaus at his most wicked.") I must admit it's one of my favorite lines in the entirety of the Spiral. XD

And I'd imagine Klaus would be really upset about the reappearance of the one he believed murdered his best (and really only) friend. But at the same time, Klaus is a very logical person who prides himself in his self-control. If he's forewarned of Serge's appearance, and given time to get mad about it and then work through some of that anger, that when the time comes to their face-to-face reunion, he'd be a lot more in control of his emotions.

 **Ch 25 (24)** : Yea, it was rather intense. As for Selene's maturity, I've found that people who've gone through trauma sometimes do grow up a little faster (although that's not always a good thing). In the chapter above, we learn that a lot of what Selene is doing is ignoring her own problems in order to focus on other people. Yes, even if she wasn't dealing with so much of her own internal problems, she'd probably react really similarly to Klaus and how he was working though the story in chapter 24. It's really sweet to see them supporting each other, how she supported him then, and how he's supporting her now. That's often the backbone of a healthy relationship, healthy support and communication, along with healthy cooperation and compromise.

Again, fren, thank you do much for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter!


	32. Chapter 28

Welp, school's out. One of my best friends came back in state last week. Reconnected with another friend. Don't have a job anymore, need to find one or two of those soon. Um...idk, I'm sorta in a slump. Sure I'll pull out of it soon. Joined an rp group for My Hero Academia. I'm…with my mom for week beforebnext semester starts. Shorter chapter, sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28—(89)

Orion's POV

"Wow, that's a whole lot. She's really not okay, is she?" Diana said. "Is that why you haven't visited her in a few days?"

I shook my head. "That's more because she hasn't slipped deeply enough into sleep since then for me to reach her with the means to talk to her. Lots of cat naps and nightmares. She's not okay, but I think she needs this. The whole tower thing. Selene takes comfort in her loved ones being happy. And if they're happy, it leaves them more able to turn around and help her. And even then, this is really important for Luca."

"Luca?" a soft voice said behind them. The two turned around to see Aulelia.

"Yea, Aunt Lia. Your son."

"Oh, how…" She trailed off, unable to say more. I knew she was always so ashamed of "not having been strong enough to live" when it came to her son. So she denied herself any information on him. It really wasn't fair to herself.

"Lia, it's okay to ask about him." Diana said, reaching out to her twin sister. Despite the fact that Diana looked 17, and Aulelia in her early 30s, the two had really bonded over the last 17 years, and were very much like the twin sisters they should have been when they were alive. "Tell her about him, Ry." Diana sat Aulelia down on the grass. We weren't in the space the older dead couldn't access, but it was a space most of the family didn't frequent.

"First and foremost, I wanted to tell you that he isn't alone. He's got a girl, Marelda, who's his best friend, for starters."

"Marelda? Are they, um…involved?"

I shook my head. "No, neither of them seem interested in the other like that. But they do compliment each other well in terms of personality. But other than Marelda, your son is rather close to Selene and Merlin."

She looked confused for a moment before realizing it was Aurora's daughter I was talking about, not Diana (as I'm really the only one who called her that).

"Yea, my two youngest siblings. Merlin and Luca seem to be really good yet bad for each other, if I'm honest." I admitted.

Diana laughed. "They're both the type of genius who would forget about all the basic necessities like showering, food, and sleep if they're mid project. But they're getting on really well."

"Yeah, the two of them are currently working on some tools to help a group reach the Tower of Sorrow." I continued.

Aulelia's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Luca's a smart man, he connected a lot of dots before and then after Selene went to the academy. He knows, with around 95% certainty, that you're his mom. And that my mom was your sister, making Selene and the rest of us his cousins. So he's got a family now. He hasn't met them all yet, but knowing my brothers, they'll all like him."

"I met him briefly when I was alive." A new voice said. It was my brother, Johnathan. "He was a good kid, despite how hard he tried to appear otherwise."

"Oh, hey Johnny." I said. "Come to hear about Selene, finally? I know you've been itching to ask."

"Yeah," he admitted. "I'm worried about her. You wouldn't go into detail about what happened to her after I died."

"That was more for mom than anything, if I'm honest. But we can go into details later, yea? I think Aunt Lia's been waiting a little longer."

The next long while I continued to tell my aunt what I knew about her son. I couldn't track him like I could my own siblings, Selene in particular, but he'd been around Selene enough lately for me to be able to get to know him better.

"Well, I haven't interacted with his father much, but from what I've seen his a dead ringer. The hair, eyes, face. He's got your hands, though. Likes art, and from what I've been able to see, he's really good at it."

Soon enough, Aunt Lia was crying and asking all sorts of questions. I couldn't answer half of them, but she didn't seem to mind. Eventually, I had no more to share, and Diana led her sister off to talk.

Johnny stayed behind, leaning against a tree. "Man, it's still weird to think that Selene's namesake looks like the same age as her. Frick, I missed her birthday, didn't I? Hopefully Cynthia remembers that present I've been saving for her 18th. And seeing mom look so young is weird. This is all weird really."

"Well, you _are_ newly dead," I said.

"Yeah, I think I figured that out." Johnny snarked. We laughed. Johnny was a good man, and I was happy to call him my brother. "So how are they? Not just Selene, but the rest of them?"

"They all miss you, a lot. To be expected. But for the most part they seem to be coping well. Cynthia is working, everyone is pitching into take care of the kids like the tight-knit family it is. Your sons are strong kids. They don't blame their Aunt Selene for your death like a lot of kids would, knowing what happened."

"Wait, what? Why would they? My death was an accident and Selene was literally in a different world when it happened."

Oops. I'd forgotten I hadn't told Johnny that he was killed on purpose.


	33. Chapter 29

Chapter 29—(90)

Orion's POV

"What do you mean by that, Orion?" Johnny repeated, more seriously, leaning forward.

I sighed. "This is going to be a long conversation. So first off, you didn't die in an accident. You were killed by an Elemental from a third world most don't know about, Elementum."

"What? Why?"

"They wanted to lure Selene out of hiding, aka the safety of the school she attends that is uniquely suited to prevent elementals from interfering. Surprise, Selene's half elemental, and her father was a royal."

Johnny leaned back, rubbing his forehead. "Well that certainly explains some things."

"Yeah, pretty much. And it's going to get worse before it gets better."

"Skies above, part of me just wants to pretend I didn't hear anything, but mostly I'm just dreading what I'm about to hear."

"Well, shortly put, Selene was there when you 'died' via a dream, so to speak. A few minutes after she was physically flung from a chair, she called home and a minute later there was the crash."

Johnny's face went pale. "I want you to tell me it's a lie but I don't think that's what's going to happen."

I cringed. "It gets worse. She rushes home with the knowledge it wasn't an accident, but really only Inan, and then Merlin, believed her."

"Oh gosh, Inan! He knew the whole thing was going to happen, I can't imagine what he was going through! That so-called gift of his is more of a curse when he can't change anything, just see the possibilities." Johnny sighed.

"To be fair I'm pretty sure he's known for years, so…" I trailed off. Inan was the only other sibling I'd been able to communicate directly with, but like Johnny said, Inan wasn't able to say anything about most things he knew. "But anyway, there's a bit of a cute part. Shortly after Selene arrives home, Klaus shows up to check after her."

Johnny smiled at that. "I knew I liked him."

"Yeah, they're a couple now, very cute, very good for each other and all that. I think you'll like him more after this story," I added. "But anyway, same day Klaus arrives, Selene gets kidnapped by the elemental who killed you and taken to the aforementioned Elementum. From here, everything I know is secondhand until they arrive back in Myula."

"Elementum, land of the elementals. Sort of lazy naming, don't you think?"

"Well, the authoress was 15 when she named it and it stuck, so cut her some slack. Anyway," I continued. "Klaus goes after her with help from a faery Selene's not-dead-just-not-allowed-to-leave-Elementum father assigned to watch over her. Speaking of guardians, Blayze is one, too, and was the one that helped them all transfer and suchnot. He was sent on purpose to mom for Selene. Only he's sort of hard to miss, so the faery was after father dude felt she needed another one now that she was in Myula."

"So not only is her biological father not dead, he's been watching her?" Johnny sounded unsure of this information. I couldn't blame him. "Wait her father isn't human? Is that what you're saying? Because frankly that makes a lot of sense."

"Apparently, I'm not too sure on the details of her father." I apologized.  
Like I said, it's mostly secondhand. But yes, she's half elemental, but that's why she was kidnapped by a rogue Elemental duke who wanted to grab power by using 'tainted' human magics to win. He had a lot of human kids, lots of them fae-blood or fae-gifted. He was draining their magic energies repeatedly."

"That's _sick_." Johnny looked sick himself, to be honest. I was less susceptible to the horrors of mortality than many of the older dead, because I'd never really experienced much more than the afterlife.

"Yeah. But Selene wasn't for the magical draining thing so much as she was…essentially a slave? Well, that's what she was wanted for. To be a 'champion' and 'princess consort'. A weapon, because her magic is really strong even for an elemental, and she's got the added bonus of being able to use magics that don't exactly pertain to her fire or wind. She might not be able to use magics heavily water or earth based, but human magics have evolved to the point where a lot of spells aren't so intimately connected to a single element, and we all know mom has a rather strong magical lineage."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone at school was always surprised at how strong we were, but we always attributed it to the whole 'no magic reserves in Terra' thing we had to practice under. But I suppose it is because we all had magically-powerful parents."

"That magical difference was actually a big part of what led to mom's strong depressive episodes. Her mother had the illness, but our mom didn't have the magic to help support her."

"So you're saying that if mom had stayed in Myula, the depression wouldn't have been like it was?"

"Pretty much," I admitted. "It's a really untested thing, but that's my theory. Magical energy is a lot of life-energy, and it's why so many magic users in Myula live so long if they aren't being reckless even with how shoddy a lot of the general medicine is compared to Terran modern medicine. But yeah, growing up in Myula meant mom was a lot more dependant on her magical energy, even if she didn't get to use it a whole lot.

"You guys, on the other hand, grew up there, so it's less of a drain on you, and it's more like going to Myula is an energy boost. It's like…you were acclimated to it, whereas mom couldn't be. Remember how much healthier mom seemed after she visited Myula and came back pregnant, how that lasted a few years? It wasn't just a 'change of scenery' and a short lived romantic affair, it was being in a magical heart of sorts. Aprean magic is a lot more potent than many places in Myula due to the thriving fae communities and human magic concentrations, and the like."

"So you're saying that if mom had moved back into Aprea, she might have lived longer?" he asked.

"Yeah. But she didn't regret any of it. Eloping, moving to Terra, her family there. And you know she's pretty content in the afterlife." I said. "But moving back to the original topic. Selene is wicked strong, almost too strong. You know how she had that fancy wand right?"

"Had? Are you saying she doesn't have it anymore?"

"Yeah, about that, it was sorta broken when she was still captive. But it got broken and sorta blew up in Jerkwad's face. Jerkwad's what Selene called him when she told me about all this. She clearly just needed to rant it out." I'd seen her a second time before she'd gotten too busy, but the author didn't think it needed to be shown (aka she'll need to go back and edit something about it in). "And well, Selene's wicked powerful. All most too powerful. So her wand, as it turns out, was a seal. To keep her from being overwhelmed."

"That would've been nice." a new voice said. "It's a lot harder without any help."

I looked back and saw Diana with another woman, one I hadn't seen before. Usually people stuck to their family areas a majority of the time. Diana, however, was known for going around and visiting other places. She was far from the only early-dead who wandered—since they didn't get to experience life, many liked asking the later-dead about their lives. I, however, usually preferred to stick to my family area and monitor my living relatives.

The woman Diana had with her looked about fifteen, but age and appearance meant nothing here. She had brown skin, her hair silvery-blonde hair a stark contrast. Her eyes were a caramel that almost seemed to glow.

Seeing as glowing eyes usually signaled something, seeing as Selene's silvery ones did (as did the bronze and gold of the other forms), and so I suspected there was a reason for Diana bringing this woman here.

"Hey! Guys, this is Alessa, she's a half elemental like Selene!" Diana grinned.


	34. Chapter 34 IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT END

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM**_

* * *

Chapter 30—(91)

Orion's POV

Diana continued. "So I was asking around, trying to find some afterlife knowledge that could help my darling but struggling niece and lo and behold, Alessa here was actually looking for the family of Selene! Therefore, I think it's a good time for us to sit down and have a big long talk. Maybe we can learn something or two that could help our girl!"

"Well," I said. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Merlin's POV

"That's it!" Luca cried, jolting me out of my concentration and nearly causing me to burn my finger.

"Luca! Watch it!" I scolded.

"Sorry, it's just I think I figured out the way to fix that one bug, the glitchy one for the auditory." He slid the notebook over. I looked over the formulas and my eyes widened.

"I feel just a bit idiotic for not having seen that variable." I admitted. Luca was working through the theoretical bugs quite a bit faster than I myself could. Which worked well for this specific project, because him tackling those while I make prototypes made the whole process much faster than I'd originally anticipated. We were ahead of the schedule I'd given to Selene, so that was fantastic. "Wish I had you for all my projects, but then again half the fun is in figuring it all out."

"Even so, I wouldn't mind working with you on future projects at some point, I've never worked with someone who could keep up with me. Although, to be fair, I haven't really worked with someone before, but I don't think that would make much difference. You're intellectually on the same wavelength as me." Luca said, flipping the notebook page to start on a new bug. "I never thought I'd enjoy working with another person in these sorts of things."

I shrugged. "It mostly depends on who the other person is, honestly. Just because someone is just as smart doesn't mean you can work with their personality."

He nodded, tackling the next bug. We continued work in silence until he figured it out the next kink and shared it, or until I finished a prototype and we tested it. We were getting closer and closer by the hour, so by the time everyone else finishes their ends, we should have a solid working device for the select group going on this endeavor.

When we reached a good spot to end for the day, it was evening.

My stomach gurgled loudly as I was cleaning up papers, and a second later Luca's did the same. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"I suppose we should eat." Luca suggested.

"Yeah, the donuts from this morning aren't enough." I agreed. It felt like the day had zipped by, but also that it was several days crammed into one. "Any good places to eat around here that aren't that cafe?"

"This inn actually serves a pretty good dinner most nights, so we could probably just head downstairs," Luca said.

"Sounds good to me."

We finished cleaning up, I magically locked my suitcase as I always did when leaving the room, and we headed out.

"So, despite having been working with you for a few days, we haven't really talked about much other than the project." I began. "Selene's told me a bit about you, but to be honest I don't know a whole lot about you other than you're our cousin, what you look like, and that you're wicked smart. Also a bit of a prankster, right?"

"Yeah, a bit. But I have to admit my life hasn't been anything too interesting up until late. Although knowing Selene and what she's said in regards to her family, you guys seem much more interesting." He said.

"I mean, with a big family there's always some sort of chaos happening. The chaos just happens to be currently a lot of Selene-chaos. Which isn't anything new, even if the specific kind of chaos is." I laughed. "But I'm also asking what sorts of things are you interested in?"

"Oh. Well, I suppose I can talk a bit about that," he said. "I haven't really talked much about my interests with anyone but Marelda, and she mostly doesn't understand a lot of it as much as she's willing to listen."

"Well, I likely might keep up a bit better, given my background in advanced magic." I supplied.

"Yeah, probably." So he delved into an explanation of various niche magical interests—many of which I'd studied at some point in the past, either for class or personal curiosity. It's a lot of fun being able to have a purely intellectual conversation about things a lot of people didn't get. It was nice being able to just discuss things, without having to explain concepts and terminology every other word.

And when the subject turned to art, something Luca really enjoyed, while I didn't do much with it one of my best friends at school did art, so I knew enough to carry on the conversation. Luca didn't have any of his sketchbooks on him, but he promised he'd bring one the next day to show me some. Either way, I thoroughly enjoyed the conversation throughout dinner and a bit beyond, until we realized the time and that Luca needed to head back to his dorm. So we bid each other goodbye and parted ways.

* * *

Author's Note:

It is with a heavy heart I make this announcement. I know I've said for a long time that I wasn't giving up on this series. And to be honest, I not. However, I will not be finishing this story.

There is a variety of reasons. The biggest two being these: I am leaving on a year and a half mission for my church in a few months. Meaning pop culture is taking a break for that period of time. Second, I'm really struggling with continuing this story. As I've been working on editing Elemental, the original plan I had for Halfling has completely changed. One day, I'll completely re-write Halfling to better follow Elemental as a whole. Because, as you know, my current draft of Elemental has become it's own original novel, and to be honest, it's very different from the original fanfic version I wrote as a 15/16 year old who barely knew what she was doing and hadn't developed her writing style much at all.

I will, however, leave the stories I have up. There has been so many wonderful comments left that when I'm feeling down, I'll go back and read because they're all so positive and uplifting. And, I'll leave you a summary of what I originally had planned because even if I couldn't figure out how to write it, I had an idea of what was going to happen.

And finally, I want to thank all the many, many readers who got me here with their lovely comments and support. Even if many of you never see this, I am so grateful for you. You helped an insecure teen girl who was trying to figure out how to write actually complete something she will always be proud of. And I can never thank you enough for that, because when Elemental began, I was so close to quitting writing entirely. But the amazing feedback and support helped me gain enough confidence and motivation to create something and finish it. So thank you.

Summary:

They make it to the Tower with the help the the devices that cancel out magical illusions. Selene and Celeste let Angel front for a while as Angel and Marelda do their best to take care of the chimera. Marelda does get hurt, but Celeste's magic is able to burn out the poison and heal Marelda with just one new scar. Selene regains control of the body and so she and Luca continue to the top of the Tower together, and open the doors together. And then…

SELENE DOESN'T DECLARE HERSELF AT THE TOWER AND NEITHER, SURPRISINGLY, DOES LUCA.

"What is the purpose of this Luca? The real purpose." Selene asked.

"Because it's who I am. It gives me a past beyond a two room cage, it…it gives me a reason."

"Luca, you're so much more than your bloodline. And if it's about finding family, you've found it. And I'm not talking just about my family—our family. I'm talking about the friends here. Me, and Katalina, and maybe eventually Elliot. Not to mention Marelda, who's pretty stinking amazing. She literally almost died back there trying to help me with that chimera. And she did it for you, Luca. Because she knew you needed to be able to make this choice. You two aren't romantic and I don't think you'll ever be but…a good friend like her is someone you don't want to lose chasing the dead, Luca."

"How are you always right about these things?" he sighed, putting the gemstone back in the hollow eye socket of the stone dragon.

"I'm not. But sometimes it's easier to see a problem and it's variables when you're not so close to it." She reached out and hugged her cousin, and he returned it, sinking into her as he choked on the first of many sobs.


End file.
